


Civil War - Brooklyn

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Car Chases, Cussing, Electrocution, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Strappado, Violence, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: 10 years ago the Readers world was turned upside down when her father was killed by Hydras Brock Rumlow. She believes the loves of her life Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes were also killed while trying to avenge her fathers death.Reader is now working for the FBI on a task force that is meant to take down Hydra. She volunteers to go undercover to take down Hydra. In doing so she not only puts herself in the cross hairs with Rumlow but she gets to meet the mystery men causing Hydra issues. Who are the Captain and Winter Soldier? Reader will come face to face with her past.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 87





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> *I will add tags as the story progresses. What I have tagged is a general idea of what will be in the story. If you aren't comfortable with them do not read*
> 
> I don't consider myself the best writer on here. I mainly write for the fun of it. I want to thank petrichor-ish on tumblr for being my beta reader.
> 
> WARNING: This Chapter contains brief scene of attempt rape, mild violence
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is woken from a nightmare regarding her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank music-culture-mythology on Tumblr for being my beta reader. They helped me revise this on 7/20/2020
> 
> Italics are flashbacks.

_ The sound of gunshots rang out all around you as you ran down the hallway of your parent’s house. You were trying to get to the safety of your room but you could hear someone running after you. Shit, where were Bucky and Steve? Just as you reached the door to your room, a pair of hands wrapped around you. You started fighting against them with all of your might, you’d be damned if they got to you.  _

_ “Easy princess, if you play nice I won’t be so rough with you,” the man said. He dragged you into the room and threw you onto the bed face first. Before you could get up he was on you. You felt him groping you from behind and you struggled to get away. He put a knee on your back, crushing your spine and lower back so much it took your breath away, forcing you to cry out. “Stop fighting, I promise this will be good.” _

_ “Fuck off asshole! I swear to god when my boyfriends get in here you will wish you never touched me!” You yelled as you started to flail around to get away from him. He started laughing and tried to pull your shorts down.  _

_ “I really doubt that princess. You and I are gonna have a fun time. Maybe you will even enjoy yourself.” His fingers dug into your hips causing you to cry out. _

_ “Hey asshole, I think the lady said no,” a voice you knew all too well piped up from the door to your room. You felt the guy get pulled off you and you turned over to see him being thrown into a wall by Bucky. The guy quickly stood up and pulled a gun on Bucky. Gunshots go off and you closed your eyes, assuming the worst. As soon as you felt hands on you again, on your shoulders this time, you opened your eyes to see Bucky looking you over for injuries. Behind him, Steve was holding a gun. He had arrived just in time to put two bullets in the guy. “Doll we need to get you out of here. It’s not safe anymore,” Bucky said, pulling you into his arms.  _

_ His strong arms held you briefly as he kissed the side of your head. Relief washed over you from the affection Bucky gave you. You glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with a pair of dark blue eyes from your other boyfriend Steve. A smile crossed his face seeing that you were safe and unharmed in Bucky's arms. _

_ No matter the violence that always seemed to be coming for you these men always had your back. They weren’t just your bodyguards, they were the loves of your life. Some criticized a trio relationship but the three of you made it work. The love between you three was deeper than the ocean and you trusted them fully with your life.  _

_ “We can go out the back, there’s a car waiting,” Steve said, looking at you and Bucky before checking the hallway once more. Steve watched as a Hydra agent stepped into the living room. He could see the agent looking around for them and knew they needed to move. Before the agent could register they were in the bedroom Steve fired two shots, dropping the man quickly.  _

_ Bucky nodded his head at Steve before turning back to look you over once more. “Doll, can you walk? Are you hurt anywhere?”  _

_ “I’m fine. Where’s my father?” Silence. They just look at you. “Guys where’s my father?” You watched as they gave you grim expressions and looked at each other. It was like they were debating to tell you what had happened. There was no way that he could be dead, he had the best security money could buy. Maybe he was injured and moved to the safe house? That could be the only logical explanation.  _

_ You watched as Steve reloaded his gun. “Doll, we don’t have time for this. We need to move. Now.” Bucky grabbed his gun from his waistband and took your hand to drag you onto your feet. The three of you left the room, making your way down the hall swiftly. Steve was running point to make sure that there was no one around the corners while Bucky pulled you safely behind him. Slowly but surely, you made your way to the back door. You could see where it had been kicked in ruthlessly. There was a body on the floor that you had to step over. You couldn’t tell if it was one of your father’s men or not.  _

_ Bucky turned to start shooting at a person approaching from further inside the house. “Run doll, get to the car.” You ran with everything you had and reached the car with Steve right behind you. He helped you into the back seat before jumping into the driver’s seat. You heard a few more shots go off before Bucky jumped into the passenger seat and Steve slammed on the gas.  _

_ Steve drove like a mad man, speeding down the road away from your house. “We need to get her to the safe house. We can load up on ammo there and hit Hydra back once we’ve contacted the others,” Bucky said. Then he looked back at you, concerned. “Are you okay doll?” _

_ You were trembling, overwhelmed with the overload of everything that had just happened. Your mind was racing under a deluge of questions and concerns that you had. They came tumbling out of you in one breath. “What is going on? Where is my father? Why were we attacked by Hydra?”  _

_ Bucky glanced over you, “Now is not the time for this doll. I promise we will answer everything once we get to a safe location. But you have to control your breathing. We can’t have you hyperventilating on us while…” _

_ You heard Steve yell your name and then everything was silent.  _

You woke up screaming, drenched in a cold sweat. The thought of that night, the night that had changed your life forever, was an unbearable, constant pressure on your shoulders. You had lost everything that night. 

Glancing at the clock, you winced. It was only 5:35 A.M. You flopped back down with a huff, there was no way that you’d be able to fall back to sleep. 

You rolled out of bed and headed towards your bathroom, getting ready to start your day. You turned the shower on, setting the temperature to as hot as you could tolerate it before stripping and climbing in. You hoped that the hot water would chase away your dreams, or memories actually, so you could focus on the day ahead. 

The hot water beat down on your tense body as it slowly relaxed you both physically and mentally. Warmth was something that had always grounded you in times of chaos growing up. Whether it be the shower or being in the arms of the men you once loved.

Once you had dried and gotten dressed for the day, you journeyed out into the kitchen. You grabbed an apple and a bottle of water off of the counter before walking into your living room and sitting down on the couch. Case files taunted you from the coffee table and you looked them over as you took a bite of your apple. 

Sticking out at you was a crime scene photo of a couple you knew a long time ago. They had been friends of your parents. Allen and Elizabeth Cooper, ages 52 and 53 respectively. They had each died from a single gunshot wound to the back of the head. However, what stood out the most in this particular case was the Hydra logo that had been seared onto the back of their necks. It could have been considered either a warning or a statement to others. Do not double-cross Hydra. 

Hydra was an organization you were all too familiar with. They were the reason you had lost everything and everyone you had ever loved. Hydra had been formed many years ago with one goal in mind, take over Brooklyn at any cost.

They were a dark organization, taking cuts of business from any transaction they could, striking fear into people, ruining everything your father tried to accomplish. Hydra had a motto, "If a head is cut off, two more shall take its place", proclaiming their resilience and growing strength in the face of resistance. They wanted what your father took so long to build in the area. 

Your father had been the head of a crime syndicate in New York with his main territory being Brooklyn. He had worked hard to build relationships with the community and keep the peace between smaller syndicates. He was a hard-working man and worked hard to gain control over everything from drugs to guns, but he was a fair man. He never sold drugs to kids and any guns, if not sold locally, were only ever heading west. 

While your father worked hard to establish order Hydra took to causing chaos wherever they went.

Hydra had tried many times to encroach on his territory, Brooklyn. Every time they did, your father had raged war on Hydra until they had fallen back into their place. This worked until Brock Rumlow came along. 

Your father had despised Brock but didn’t think he was much of a threat and in the end, underestimating him was your father’s downfall. 

Brock’s picture taunted you from the table and you picked it up to stare into his dark eyes. Those were the eyes of a sadistic, evil human being. Brock had tried to come onto you at one point. He had thought that if he could win you over then he would have been able to merge Hydra with your father’s business. He was a charmer but wouldn’t take no for an answer despite the numerous times you had said you weren’t interested. It wasn’t that he was unattractive cause you would be lying if you openly admitted it. Brock was ten years older than and you both wanted different things in life. He wanted money, power all at the expense of violence. You wanted what your dad had in place: peace within the families and freedom.

Brock’s insistence became stalkerish and your dad had to step in then, hiring you bodyguards. Your heart ached at the thought of them, Steve Rogers and James “Bucky” Barnes. You had grown up with them in the same neighborhood in Brooklyn. Your father had taken them in when they were only teenagers because Bucky’s father, your father’s right-hand man at the time, had been killed in an FBI raid and Steve had lost his dad when he was only a kid, his mom had grown ill not long after and passed away. Your dad apparently had loved Steve’s mother - Sarah back when they were younger but he wanted her to have a better life than the one he could offer.

While your dad saw his taking them in as a way to settle his debts, you had seen it as a blessing. You couldn’t get enough of them. Steve with his blond hair and blue eyes had a smile that could win any girl over. Steve was a year older than you but tended to act much older with his strict side in public. He was sweet to you but he had his darker side as well. Steve was well built with slim hips that you loved locking your legs around. 

Steve was a true gentleman with you and showed a softer side only in private moments with you. Never asked you to give more than you were willing to give, in and out of the bedroom. He had a thing for dancing with the ‘right partner’ and would sweep you off your feet at every party you attended.

Bucky, with his brown hair and blue eyes, could charm the pants off of any dame. He was a shoot-first-ask-questions-later kind of guy. He was also sweet on you but was rougher around the edges. His one rule with you: never slap him out of anger as he got a lot of that from his old man growing up. Like Steve, he was built with hard muscle but seemed bigger in size with his frame. Bucky was different in that he let you get away with more outlandish behavior. He was two years older than you but acted like the polar opposite to Steve in public as he didn’t give two shits what people thought about you both. Not even the legal age to drink and he was sneaking you something to give you the buzz you craved. You both would sneak off for a smoke on a chilly night and could just talk about anything. Bucky was like a walk on the wild side and your inner lioness purred every time you were together.

The three of you were like a perfectly made cocktail. You worked well together when it came to gun sales but the romantic relationship worked even better. Bucky and Steve, being raised together, seemed to always want the same things in life. You were the one thing they both wanted but refused to back down on so the other could have you. It was easier to share you in the bedroom then fight one another. Neither man was jealous of the other and actually took things as a challenge to see who could outdo the other. Of course, you had no complaints. To you, they were perfect. 

When your dad had hired them to protect you, you had only been nineteen. Your dad hadn’t liked you flirting with them and had threatened them all the time to keep their hands to themselves but that didn’t stop the relationship that eventually developed between the three of you. 

Your relationship with them was hot, rough, and raw, but also so passionate that it took your breath away some nights. Sometimes you would be treated like a delicate flower that could fall apart at the slightest touch. Soft lips and caresses would take you apart as each man had his fill of you. Then there were other nights that the passion was so strong that you each fought for dominance. If they were in the mood they would let you win but most of the time they pinned you to the bed or took you from behind. Sex was your outlet to the underground world of lies and murder. With them, it was the purest relationship that you had ever had with anyone.

They took care of you, not only by protecting you, but also making sure that you wanted for nothing. They didn’t really have any interest in each other, something that had been clear from day one, but they were best friends and could share you because you could have never picked between them. That would have been like picking between the sky and the ocean, impossible and futile. 

Life was perfect for two years. You were close with your dad, well-protected and -loved by your two men and you had felt on top of the world. Then Hydra happened. 

The nightmares that plagued you nightly were the reason why you had decided to take the job that you had. After your father was murdered by Brock Rumlow, a fact you found out later, the guys had been transporting you to the safehouse when a Hydra SUV drove right into the side of your vehicle, t-boning you at a break-neck speed.

_ The car you were in was sent skidding sideways in the same direction the SUV that hit you was traveling in. “Hang on doll,” Steve yelled as he tried to keep control of the vehicle. _

_ Bucky looked back at you, “Keep your head down.” He pulled out two hand guns and started shooting out his window into the windshield of the SUV that rammed you. You watched as the two Hydra men in the SUV slumped over.  _

_ Steve stepped on the gas and sped off to the safe house. As soon as you all arrived Bucky was making phone calls to their people letting them know what had happened. _

_ Steve steered you to the living room and had you sit down. “Hey, doll are you okay? No wounds?” You stared at him and shook your head. Steve wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him. He kissed your forehead, “I’m sorry about your dad. Hydra is going to pay for what they did. I swear it.” Bucky walked in and sat to your other side lightly rubbing your back. You sat in silence as you waited for their team to show up. _

If you had known at the time that you would never see them again after that moment, you would have done things differently. You could have taken them and run away, lived anywhere in the world with them in peace like you had always talked about. They were supposed to come back that night. They had promised then that once Hydra was taken care of then things would be different. They had kissed you goodbye and you never saw them again. 

You had received word that Hydra had captured them and tortured them to death, trying to get the boys to give up your location. Their bodies had never been found and you were left completely alone. 

After that you left Brooklyn, you couldn’t stand the sight of those streets anymore. Instead, you went to college, graduating with a bachelor’s degree in criminal justice, summa cum laude no less. After that, you had gone directly to the FBI to become an agent. Your goal was simple: take down Hydra.

Ten years later, there you sat, working on a case that had Hydra written all over it. Literally. You had big plans when you arrived at the office today. You had finally compiled enough information to go to your superior to convince him that Hydra was coming back online. 

You looked at the photo on the table that had Steve and Bucky in it, smiling at you. The guys were dressed in suits and you had a stunning red dress on. It was from a family Christmas party that your dad threw at a ballroom with a lot of important families. This was from a happier time, your life had seemed so simple and carefree.

Your heart was still broken over the loss of your boys but it only made you more determined to take Hydra down once and for all, whether it killed you or not.

You picked up a notepad that you were scribbling notes down on last night before you went to bed, sometime well after midnight. You had written down the name of a group called the Avengers. They were trying to make a name for themselves in Brooklyn as the do-good type people. They were offering protection to businesses at no cost just like your dad did in the past. There was also a no drugs to kid policy that was helping keep the kids clean and protected from drug dealers. They had started to take over the control of any major transactions and because of this, there had been fewer deaths in the community already.

You followed your notes to the two names that you had been hearing about out on the streets. They were two men, possibly brothers, who were in charge of this group and at the top of Hydra’s list of enemies. They were ruthless and had been working towards taking over Brooklyn one piece at a time. There had been many deaths on Hydra’s side in a direct connection to these men. 

You couldn’t say you disliked them for that. The fact these men were a thorn in Hydras' side amused you. Anything to cause a disruption for Hydra was a plus in your book. 

There was another war brewing just below the surface and you knew that these two men were the key to it all. You took another bite of an apple and thought about it, just who was the Captain and the Winter Soldier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts on other social media pages or apps are NOT allowed. 🚫🚫
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie


	2. A Plan In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a plan with the director about how to take Hydra down.
> 
> Reader has a run in with a ghost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a glimpse at Bucky and Steve. 
> 
> I want to thank petrichor-ish on tumblr for being my beta reader on this chapter.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Chapter 2 A Plan In Motion

You arrived at the FBI field agency in New York, NY around 7 am. You got off on the 23rd floor and made your way down the hallway to where your office was. The morning crowd had started to filter in for the day and you spotted Agent John Williams. He was 6’1, nicely built, brown hair and blue eyes. He has asked you on more dates then you can count but he just wasn’t your type. He is walking your way with coffee in hand. “Good Morning Agent Y/L/N, you are early today. To what do we owe this honor?”

You put on your best fake smile and stopped, “I don’t like morning people, or mornings, or people.” You pushed past him and walked into your office.

“Well, aren’t we just two scoops of grumpy in a bowl full of bitchy this morning. Did someone get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Agent Williams followed you into your office.

“Is there such a thing as the right side of the bed,” you dropped your case files onto your desk

He stepped forward handing you a coffee, “I think you need this more than me.”

Taking it from him you smiled, “Thank you and sorry it’s been a long morning already. I was going over the case files all night. I think I’m on about 4 hours of sleep.”

Taking a seat in front of your desk, “Did you get anywhere with the files you took home? I may have found a connection on my end with a case I’m working that might link Hydra.”

“Funny you say that. I was looking over everything again before I came in and not only can I place Hydra at my murder but I found out some interesting information. I was coming in early to see if the Assistant Director could meet the task force for a meeting.”

Agent Williams gets up and starts to walk out “I will start rounding everyone up if you head to the Director’s office. We could get everyone in there probably in 30 minutes?”

Checking the time on your phone you look up at him, “Yeah let’s try to aim for that.” You walk around your desk and head out to the hallway. You walk to the end of the hall where a large office is. You see the larger framed man sitting at his desk typing away. You knock on his door. “Assistant Director Harold Richards, do you have a minute?” 

He stops typing and looks up from his computer at you. “Agent Y/L/N, you are in early today. What can I assist you with?”

Sauntering into his office, you smile at him. “You are the second person asking why I’m here early. I guess I could start showing up late again. I don’t want to throw anyone’s mornings off.

Richards’s laughs, “No, I’m delighted you are early. I would hate to have to yell at you again.”

“Yelling before coffee is scary.” You cringe. “Anyways, I’m here because I went over the case you gave me. The Coopers Murder in Brooklyn from the other day. I believe it was a Hydra execution. I wanted to bring the task force together to go over it. I ran into Agent Williams and he feels like there is connection as well with his case.”

Richards leans back in his chair. “This is great, let’s round everyone up. Say in the next 20 minutes. I will reserve conference room 1.”

“Thank you Sir. See you in a few.” You turn and walk out of his office and start heading back the way you came. You stop at the office that’s next to yours, Agent Williams.

“Richards said meeting in 20. I need to make a phone call and then I will be right down there.”

“Alright Y/L/N I will grab what I need and start heading that way.” Agent Williams starts grabbing files on his desk as you turn to walk through your door.

You had gotten a tip from someone in Brooklyn about these mystery men, The Captain and Winter Soldier. They had left a message on your phone. It seemed rushed. You weren’t sure if they would answer but you wanted to try anyways. You pick up your cell and dial the number. The phone rings 4 times before someone pickups. “Hello?”

“Hi, my name is Agent Y/L/N with the FBI. I’m looking for a Luke Owens?” You hear the person cuss under their breath. You continued, “You left a message on my phone yesterday and I was wondering if you had a minute to talk.”

“Shit, yeah, I’m gonna be honest I didn’t expect a call back. I don’t want to get involved or anything. I have a family to think about, ya know? I just got home from a long shift and…”

Hearing the hesitation you press on, “Luke if now is not a good time to talk I can meet you later.”

“Speak with a fed in public? Lady you must be out of your mind. If I get seen with you I’m dead. I think this was a big mistake…”

Interrupting him now, “Luke, listen. I’m not going to get you killed. I just need more information that’s all. You said something about a new group moving into Brooklyn’s territory. I just need to know more about them. I can meet you today at Brooklyn Café. I will come in street clothes so no one will know. I just really need this information.”

“Fuck, okay, listen. Meet me there at noon. If you are just a minute late I walk.” He hangs up on you.

Well at least you got a time. This could be huge. It could give you key players in this group. Might make it easier to know who you were dealing with when you go back to Brooklyn. You could stop by some familiar places. It’s been 10 years since you went back. So many emotions were trying to come forward in your head but you took a deep breath and pushed them back down. You gather up your files and head out to the conference room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conference room is a decent size and fits your task force. It’s a small group but it’s for the best as you don’t want a leak to tip off Hydra. The task force is you, Agent Williams, Agent Baker, Agent Miller and Agent Rollins. The Assistant Director walks in and takes a seat at the head of the table. “Thank you everyone for meeting so early in the morning. I’ve talked to Agent Y/L/N and she has informed me she has some information to share, along with Agent Williams. Agent Y/L/N you can have the floor.”

Standing up you walk to the other end of the table looking at everyone. “As you know I was given the murder case of Allen and Elizabeth Cooper the other day. I started going over the crime scene photos and preliminary autopsy report. The photo that I’m about to pass around shows the neck of both victims. The burn mark is that of Hydra’s sign. It was burned into them before execution according to the report.” You pass the photo of the victims to Agent Miller and a photo of the Hydra logo. “As you can see it is a match. This is the logo we have seen all across the Brooklyn and surrounding areas.”

The director takes the photos in his hands to look them over. “What do you think this means? Are they trying to send a message?”

“Yes Sir, I think it was a message. You see, I also know the victims.” Everyone looks up at you at that point.

Agent Rollins speaks up “What do you mean you knew them? Like were you close?”

“No, I wouldn’t say I was close. But, they were friends of my father and Allen Cooper was his accountant.”

The director shakes his head “You know this could cause issues having you on this case. Are you okay to handle it or do I need to hand this off?”

“Sir, I won’t have any emotional connections to this if that is what you are asking. I wanted you to be aware that I knew them as a child.”

The director nods his head and you continue. “I think Hydra is trying to take out people that were close to my father. My father’s right hand man was murdered when I was a teen. He never replaced him. The Consigliere was murdered 10 years ago. The Capos were targeted after the war between my family and Hydra. That left the soldiers, the lawyer, accountant and a few associates. The soldiers were killed in a fire in a Brooklyn warehouse along with some associates. The associates that didn’t die flipped to Hydra. That left Allen Cooper who was just murdered. The only people in direct relation to this family, my family, are the lawyer, the butcher and me.”

Richards clears his throat, “Do you know the name of the lawyer and the butcher? Do we know if they are alive?”

“Bobby “Knuckles” Armstrong is the butcher and then there is Callen Finn the lawyer. I think Hydra is either trying to bury the past or get me to come back.”

Agent Williams speaks up “Well we have a problem then. My case that I have is Callen Finn. Went missing two days ago and hasn’t been heard from. No bank transactions, no cell phone calls, nothing. It’s like he walked out of the courtroom and vanished. The only reason why I thought to bring him up is what the wife had told me. She handed me this letter. Said they received it two days before her husband went missing. She wasn’t sure what it meant as they were just married. Lucky guy married someone half his age.”  
Rolling your eyes “Callen did like the younger women. What did the letter say?”

Agent Williams pulls out a letter from his files that is in an evidence bag. He hands it to you as he speaks “There are no prisoners with Hydra. Just order and order only comes…”

“From pain”, you said. “This is definitely Hydra. They probably already killed Callen. It’s just a waiting game to see where his body turns up.”

“Have you heard that quote before Agent Y/L/N?” Agent Williams asks.

Looking at the writing you see the Hydra logo at the bottom of the note. You close your eyes and it’s like you are standing in front of Brock all those years ago. “Yeah, I heard it more than I like to admit. Brock Rumlow said it a lot. Those who didn’t fall in line were executed. We need to focus on finding Bobby “Knuckles” Armstrong. Problem is unless you know who to talk with you won’t find him. Guy can make anyone disappear.”

“And do you know where you can find him agent?” The director inquired.

“I can get to him but you aren’t going to like how.”

The director looks around the room, “Can you all please step out while I have a word with Agent Y/L/N.?” They get up and walk out of the conference room. Agent Williams is the last to leave and shuts the door. “Okay Agent, I’m all ears.”

“I knew this task force was doing the right thing and trying to take down Hydra the legal way. Problem is if you get close they already know what we are doing. I think Hydra has a mole in the agency. If I’m being honest I think it’s someone on the task force.”

Richards looks at you, “I’ve been thinking the same thing since our failed raid a week ago. There is no way they should have known we were coming. What do you propose?”

“I think you need to let me go in undercover,” you say with such conviction that you are surprised you’re not nervous.

“Agent Y/L/N I’m not sure that is a good idea. Hydra and Rumlow already know who you are. It would be a suicide mission. I won’t allow that.”

“Director listen to me, please. Everyone already knows I’m on thin ice in the bureau. I come in late, I’m reckless, I have a tendency to get physical in the field and let’s not start with my last psych evaluation. Plus there is my past. Bigger question is why do you keep sweeping it under the rug and putting me out there?” You didn’t realize you had raised your voice at him.

Richards stands up and walks over to you, “Yes I know how you are. You also have a brilliant mind. You do remarkable work until Hydra pulls something in Brooklyn. It’s like your mind can’t focus on anything but them. I know you want your revenge. I know what they took from you and I know your past. But you can’t let them cloud your judgment. Despite your negatives you are my top agent. So what do we need to do to find this butcher?”

You feel tears burning your eyes at what he said. You never knew the director thought that highly of you.

“Like I said before I need to go undercover. Yes, Hydra and Brock know me. But I have been thinking about this a long time. We won’t get anywhere trying to jump through hoops. You need to fire me or frame me.”

“What? I will NOT agent,” the director yells at you but you interrupt him.

“Just listen. If I go in as a federal agent no one will talk to me. If I go in there as Y/F/N Y/L/N then I can get somewhere. Fire me. Frame me. Make it that I was funneling money through bank accounts. Add that I was caught selling weapons to an undercover agent and put out a warrant for me. I will then go to Brooklyn to hide out. I can go get an apartment over there under a different name with no questions. Once Hydra finds out that I have nowhere to go and I’m back in the area they will come for me. Brock will come for me. He doesn’t want me dead Sir. I’m the prize that got away 10 years ago. I have plenty of money from my parent’s estate and I have connections still. I can work this but I’m going to need time. As I get evidence I will be in contact with you.”

Richards turns around and takes a deep breath. He is looking out the conference room window at his agents. This is his task force that he put together years ago. Knowing that one of them is a mole crushes him. He feels like he let you down as he knows what Hydra being brought down means. He was warned about hiring you, the daughter of a mob boss. But, he saw potential. He saw the fire burning in your eyes when you declared you would be the one to take them down. He turns back around and looks at you. “We will set up a gun deal tonight. I want you to go out and act like you are following a lead. I want you to get what you need in order so you can disappear tonight. Get as much money as you can in cash as you know they will freeze your accounts. Have a bag ready to run. What time should we do this?”

“I have to meet someone in Brooklyn at noon. After that it won’t take me long to get things in order. You know I have the bare essentials in my apartment. I need my hands on guns. Guns that the agency won’t know that is missing now. Give me that and I have a buyer I can contact locally. He owes me a huge favor so he won’t care if he gets caught as long as you release him.”

Richards smiles, “I probably don’t want to know why he owes you do I?”

You laugh, “Better that you not know Sir.”

“Okay agent, your weapons will be at a safe house. There is an apartment on Charlton Street. I will write it down for you. In the dining room under the rug is loose flooring. Pull that up and you will have enough guns to make this look good. I know this isn’t easy for you to go back to that life but I have no doubt you will pull this off.” He writes the address down and hands you a paper.

“Thank you Sir, I won’t let you down. Hydra is going to crumble when I’m through.” You grab your files and head out. This is going to be one of the hardest things that you have ever done. You knew that something like this would have to happen one day. Hydra was smart you would have to bring them down from inside. No matter what the cost. You go to the elevator and start going over everything that needs to be done. You ride the elevator to the lobby and walk out of the FBI building and cross the street to get to the parking garage.

You reach the parking garage and start to walk down one level to where you are parked. You are trying to pull up an email on your phone and crash into someone on the stairs. You fall on your ass and papers go everywhere. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” You scramble to collect the papers and see the person’s hands on the ground doing the same. You look up when you are handed the papers and you just stare into blue eyes. You feel your stomach drop.

He stares at you never saying anything. His lower part of his face was covered by some bizarre mask and it freaked you out for a second. He takes off up the stairs before you can say anything else. Bucky? “Wait please don’t go!” But he was already gone. You walk to your car and unlock it. You look back to the stairs. There is no way that was him. He is dead. They are both dead. You get in your car and try to steady your breathing. It was probably a figment of your imagination again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He made it up the stairs quickly hearing you call after him. Shit that was too close. She shouldn’t even be out of the building yet. He jumps into the parked passenger’s side of the SUV. He pulls the lower mask off.

“Did you put the tracker on her car? Hey, are you okay?”

Looking at Steve he exhales. “She literally ran into me.”

Steve looks terrified, “Did she recognize you?”

“No thank god I had this on. She is never out this early so she might be following up a lead.” They look out the windshield and watch you drive by.

“Let’s call Clint to follow her today. We don’t need her making us out yet,” Steve sighs.

Bucky shakes his head, “You know she is going to be pissed when we finally confront her.”

Steve turns the car on, “Yeah punk, I know. But we will deal with that later. Right now we need to contact Raymond about getting our hands on some guns. We need to be ready to strike Hydra when the time is right.” Their SUV pulls out of the parking lot and heads back to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read please leave a Kudos or even better leave me a comment. Would love to hear from my Readers.
> 
> If you like what you are reading let me know! You can also follow me on tumblr or fanfiction.net at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	3. Chapter 3 A plan gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sets up a time to sell weapons to a group from Brooklyn. Is it Hydra or is it someone else?
> 
> Her plan doesn't go the way she wanted it to.
> 
> Warnings: Brief Gun fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N - Your first name  
Y/L/N - Your last name
> 
> I want to thank petrichor-ish on tumblr for being my beta reader.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Chapter 3 A Plan Gone Wrong

You walk into the small studio apartment that you have called home for almost a year. You throw your keys on the counter along with the case files and your wallet. You were never the purse kind of girl and you loved the simplicity of a wallet in your jeans pocket. Of course, that simplicity is something that carried over into your everyday life. Your apartment is 500sq feet. One bedroom, one bath, a living room/dining room and kitchen. You didn’t need anything else. No pictures on the walls, no closets overflowing with clothes and shoes. What would you need all that for? You didn’t go clubbing and lord knew you wouldn’t date. The right man just didn’t exist. Not since them.

You never stayed in a place longer than 2 years. It was easy to move what little you had to your name and rent a furnished apartment. You walk over to the couch and plop down. The picture of you, Steve and Bucky was still on the coffee table. You played with a ring they gave you on your right ring finger. It was a simple band with each of your birthstones on it. It was a symbol of your relationship with the two people you had loved. A symbol of what was once a promising future and now you will never have that again. Love, no it definitely wasn’t for you anymore.

Tonight everything will change. You will come face to face with your enemy. God only knew how much you wanted to murder the bastard. Who knew, maybe you could. Yes, you worked for the federal government but as they say a leopard will never change its spots.

You got off the couch and walked to the bedroom. You bent down to pull a duffle bag from under the bed. Throwing it on the bed you begin to empty your dresser into the bag. You go to your closet, grabbing as many tops and jeans as you can stuff in the bag. 

You change out of your work clothes and throw on a pair of jeans, tank top and grab a red Henley shirt that belonged to Bucky. You then grab a hoodie that was Steve’s and throw that over the shirt. Comfort is what you needed to make it through the day. You threw on your black work boots to complete the outfit. 

You brought the bag to the living room and tucked the picture of you and the guys in it. You grab your black leather coat from the back of a chair and place that in the top of the duffle bag. You’re packed now how sad you can fill your life into one duffle bag.

You grabbed your duffle bag, case files, wallet and keys and took one last look around. You left the apartment and went down to your car. You threw everything in your back seat and jumped in the front. You pulled into traffic and went straight to the bank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrived at the bank and parked out front. You opened your trunk and grabbed a small backpack. Heading inside you noticed an SUV that had followed you from the apartment. You made note of it. Inside you went over to speak with a manager. A man came over smiling as you walked in, “hello, Y/N, how are you today?”

You smiled back, “Hi Ted. I need to get into my safe deposit box and I need to make a large withdrawal.” Ted knew you from your Brooklyn days and had left there when he turned 18. He knew your family and never questioned anything you needed. “How much are you going to take out?”

“I will need $50,000 in cash. The rest of it I need transferred to this account where it can’t be traced by the feds. I need this done in the next 15 minutes as I’m under a timeline.”

Ted takes the paper you pushed towards him and looks at it. “Not a problem let me get you to your safety deposit box.” You both walk out to the vault and go inside. You hand him your key and he opens the box. He pulls out the large box inside and hands it to you. You go to a room to open it in private. You pull out a few fake ids, a passport, burner cell phone, $50,000 cash and two guns. Both not registered. You pocket the phone, throw everything else in the backpack and lock the box up. You walk back out and Ted takes the box from you to put up. He walks you back to his office where he starts the process to pull out the cash you need and transfer the rest. He works quickly as you keep an eye out on the people coming and going. Thankfully he worked quickly and got what you needed done. The money you withdrew goes in the backpack with the rest. You stand to leave, “Thank you Ted.” He stands up to shake your hand “Anytime sweetheart.”

You walk outside and notice the same SUV still parked. You act like you don’t notice it and throw the backpack back in the backseat. You can’t think of who would be following you. But you decide to let them follow you to your next place. The clock readout was after 11am so you decided to head to the cafe in Brooklyn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pull up in front of the little cafe 30 minutes later. Looking in the rear view mirror you noticed the SUV didn’t follow you here. You tuck your service weapon in the waist under your shirt. You walk in and take the booth in the far back and wait. Twenty minutes go by and you see a tall, skinny guy walk in looking around. You nod your head towards him and he walks to the table to sit. “You Luke?”

The guy looks stressed out “Yeah, look we need to make this quick. Ask your question so I can get out of here. I think I’m being followed.”

“I need to know what you have heard or know about this new group Avengers coming into Brooklyn. Mainly I need the two main guys The Captain and Winter Soldier.”

Luke leans forward and speaks in a hushed tone, “Look I don’t know much. After the war between your family and Hydra all hell broke out. A year later after that war these two dudes show up. No one knows them; they wear these masks over the lower part of their face to keep their identities hidden.”

Mask? Shit did I run into one today at the parking garage, you think to yourself.

“Look Agent is it? I don’t know them other than they have helped to push Hydra out of our neighborhoods. It’s taken a while but they are doing more than the police.”

The door to the cafe chimes and Luke freaks out. “Look I have said enough, I’m out of here.” Before you could say anything he is gone. Damn it. You walk back outside to get in your car. You pull the burner phone out of your pocket and make a phone call to your middle man, Raymond. Phone picks up on the first ring, “Yeah?”

“Raymond? It’s y/f/n y/l/n.”

“Well you are the last person I thought I would ever hear from. What can I do for you y/n?” he replies.

“I have some guns I need to offload. Top stuff, never used, unregistered. You have a buyer that is in need? Maybe a group that is in Brooklyn?”

He chuckles, “Just so happens I have one. Group needs them. You have enough to go around?”

“Raymond, I wouldn’t be calling if I didn’t. Get me a buyer and a time. I will bring my stock. You know I’m good for it.”

“That I do y/n. Word is the FBI is looking for you. Heard you were laundering money and maybe working with Hydra. Is this true or are you playing me?”

“Raymond, last thing I would do is go against someone I have known my whole life. I was at work this morning when I heard my name come up. They found out I was selling guns on the side and running money through different accounts. They wanted to chat with me but I left before they could question me. I’m just trying to get rid of the rest of my stock so I can lay low.”

Silence on the line. Please buy it. “Okay, y/n, I will call you back with the buyer information. Give me a little bit.” With that he hung up. You pulled out a piece of paper that Richards gave you with the safe house address. You headed that way to get the guns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had gotten to the safe house within 15 minutes and pulled into the garage. You opened the trunk and walked into the dining room where the guns were going to be under the floor. You pulled the floorboards up and sure enough there were a ton of guns stashed like the director said. You started pulling them out and loading them in the trunk. It took you a good 20 minutes to load the entire trunk. You had everything from hand guns to shotguns and rifles. This would make any buyer happy. Your phone rings and you pick up. “Yes.”

“Buyer said they will meet you at 8pm at a warehouse in Brooklyn. I’m texting you the address.”

He hangs up on you again and your phone chimes. Perfect. Hydra is within your grasp. Soon they will be buying from you and you will be able to take them down. Maybe you won’t have to go undercover after all. 

You call Richards and relay the time and place to him. You tell him you are packed and ready to run if things go south. Richards lets you know that the plan was in motion on his side. He informs you that as soon as you left he had bank accounts made in your name. The accounts look like you have funneled money through them. So now you are wanted for questioning by the FBI. 

Richards let the task force know a tip came in that you might be selling guns to Hydra tonight. Once this sale goes down he would terminate your employment and you would be able to start your undercover work. You hang up the cell phone and break it. You didn’t want the bureau tracking your regular phone. You walk out to the car and throw the broken phone in the glove box and along with your service weapon. You grab one of your unregistered guns out of the backpack and place it in your waistband. You take the burner cell out of your pocket and set an alarm. You decided to get some sleep now since you didn’t know when you would be able to get some after tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your phone wakes you up just before 7pm. You get to your car and head out towards the warehouse. You want to be there first so you know the ins and outs of the place. You are a little anxious but you can’t wait to come face to face with the enemy.

You arrive at the warehouse and wait. You see two SUVs pull up and a black Lexus. Raymond gets out of the Lexus. You pull your hoodie over your head and get out.

He walks over to you and shakes your hand. “Y/n it has been far too long. I’m glad you are looking well. I have come to make sure you have the merchandise?”

You pop the trunk, “Go take a look for yourself.” Your eyes never leave the SUVs. Raymond goes to look in the trunk briefly and whistles. He walks towards the SUVs to signal them to come out. Four people jump out of the SUVs. Two men, tall and built wearing lower face masks walk toward you. It’s the same mask you saw on the guy you ran into on the stairs. While a red-headed female and short haired brunette man stayed back. This is definitely not Hydra and not what you were expecting.

“Y/n, I would like to introduce you to your new buyer. The Captain and Winter Soldier. They made an offer I know you won’t be able to refuse.”

The one called Winter Soldier throws a duffle bag in front of you. The Captain goes to walk by you to go to the trunk and you lock eyes. Staring at you are beautiful blue eyes that take your breath away. This is just your head playing with you but you swear you have seen them before. He looks in the trunk and nods. The woman and man come over and start unloading the trunk. You grab the duffle bag and open it. Cash, you guess at least $100,000. You notice the Captain and Winter Soldier are just staring at you.

You walk over to them. “So who are you guys really? I heard you are pushing Hydra out of Brooklyn. You do realize Hydra will come after you. You cut one head off the snake and two more grow back. You really want to gamble your lives over territory?”

The Captain steps closer to you and you can barely hear him say “What’s it to you?”

You look him in his eyes. It can’t be. “Hydra won’t stop. It’s your funeral if you keep pushing. I should know I lost the loves of my life.”

You continue to just stare at him until you hear your name called. “Y/N, FBI show us your hands.” You spin around and see the task force has showed up. Shit. I forgot.

The Captain grabs you harshly by the arm. “You set us up?”

You quickly knee him in the stomach and swing your arm down to break the hold on your arm. You run to your car to get away as gunshots go off around you. You duck next to your car and see that one of your tires is flat, probably from a stray bullet. Opening the backdoor you grab your backpack and duffle bag. Standing up you shoot in the direction of the task force and take off running away from the fight. 

The Winter Soldier had grabbed their bag of money back while the redhead and brunette open fire on the task force. 

The task force is firing at the Avengers and you as you run away. The Captain sees you are being shot at so he signals for his team to give you cover. 

The Captain, Winter Soldier and their two people jump up from behind their SUVS and start firing their weapons at the task force making the task force to drop back for cover. Raymond had already disappeared before the shooting began. 

You are out the back of the warehouse and running down the pavement to get to the road. Maybe you can hot wire a car or something. Next thing you hear is the screeching tires. The SUVs come barreling from the warehouse and are heading your way. Shit. You take your gun out and start firing at the first one. It didn’t do you any good as the SUVs surround you. The Winter Soldier jumps out and points his gun at you.

“Get in the vehicle now!” He yells at you. You grab your bags and walk over to his side. He opens the door and pushes you in with your bags. He hops back in and the SUV peels away as the task force is shooting at you. You notice the Captain is driving like a mad man. “Where are we going? What do you want with me?” You yell at them. They ignore you. Great, wonderful I’m captured by mad men. This plan wasn’t going like it was supposed to. You sit back and try to figure out where you are going. About 15 minutes goes by and things start looking familiar.

You end up driving to a neighborhood you know all too well. There is no way in hell you are going here but sure enough you pull into the driveway of your parent’s house. The SUVs pull into the garage. The Captain and Winter Soldier step out and your door is opened. You are roughly pulled from the back seat. “What the hell asshole? Don’t you fucking touch me.” You slap him across the face and the Winter Soldier is having none of it. He picks you up before you can protest and throws you over his shoulder. You are screaming every cuss word you can think of at them. The Captain, Winter Soldier and you go into the house. You see the redhead and brunette hang back outside smirking at you. Shit this isn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please remember to leave Kudos or even a comment. Let me know what you think so far.  
If you like what you are reading let me know! You can also follow me on tumblr or fanfiction.net at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	4. Face to face with your past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally finds out the identity of the Captain and Winter Soldier.
> 
> Tempers rise and smut finally happens between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally smut!! 
> 
> Reader with each man. There is rough sex, oral sex female receiving and spankings ahead in this chapter. If it’s not your thing don’t read! 
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far in this story. Also, this is the first time I have ever written smut so I hope it goes well. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I want to thank my beta readers petrichor-ish and music-culture-mythology. I couldn’t have done this without your input!
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Chapter 4 Face To Face With Your Past

You are brought into the living room and dropped on the couch. “Son of a bitch!” you yell. The Winter Soldier goes over to the Captain and they start talking. They keep glancing at you as they talk to one another. You can’t make out what they are saying so you stand up to confront them. “Hey, assholes! What am I doing here? I don’t know what you want but you have your guns. You took your cash back so just let me go.” That got their attention. 

The Captain walks over to you and you have to look up at him. “You have caused a lot of trouble tonight.” You hold your breath at how close he is to you. He looks at the hoodie you are wearing and reaches to touch it but pulls back before he touches you. “You are going to answer our questions to the best of your ability. Got it?” 

You smirk at him, “And why would I do that? I have no guarantee I’m getting out of this alive.” 

He leans forward and you are practically nose to nose. “Listen doll, we aren’t going to hurt you. We just need to know what you are up to.” Soon as he said doll your eyes light up.

“Steve? Is that you?” You watch him as he takes a few steps back away from you and the Winter Soldier walks up next to him. You stare at them both unsure what to do next. Hesitating for a moment, “Please tell me who you are. Are you Steve? I will tell you whatever you want to know but I need to know who you really are.” 

The Captain and Winter Soldier glance around each other then back at you. Something is off you can sense it in their body language.

“Are you them? Steve...Bucky…? I can’t take the mind tricks anymore.” You sink into the couch and can feel your eyes start to water up. This is just your mind playing with you. Of course it’s not them. They are dead! They wouldn’t lie to you. Just focus damn it. 

Sensing movement you glance up and see them both approach you. The Captain sits in front of you while the Winter Soldier sits next to you. You look between them confused. Your stomach drops as you watch them both slowly pull off their masks. 

You are not sure if you were screaming in your head or out loud as you come face to face with your past. This can’t be. How in the hell? Your mind goes a mile a minute trying to understand how they can be in front of you. 

“It’s us doll,” Steve whispers. He slowly grabs your hand and squeezes it. You look at Steve and then at Bucky. You pull your hand away quickly. 

“How is this possible? You’re supposed to be dead!” You lean forward and slap Steve across his face. He looks at you in shock as his hand touches where you just hit him. You look at Bucky and slap him as you get up to put distance between them.

Bucky looks pissed off that you slapped him. He goes to stand up and Steve stands in between you both. You know better than to hit him. That is one rule he had in your relationship with him.

You watch them as they just stand there, unsure what to do next. You feel like you could actually kill them for what they have done to you. They lied this entire time to you. 

“How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! How could you leave me and make me think you were dead for 10 years?” You are screaming at them. This can’t be real. It has to be a dream. The men you loved would never do this to you. Steve walks up to you with his hands up and you decide to strike him again. It’s like you just snapped and couldn’t control yourself. You are slapping him as tears are falling down your face. 

This wasn’t love. How could it have been? Your heart was broken again. Bucky inserts himself in between you and Steve trying to calm you down, but you just start slapping him instead. 

Bucky grabs you forcibly by the arms and slams you to his chest. You feel like you can’t breathe. Is it the stress or his hold? You’re not really sure. He drags you back to the couch and pulls you into his lap. He is holding you against his chest as you try to struggle. “Shhh doll, it’s okay. Let us explain.”

“Fuck you Barnes and Fuck you Rogers! I don’t care what your excuses are you lied to me. I hate you, I HATE YOU both!” You are sobbing uncontrollably. 

Steve is watching you both unsure of what to do. He hates seeing you cry. This was their fault for lying. If they could have told you the truth they would have but there was no other option at the time but to lie. It was for your protection. 

Bucky is rocking you in his lap, kissing your temple and trying to comfort you to the best of his ability. “Doll you need to breathe.”

You are breathing fast. It’s like you can’t think straight, you can’t breathe. The world is spinning out of control and all you can do is spin with it. The tears are blinding. You can barely see Steve move to your side. 

Steve sits next to you both on the couch and starts wiping your tears away. “Please doll, try to relax. You are going to hyperventilate if you don’t get your breathing under control.” He kisses your tear soaked cheeks.

Just like that, you can’t help but to relax in Bucky’s hold. Feeling his lips on your cheeks makes you take a shuddering breath in and out. How can you surrender yourself so quickly to these liars? Bucky joins Steve and he starts kissing your neck slowly. 

You melt into them, at the feeling it starts to stir within you. God you have missed this, missed them. Their lips are so perfect. How could they break your heart and piece it back together this quickly. They always knew how to relax you when you got upset. You let out a deep breath. 

Steve pulls back as he watches Bucky softly nuzzle your neck “That’s it y/n, deep breath in and out. Good girl.” 

You close your eyes and lean your head into Bucky. How can this be real? This has to be a dream. You have so many emotions running through you. Between Bucky kissing you on the head and Steve’s hands caressing your legs you sigh. Slowly opening your eyes you look at Steve. “I hate that you can do this to me.” 

Steve smirks at you “What’s that doll?” He lets his hand wander up your leg and lightly squeezes your thigh. 

You look between both of them, “I’m mad at you but I want you. It’s been so long since I last felt your lips or touch on me. I need to feel you both to know this is real.” 

Bucky grabs your face with both hands and starts kissing you. The kiss immediately deepens between you both. It was passionate, sweet and low. You let out a moan against his lips and he breaks the kiss. Bucky smiles at you, knowing what his kiss has done to you. “Why don’t you give Stevie a kiss doll. I bet he would love to feel your pretty lips.”

Steve leans forward at that comment and you lean into him. Steve grabs you and you both start kissing more forcibly then you and Bucky. You are all tongue and teeth fighting for control. Steve was always about dominance and you let him have it. 

You can feel Bucky’s hands are roaming your body. He reaches under your tops and grabs your breast, you groan into the kiss with Steve. You break the kiss with him. “God, I have to have you both. Please I need you, I need to feel you.”

Steve gets off the couch and pulls you up in front of him. “You have no idea how long we have waited to hear you say that.” 

Bucky stands up behind you and kisses your neck, “Have you fucked anyone else?”

You look at Steve and Bucky with a dirty look, “No I haven’t whored around if that’s what you want to know. It’s only been you two. For 10 years there was no one else. Why have you?”

Steve shakes his head, “Never doll. There has only been you. You are the only one who can ride this cock.” 

You look at Bucky and he grabs your ass roughly, “I haven’t been with any other dame. You belong to me, to us. My cock will only be buried in you. I can’t wait to fuck your pussy. What about you Steve?” 

Steve rubs his hand over your clothed mound. “I bet you feel just as tight as ever. You gonna squeeze my cock good while I fuck you?”

You moan at the feeling of them. “God yes, I need these clothes off and you both naked now.” 

Steve drags you out of the living room and down the hallway. You reach the master bedroom and look at the enormous bed there. You walk over to it and sit down. Your nerves are starting to get to you as you look up at them. “Doll, are you okay?” Bucky comes over and sits next to you. “Talk to me.”

You bite your lip and look at Steve then him, “It’s been so long. What if you don’t find me attractive anymore? I mean I’ve changed. I just don’t want to be a disappointment.”

Steve walks over and sits next to you. He grabs your hand and kisses your palm, “y/n you will never be a disappointment. Trust me when I say we missed you and I know I can’t wait to see you naked.” 

Bucky touches your arm lightly “Sweetheart you know we want you. So let us. I want to worship your body.”

You nod your head and let out a sigh. You can do this. It’s just your guys. “Okay.”

Steve is the first to grab the sweatshirt you are wearing and quickly pulls it off you, “I will take back MY sweatshirt.” He throws it on the floor and starts kissing down your jaw. You tilt your head back and sigh. 

You feel Bucky’s breath against your ear as he whispers, “And I will take MY shirt back while we are at it.” He tears you out of that and you are left in your tank top, jeans and boots. 

Steve pulls you into his lap and you straddle him. You grind your hips into his growing erection and he groans. You both start making out and grinding into each other. You feel yourself becoming aroused the more you press up against him. You moan into the kiss and Steve uses that moment to slide his tongue in your mouth. The kiss deepens and he dominates you. 

You feel your tank top being pulled up your body by Bucky. You are forced to break the kiss and the tank top goes flying. Bucky quickly unlatches your bra and it slides off you. They both exhale at the sight of you and all you see is lust in their eyes.

Steve bends down and takes your breast into his mouth hungrily. He starts sucking on your nipple and you arch your back at the feeling, moaning his name as you feel yourself getting more worked up. 

Bucky pulls your boots off as he watches you and Steve. He has missed this, seeing you coming undone in front of him is making him hard. 

Steve pulls away from your nipple with a pop and makes you stand up. He unbuttons you’re jeans and slowly pulls the zipper down. He turns you to Bucky who pulls them over hips and down your legs. You step out of them and stand before them in just your black lacy boy shorts. 

Steve slaps your ass making you cry out an, “Ahhh!” 

Bucky pulls you into his lap and you start kissing him with more fervor. Bucky was different then Steve. He let you have the control you needed in that moment. You moved to kiss his neck and lightly ran your teeth over him causing him to pull your hips into him more. 

You kiss your way to his ear and lightly bite him just the way he likes. That causes him to snap and he flips your position making you land on your back. Buck starts kissing down your neck and stops at your breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth sucks hard while lightly pinching the other one. You arch your back and whimper. He smiles against you and continues his descent down your stomach. 

You look at Steve who is standing up and stripping his clothes off. He is staring at you with desire in his eyes as he watches Bucky reach your mound and kiss your clothed pussy. Steve loves seeing you vulnerable to them. He strips completely naked and starts stroking himself as Bucky teases you. 

You are moaning and running your fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Please Bucky I need you. I need to feel you on me.” Bucky quickly pulls off your underwear and his tongue dips between your folds. You swear you see stars as soon as you feel his magical tongue at work. He pulls back and licks across your clit then starts sucking on it. Your hips try to come off the bed as you breathe out, “Jesus, Buck.” Bucky throws your legs over his shoulders and pins your hips to the bed with his arm. Just as you look down at him he gives you the biggest grin and starts licking and sucking everything he can. He is like a starved man. Your eyes roll back and you are moaning like crazy. Bucky was always good with his tongue. “Ah, Bucky.” You start running your fingers through his hair as he continues his assault on you.

Steve sits next to you watching Bucky. He loves the little noises his friend is pulling from you. Steve reaches down to your clit and starts rubbing it in tight circles. You feel your orgasm start to build. “Oh, oh god I’m close.” 

Bucky slips two fingers into you and curls them right at your sweet spot. Steve rubs your clit faster while Bucky finger fucks you fast and you finally cum screaming their names. Your thighs tighten around Bucky’s head as he licks up your release and pulls his fingers out. He gets up to take his clothes off and Steve is on you instantly.

“God I need to be buried in you. Will you let me doll?” He spreads your thighs and rubs his cock against your pussy, you squeal.

“Yes, please Steve, I need you.” Steve grabs his cock and slams into your cunt in one thrust. You both groan together as your pussy tightens up on the intrusion. You have to take a second to adjust to him as he is long and thick. You haven’t felt this in 10 years and this is just as you remembered it. He leans down to kiss you. “Just relax sweetheart. I will take care of you just the way you like.” 

Steve grabs your leg and throws it over his shoulder. He thrusts hard and you sigh at the new angle he has you at. He pulls out and thrusts in hard again. You grab onto his arms as he starts fucking you hard and fast. Every snap of his hips has you moaning out for more. “Yes, fuck, yes! Fuck me Steve. Fuck me harder.” He starts pounding into you with everything he has. You rake your nails down his back and he groans. You feel Bucky climb up on the bed next to your head. You watch him stroke himself to the pace that Steve is slamming into you. You bite your lip, “Oh, god, please, Stevie I need to cum!” 

He reaches in between your bodies and as soon as he starts rubbing your clit. You cum hard, tensing up on Steve making him groan out in pleasure. A couple more thrusts of his hips and he is cumming inside you. He leans down to kiss you, “I love you doll.”

You smile back, “I love you Steve.” He pulls out of you and gets up to clean himself off in the bathroom. 

Bucky takes his cue and flips you onto your stomach. He pulls you up roughly to your hands and knees. He slaps your ass cheek hard with his hand and you groan, “You’ve been a naughty girl tonight. You like cumming for Steve?”

Slap

“Are you going to let me fuck your pussy?”

Slap

“Bucky.”

Slap

“You are lucky I don’t just smack your ass till its red and you can’t sit down. You know I don’t like it when you hit me. Did you forget that?”

Slap

“No, Bu..Bucky I’m sorry.”

Every slap to your ass was making your core ache for attention.

Your eyes close at the sensation from him spanking you and you let out a groan. “Please, Bucky. I’m sorry. Please fuck me. I will behave.”

“Oh doll, you will be sorry when I’m through with you.” You feel him press his cock against your slit and he thrusts hard into you. Your walls flutter around him and he breathes out a fuck. You take a minute to adjust to him. He is a little thicker than Steve same long length. 

He grabs your hips tightly and starts thrusting into you. He sets a fast, hard pace. It’s a mixture of pain and pleasure. You knew you would be feeling this tomorrow.

You feel his balls slapping against you. “Buc..Bucky, more, please more.” He slaps your ass and you groan out. He wraps a hand in your hair and pulls you back by it fucking you harder. God you loved him being rough with you. You knew he was being rougher than usual as a punishment for hitting him earlier. You just prayed he would let you cum.

He released your hair and pushed your head down to the mattress. The change in position had him hitting your g spot. Bucky was thrusting into you so hard the bed frame was hitting the wall. “I could fuck you in this position like this all night doll and not let you cum. What do you say? You think you deserve to cum?”

“Please, please let me cum. I want to cum for you.”

Steve had walked out of the bathroom in his jeans and decided to watch you both from a reading chair off to the side of the bed. You looked at him with hooded eyes and he was smirking at you. He knew you messed up and that Bucky would punish you in his own way.

You didn’t know how much more you could take as you were being kept on edge by him. He must have heard you whimper as he took one hand off your hip and reached around to your clit. He starts rubbing it at a slow pace and you start to feel your orgasm build. “Bucky, please, just, just a little more.” He obliges and circles it faster until you are screaming his name. Bucky feels you tighten on him and he thrusts a few more times, finally cumming with a shout of your name. He stills inside you as your pussy milks every drop from him. After a minute he pulls out of you and you collapse face first into the bed. He lets out a laugh as he flops down next to you.

“Holy shit doll. That was fantastic. I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.”

You tap the bed with your hand a few times. “You weren’t too rough. Though, I need a few minutes. I can’t move. I feel so freaking good.” 

Steve is laughing at you both from the chair, “Already tapping out? I think you have another round or two in you.”

You roll over to your back. “You are probably right but I need a minute. My body is on overdrive right now.” 

Steve walks to your side of the bed and pulls you up to him so you are laying on him with your back up against him. Bucky follows you and wraps an arm over you once you settle. “I have missed this so much. You, the sex, in bed like this.” Bucky just smiles at you.

“If you missed me so much why didn’t you tell me you both were alive? If you loved me like you said why put me through all that pain?” You pull away from them both and sit in the middle of the bed looking at them.

“Doll, trust me when I tell you we had no choice in the matter. We wanted to tell you but it’s complicated,” Steve sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

“You need to explain it then. Make me understand.” You look at them both and see how conflicted they are.

Bucky sits up and touches your arm but you shrug him off. “Doll don’t be like this. We will tell you when we can. The truth, all of it, but we can’t now.” 

You climb off the bed and head to the bathroom to clean up quickly. Bucky is right behind you grabbing a towel to clean himself off. You might as well get yourself ready as you know a fight is going to break out.

You come back out to the bedroom and start putting your clothes on. “Fine, till then I have nothing to say. I need to leave here anyways. I have a job to do.” 

Steve and Bucky just look at you confused. “What job?” Steve asks.

You look at them and shrug, “I can’t tell you right now. But I can tell you the truth when I’m done doing my job.” 

Steve grabs your arm, “No, not good enough.” 

Bucky has thrown on his pants and quirks his eyebrow. “Doll you know we won’t let you leave till you tell us.” 

You pull your arm away from Steve. You know how this will go. They won’t let you leave once they know your plan. If you tried sneaking out they might tie you to the bed. You shake your head, “If I tell you, not only am I jeopardizing my job but you may interfere.”

Steve and Bucky are just watching you. They look intimidating in their jeans and nothing else. “Doll, start talking,” Bucky is cleared irritated.

You start to feel your temper rise again. How hypocritical of them. You turn your back to them, folding your arms over your chest, “You know, you are the biggest hypocrites right now. You expect me to roll over and tell you everything while you sit there not telling me the truth again?”

Bucky puts his hands on your shoulder, “We aren’t lying doll. We have our reasons to not tell you yet. I need you to trust us. Trust that when the time is right we will tell you everything.”

You turn back to Bucky and look at him. You shake your head, “Fine.”

You tell them everything you and Richards had talked about that morning. How you expected to meet with Hydra and not them. You explain you are undercover and that you need to get evidence against Hydra so the task force can take them down.

Steve is the first to speak, “Hell no, not happening. I don’t care if it’s your job! This is Rumlow we are talking about. You could get killed.”

“Steve you have to trust me. I’ve been trained for this. Rumlow won’t kill me. I’m the prize that got away. Word is going to get back to him I’m on the run and in Brooklyn. He will come to me. Let me do my job. Once Hydra is out of the way the territories go back to the way they were. No senseless murders.”

“Y/n I said no.” Steve says with malice.

“God damn it. Bucky help me out,” you whine.

Bucky is looking between you both. “I don’t want to be the deal breaker. I don’t like this at all doll. Steve is right to an extent. But she is only here Steve because her boss wants her. If she doesn’t follow through with her plan, Rumlow will know something is up if she doesn’t try to go into hiding locally. Again I don’t like it but she has to go.”

“Fine, fuck it, whatever. You want to get yourself killed fine. I don’t care,” He yells at you then turns to Bucky, “and you can fuck off jerk.” Steve stomps out of the room. 

You want to chase after him but Bucky stops you. “Let me go talk to him doll. You go shower. Once you are done and maybe I talk sense into him we can eat.” He leans down and kisses you softly on your lips. “I love you doll” 

You smile, “I love you Bucky.” With that he leaves the bedroom to talk to Steve. Why do men have to be so difficult? You head to the bathroom to shower. Maybe this will help chase away your nerves. You feel so emotionally drained just from learning they are alive. You strip out of your clothes and turn the shower to as hot as it goes. Soon as you step in and the water hits you, you start to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you like what you are reading leave me a kudos or a comment below. Only way I know I’m doing well is your feedback!
> 
> If you like what you are reading let me know! You can also follow me on tumblr or fanfiction.net at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	5. Nothing's fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still some tension between reader and Steve. The next morning arrives and the reader sees yet again that her boys are hiding something from her.
> 
> Reader also gets a phone call from the last person she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta readers petrichor-ish & music-culture-mythology for giving me direction in this chapter.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Chapter 5 Nothing’s Fair In Love And War

The shower didn’t relax you as you thought it would. Your mind was trying to process everything that was thrown at you. You just found out the two men who you thought were dead were very much alive. You were mad at them. They couldn’t even tell you why they did it. They only said they would tell you another time. Then against everything logical you slept with them both. You wish you could say you regretted it but you can’t. You would be lying to yourself.

Changing into a tank top and shorts, you threw your hair in a messy bun and fell backwards onto the bed. You knew you would have to update Richards to let him know you were okay. The last thing you wanted was for him to think you were in danger after the FBI raid. You hear a knock on the door and you turn to face it, “Come in.”

Opening the door Bucky sticks his head in, “I figured you probably haven’t eaten dinner so I ordered some pizza while you were in the shower. It should be here soon.”

Now that you think of it you haven’t eaten at all today, “Thanks Buck I will be out in a few. I need to check in with my boss.”

He nods, “Okay doll.” He starts to close the door but leaves it cracked unbeknownst to you.

Hopping off the bed you grab your jeans off the floor. Feeling around the pocket you pull out your burner phone. Opening it up you dial Richards number. The phone rings a few times before he picks up. “Y/L/N, where the hell have you been? Are you alright?”

“Hi to you too Richards, sorry I haven’t called I have been a little...preoccupied.”

“What happened at the warehouse? Are you safe?”

Running a hand through your hair you sigh, “Yeah sorry about that. My middle man set me up with the Avengers instead of Hydra. Trust me I wasn’t expecting that. I’m safe currently. I’m hanging low at an undisclosed location. I’m hoping to move tomorrow so I can try to make contact with Hydra.”

“As long as you are safe that’s all that matters. I have to say not seeing Hydra in that location threw me off. But, it worked out in your favor as the task force still caught you selling guns to a rising syndicate. As far as the task force is concerned they think you are a dirty agent.”

Chuckling a little into the phone, “Well thank god the task force bought it. Here’s hoping our mole will pass the information on to Hydra. That will play in my favor come tomorrow. Look, I need to jump off so I can take care of things and head to bed. Soon as it is safe to make contact with you again I will.”

“Agent y/l/n, please be safe. If I think your life is in danger I will pull the plug on this operation. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear sir.” you acknowledge him.

“Good, I will be looking forward to hearing from you soon. Good night Agent.”

The phone hangs up and you groan. Life is going to get more difficult tomorrow. You throw your phone on the nightstand and make your way out to the kitchen.

Walking down the short hallway you take everything in. It is so weird to be back at your parents’ house. Some things have changed decor wise but it’s still home to you. You walk in to the kitchen and Steve is grabbing plates from the cabinets.

“We got your favorite pepperoni.” Bucky opens the box to show you.

“Thanks Buck.” You look at Steve and he gives you a small smile. The tension is there between you both but hopefully he will come around.

“We also have beer if you want it or water.” Bucky holds up a beer for you.

“I’m going to need a couple of these after my day.” You quickly grab it from him and take a swig.

Grabbing some pizza and beer you all head to the living room. You plop on the couch in front of the TV. Bucky and Steve sit on either side of you. Steve turns on the Mets game that he recorded that day and you all sit back to watch.

It is weird sitting here eating in between these two men. You can’t believe this is real. You steal a glance at Steve who is taking a drink of his beer. He notices you looking at him and you look quickly back at the TV. He doesn’t say anything as you all eat and drink.

A part of you is telling you this was nice, it felt like old times. Bucky would yell at a play happening on TV and Steve would give his own commentary on what happened. You smiled as you sunk back into the couch listening to their banter. Taking a swig every now and then from your beer, you try to unwind and let the tension between you three go.

Soon as Bucky was done eating he pulled you against him and you relaxed into his side. He kissed your head and all you could do was snuggle into him. You missed this, the light touches and kisses as you watched the game. This felt so natural to you.

A few minutes later you felt Steve grab your legs and put them in his lap. You weren’t expecting this and you looked at him in shock. He gave you a small smile and started to rub your legs. Maybe he wasn’t so mad at you after all. You couldn’t be sure; Steve was always the hardest to read. He had a poker face that you would love to have. You were always an open book to them, easy to read but stubborn as hell.

A part of you wished things were different. This felt like home and everything you thought your future would hold. You knew though as much as you loved being close to them you were here for one reason and one reason only, to take down Hydra and if possible kill Rumlow. No amount of lost time with them would cure the anger that was in your heart. Hydra destroyed everything you held dearly . How the hell did you even know that Bucky and Steve were the same from all those years ago? You could sense they were hiding something from you and it killed you. You had been open, honest, something that they use to preach about being important. Somehow it didn’t apply to them, at least right now. You tried to push that out of your mind. You had to focus on a game plan for tomorrow and how you would get in touch with Rumlow. But for now, you would just enjoy the moment with them.

Somewhere in between snuggling Bucky and the leg rubs from Steve you dozed off. You felt your body start to shift and you groaned. You cracked your eye open and saw that you were in Steve’s arms. He was carrying you to the bedroom when you opened your eyes a little looking at him. “Steve?”

“It is okay doll I gotcha. I’m just going to bring you to bed.”

Leaning your head against him you take in his scent. He walked into the bedroom and put you down on the bed softly. He pulled the covers down on one side of the bed for you and you got under. Once you were covered he sat next to you just staring at you. He pushed a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled.

Looking at him you asked, “Are you still mad at me?”

He sighed, “Doll no, I’m not mad. Let’s talk about this tomorrow okay.”

“Are you guys going to sleep in here with me?” You start fiddling with the blankets, nervous of what he would say next.

“If that’s what you want doll then yeah we will.” Steve puts his hand on top of yours lightly squeezing it.

Hesitating you pressed on, “I think I would sleep better if you did.”

Leaning down Steve kisses your cheek, “Then we will. Let me go make sure everything is locked up.”

Closing your eyes you drift off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was filtering in the windows as you start to wake up. You open your eyes to see you are laying on Steve’s chest with your leg and arm draped over him. Directly behind you is Bucky who has his arm around your waist. You smile to yourself, you definitely missed this.

Your cell phone starts going off. Shit

“Whose phone is going off so early?” Bucky is grumbling into your shoulder.

“Sorry Buck it’s mine.” you look over your shoulder to watch him reaching for the phone.

Grabbing it, he shuts the phone off. “Whoever just called can leave a message.”

“Shhh too early.” Steve wraps an arm around you and snuggles your head closer to his.

You can’t help but giggle. The guys were never morning people let alone this needy. You try to readjust and you feel something hard against your backside.

“Keep moving like that and you might get a morning surprise doll.” Bucky kisses your shoulder.

“Promises, promises Buck,” you start to chuckle.

Your hand is gently rubbing over Steve’s heart. He grabs your hand and you feel him stroke his fingers over the ring on your hand. He brings your hand to his mouth and kisses the ring.

“I can’t believe you still have this after all this time.” Steve taps the ring with his finger.

“Of course I do, it is from you both. It has never left my hand since you gave it to me.”

Bucky kisses your shoulder and is pressing closer to you sandwiching you between them. Steve leans down and kisses your lips when suddenly his cell starts ringing. Steve breaks away from you to roll to his side of the bed to answer it. You lean back into Bucky as you watch him take the call.

“Yeah, wait, slow down. What do you...?” Steve looks at you and Bucky. He mouths to you both I have to take this. He rolls out of bed and takes the call outside the bedroom.

You watch him leave and Bucky starts grinding against your backside. “Well since Steve left how about that morning surprise?” You squeal as he rolls you to your back and starts kissing you. His hand is already making its way down your shorts and to your clit. You moan out as he starts rubbing it lightly and kissing your face. God you wanted him.

Just as he was about to slip fingers into you his cell phone goes off. Bucky pulls away from you quickly huffing out a motherfucker as he rolls to grab his phone off the nightstand on your side of the bed.

“This better be good.” Bucky snaps into the cell.

There is silence and he just looks at you. It’s just like the look Steve gave you; concern and frustration.

“No, don’t do anything yet till you hear from me or Steve.” Bucky says as he walks out of the bedroom.

Great you’re turned on and both of them left you. You decide you might as well get up and check your phone. You climb off the bed and grab your phone. One missed call, unknown number and one voicemail.

Thinking it was Richards you click on the voice mail. As soon as it starts you hear a familiar voice, “Hi sweetheart, it has been a long time. I heard you may have gotten in over your head with the feds and are laying low in Brooklyn. It would be real nice if we could meet. Maybe coffee at that little cafe you love? Let’s say in the next hour and a half. I hope you slept well. I’ve been thinking of you a lot. Hope to see you soon.”

As soon as the voicemail ends you throw the phone on the bed. How the hell did he get your number? Shit, fuck. I thought I would have more time to plan this first meeting.

Jumping out of bed you rummage through your bag with all your clothes. You grab some things and run to the bathroom to get changed.

By the time you got ready in the bathroom you figured you had about an hour to form a plan of action.

Walking out of the bathroom you see the guys in the bedroom.

“Going somewhere doll?” Bucky quirks an eyebrow at you.

Steve is standing there with a knowing look on his face.

“As a matter of fact, I am. I have to meet someone in an hour so I don’t have time for this.”

“You are meeting him aren’t you?” Steve spits out. You can see he has figured out that you were meeting Rumlow.

“Okay, yes guys I’m meeting Rumlow for coffee at the Little Sweet Café in Brooklyn. He was the person who called my phone and left a message.”

Bucky looks mad, “How the fuck did he get your number?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” You can’t help the eye roll you give.

“You’re not going doll. I don’t like this.” Steve glares at you.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. You lost that privilege when you both left me alone when I needed you the most.”

“Doll, this is not up for discussion. You have no clue what you are getting into.” Bucky interjects.

“Newsflash, this is going to happen. I can take care of myself. I’ve done a pretty damn good job over the years without you.”

Steve walks over to you and puts his hands on your shoulders, “Can you not be like this for 10 minutes? You should know better than to jump when Rumlow calls you. I don’t want to see you hurt. Let us help you.”

Pulling away from Steve you take a few steps back, “I’m doing things on my terms, not yours. Anyways, you can’t help me. Rumlow is targeting the Captain and Winter Soldier. Just let me do what I have to by myself.”

Steve rubs a hand through his hair, “If he tries anything I swear I will end him.”

“Not before I do,” you give him a small smile. You turn and walk to the bedroom door, looking over your shoulder, “Oh by the way I need my car out of storage. Can you send someone to get it for me? I figured my car I was driving earlier tonight was taken by the FBI as evidence.”

Bucky chuckles, “Yes doll, I will send someone to get it for you. Be ready in 15 minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are enjoying this so far. I have a beta reader and I was able to edit all my chapters now. 
> 
> If you like what you are reading let me know! You can also follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	6. Back In Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets with her father’s killer after 10 years, Brock Rumlow. She needs to find a way to convince him she isn’t a federal agent and that she is back in business. 
> 
> Reader also has to enlist a long lost friend and mend a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank petrichor-ish on tumblr for being my beta reader on this chapter.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Chapter 6 Back In Business 

You made your way outside to see your 1970 Chevelle SS. It was black with white racing stripes on the hood. The car was sitting there in pristine condition. You walk over to it and run your hand over the hood. This was at one time your mom’s car. It was bittersweet to see it again. The guys approached you as you were taking the car in.

“It has been in a garage this entire time that you were gone. We wanted to make sure it was ready for your return.” Steve lightly touches your shoulder.

“My return, how did you know I would be back?” You look at him over your shoulder.

“Call it a feeling doll.” Steve smirks at you.

Ignoring his comment you open the door to get in. Leaning over you open the glove compartment and pull out a butterfly knife you threw in there a long time ago. It was a gift from Bucky. Putting it in your pocket you start the engine. Hearing the car come to life sent chills down your spine. Yeah, this was familiar and you loved it. You made a lot of gun sales from this car. When you showed up in this car people knew instantly what family you belonged to. You swore the roar of the engine sent fear to those you met. It was a V8 and could go 0-60 in about 6 seconds. You and the guys outran the cops many times in this. You also fucked a lot in here as well. You smiled at that memory.

Getting back out of the car you hear footsteps coming from the garage. Looking over in that direction you saw the same redhead and brunette from when you arrived.

Stopping in front of you they smile at you. The red head spoke, “Hi, we didn’t get properly introduced yesterday I’m Natasha, you can call me Nat. This here is Clint.”

He extends his hand to you and you shake it, “Nice to meet you Y/N, we have heard a lot about you.”

Smirking at that, “I hope it was all good.” You look at the guys who both grin at you.

“Don’t worry I assure you it was all good.” He looks over to the guys, “We are going to head over to the café to get a feel of the location and set up surveillance.”

“Keep a good distance. Last thing we want is for you to be spotted,” Bucky tells them.

Clint nods and they walk to an SUV that is parked in front of the garage. You watch as they got in it and pulled away. When they are out of sight you turn back to them.

“We will be heading out after you to make sure no one is following you. We won’t be at the café we don’t want to be spotted in the area it might spook Rumlow. We will be parked a few blocks away if you need us we will be there for you as quick as we can,” Steve runs a hand across your cheek caressing it. You briefly lean into it.

“When you see him doll, don’t do anything to provoke him. I know how much you want him dead but today isn’t the day,” Bucky smiles that devilish grin at you.

“Yeah, yeah, behave. I got it. I’ve been trained to deal with assholes like him. Don’t worry about it. Just don’t come running in with guns blazing. He won’t be stupid to do something in public.”

Sounding nervous Steve replies, “I hope you are right.”

With that you rev the engine and take off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You turn down the road that the café sits on. You immediately see an SUV parked out front of it and decide to pull in front of it. Your stomach drops, great he must be here early. There goes trying to arrive before him to get a feel for the place. You hop out of the car and take in the café. It’s exactly how you remember it. It’s a decent size building with tables and booths. As soon as you walk in you see him in the back corner at a booth. You take a deep breath in and out, you can do this. Looking around you notice that the cafe has no customers or staff. Brock probably had everyone leave so you two could meet in private. 

He is smiling at you as soon as he sees you walk through the door. He whispers something to his associate standing next to him and his man walks your way, heading for the door. Now it’s just you two in the café alone.

Rumlow hasn’t changed one bit. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, light beard on his face and a black suit to top it off. That suit you are sure is worth five thousand dollars by the looks of it. He stands up to greet you as you walk over to him. You are now facing your fathers’ murderer, the devil himself.

“My, my sweetheart you are as beautiful as ever,” Brock grabs your hand and brings it up to lips to kiss. As much as it kills you, you allow him to do so.

Giving him a smile, “You haven’t changed a bit Brock.”

At that he chuckles, “Oh, I’m sure some things have, here let’s sit.” He bites his lip, “I’m going to be honest I didn’t think you would come.”

“If we are being candid I almost didn’t.” You decided for honesty.

“And why did you? It’s not like for you to come running to me when I call,” he is staring into your eyes. You can tell he is looking for you to slip up.

You had to suppress an eye roll, “I was curious. I mean you did call me on a number you shouldn’t even have. So how did you get my number?”

That brought out a genuine laugh from him, “Same way I know the feds are after you. I have resources sweetheart. I know everything about you, always have.”

That comment makes your skin crawl. Did he know you were with Steve and Bucky last night?

“What I want to know is why a fed, like you, tried selling guns in my territory to my enemy? You know I kill people for far less,” his brown eyes are just glaring at you. It’s like he is staring into your soul.

“Oh Brock, do you really think I’m that dumb? The person I called to set up the sale changed buyers at the last second on me. I was told I was getting more money for my product. I just assumed it was you. Why would I sell to your enemy when it’s you I was trying to reach out to? I don’t even know who those guys are. If your sources are as good as you say you would know I’m not a fed anymore. I got fired from my job because I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar.”

He is studying your face, “Say I believe you. Why play nice now and meet me? If I remember correctly you had your father keep me away from you by hiring those two goons of yours.”

“Brock you said it perfectly, my father hired them, not me. I have no issues with you,” you offer him another smile.

“Is that so? See I also know you were fucking both of them at the time. Could one dick not do it for you? You had to whore yourself off to them both?”

That made your eye twitch. “Are we here to talk about my sex life or business?”

“Why not both, who is warming your bed now that you are on the run?” Brock grins, looking happy with himself for getting under your skin.

“Obviously no one, I mean when do I have time for that? Right now all I know is that I’m back in business. I’m no longer a federal agent and I’m free to do as I please again. I’m going back into weapons sale since it’s the only thing I’m good at apparently in this life. I have contacts that I can still reach out to get some shipments going. I bet I can get the guns you need.”

He is smirking at you. You know you almost have him where you want him and he needs a little push. You get up from your side of the table and sit next to him. Brock sits back a little and allows you to get close to him. Rubbing a hand across his leg you whisper to him, “Brock you need me. I know you have been having a hard time getting gun sales to happen smoothly. You forget that I have been watching you for years as well. Hydra is expanding its territories and you need weapons. You need me.” you hope to god you sound convincing.

He brings a hand up to your face and lightly caresses your cheek, “Oh sweetheart I have needed you in more ways than one.” He pulls you towards him, running a thumb over your lip, gazing into your eyes, “You and I can run Brooklyn together, like we were supposed to all those years ago. With no distractions, we can have everything we want and more.” 

The more he talks, the more uneasy you start to feel. You push your feelings deep down inside you. Brock kisses you with such conviction that you knew you had him where you wanted. You were not expecting it but you don’t stop him. He pulls away from you looking into your eyes, “I have wanted to do that for years.”

Gazing into his eyes you can see the lust in them. Smiling, “I’m glad you did.”

“How about we have dinner tonight and talk about a possible partnership? We can go to that little Italian place you love so much.” Brock rubs a hand across your thigh and squeezes it.

Humming at the contact from him you smirk, “Sounds wonderful.”

He pulls out a paper from the inside of his suit pocket and hands it to you. “In the meantime I want to see if you are still as good as you were back then.” You take it from him and look at it. It was a list of guns of different calibers and ammunition. “I want to see if this is going to be beneficial partnership to me. Let’s see what you can do in your timeframe between now and then.”

You let out a chuckle, “Still got it? Brock I never lost it.” You hoped that everything would fall into place once you made some calls. Being able to pull this off would help you get in with Brock and hopefully Hydra. You get out of the booth and stuff the paper in your pocket. 

“I would love to pick you up for dinner so you don’t have to drive. Where are you staying?” Brock stands up and puts a hand on your lower back. You both start walking towards the door to head outside.

“Right now I haven’t secured a place. I was going to make some calls today about that.” Walking through the door you stop on the sidewalk and he wraps his arms around you pulling you to his chest.

Whispering in your ear, “You know sweetheart you could always stay with me. It would make things easier.” He kisses you right below your ear. 

You lightly push him back a little so you can look at his face. “That’s probably not a good idea now. Let’s start slow and see where this goes. Once I have a place to settle in I will let you know.”

“Fine sweetheart, you know my number. Call me when you get settled. I want to know where you will be.” Brock gives you a quick kiss on your lips and heads to his SUV. You watch him get in and decide to leave as well. Walking to the driver’s side of the car you watch as the SUV pulls away and leaves.

Getting into your car you take a deep breath. Meeting him had been overwhelming to your system. Allowing him to touch and kiss you made you want to vomit. You knew you had no choice but to let that happen. The whole point of this is to win him over and start gathering information on him and Hydra. Now you need to get to work. He isn’t giving you a lot of time to gather what he needs. You know exactly who you need to call to get the ball rolling. It’s been a couple months since you contacted him but you knew he would be able to help with this shipment. You pull out your phone from your pocket and scroll through the contacts. When you reach the number you need you hit the call button.

On the first ring the phone picks, “Well you are the last person I thought I would ever hear from again. If my memory is correct the last thing you told me to do was eat shit and go to hell.”

“Hi Tony, look I need a favor. Can you meet me in the next 10-15 minutes?”

“For you princess always, I’m home and can clear my schedule.”

“Thank you, I will see you in a little bit.” You hung up the phone and tucked it back into your jacket. It has been a few months since your fight with one another. The Starks and your family were very close. You both grew up together and formed a sibling like relationship.

Tony had helped you when you thought you lost everything. He watched you go to college and graduate. He was your biggest support system until you decided to go work for the FBI. He never understood your calling to work for an agency that did everything in the book to make your family’s life a living hell.

All he wanted to see was you happy. He tried convincing you to move on from your past. Every time you visited him or attended a party he always had someone you had to meet and every time you turned them down. In the back of your mind you felt like you owed your life to avenging Steve and Bucky. That working hard in your career you could finally be appointed to a position to take down Hydra. Working hard required sacrifices and sacrificing your love life was easy for you to do. That is what caused the fight resulting in a lot of hurled insults and hurtful truths.

You knew he was trying to help but you didn’t want it. Now you have to go grovel for forgiveness and fix what you broke all because you were stubborn. Starting the car you let out a sigh, this is going to suck. Pulling out into traffic you head towards Stark Manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later you pull up to a huge house that is surrounded by tall walls. You had to be buzzed in at the gate before you made your way up the driveway. You parked in front of the house and got out. Stark Manor was exactly how you remembered it. You get out of the car and head to the front steps. Greeting you was James “Rhodey” Rhodes with a big smile on his face. “Y/N, when Tony said you were going to be our guest I didn’t believe him. God kid, how have you been?” Reaching the top of the stairs Rhodey pulls you in for a big hug.

“I’ve been good Rhodey. I’m so happy to see you again.” You pull back from the hug and give him a big smile. Rhodey was like another brother to you but he was always in your corner. When things went down between you and Tony, Rhodey tried to be the voice of reason. 

Unfortunately you and Tony were both stubborn individuals.

Rhodey starts walking into the house and you follow right behind him. The house was filled with paintings and artifacts. Tony loved collecting things no matter how rare on the black market. With the Stark money he never had to lift a finger in his life if he didn’t want to. His father Howard Stark was a friend of your fathers. Howard supplied anything that your father needed for a fair price. This is how your family was able to get guns and sell them to the highest bidder. Your father had wanted you to end up with Tony to merge your houses together. With two top families combined, your father felt like he would be unstoppable. Of course that never happened and that made both your fathers angry. Tony had ended up with Pepper Potts and you had the guys.

Rhodey and you walk to the far side of the house where Tony has his labs. He loved to build anything that had to do with electronics. He had a brilliant mind with a high IQ. No one understood why he didn’t go on to do something with a university degree. Tony got into weapons sales after his father and mother were killed in a car accident. He was making new weapons and accessories constantly which ended up either being used by his crew or sold to the highest bidder.

As you both reach the lab Rhodey goes over to the keypad on the wall and types in some numbers. The panel goes green and the door swishes open. You walk in the lab and see Tony working on something at a table. He has goggles on and a soldering tool in his hand. You watch him work in fluid motion. As soon as the door closes he looks up from what he is doing. You make your way over to him.

Tony takes the goggles off and sets the tool down. He takes you in and smirks, “When you called I was surprised. I didn’t think I would hear from you ever again.” He placed his hands on his hips to take you in.

You stop at his work bench to take in what he was working on. Last time you had seen each other you were both assholes to each other. Taking a deep breath you look at him, “How could I stay mad at you? You’re the only family I have left in this world. I was just mad at you. Families do fight ya know.”

He chuckles, “That they do. Come here.” Holding his arms open you walk around the table and embrace him. He hugs you tight, “I’m sorry I was an ass to you. I just wanted what I thought was the best for you. I will support you even if you are a fed.”

Pulling back from the hug you look at him, “Yeah about that. As of yesterday, I’m not a fed, at least in the bureaus eyes. I’m undercover, only my boss knows.”

“You have got to be shitting me?” Tony blurts out, “I need a drink. You have to tell me what is going on.”

Tony makes his way to a bar he has in the corner and you follow. He goes behind the bar and opens up the refrigerator that stores the beer. Handing you one he leans on the bar, “Alright spill all the details.”

By the time you went over everything with Tony you both had knocked back a few beers. “So you are trying to take down Hydra, alone? Are you nuts? Do you know what Brock and Hydra are capable of? I mean seriously that guy has had his eyes on you since you were sixteen!”

“Yes Tony I know all that. But you know what I have been working towards since I got to the FBI. The goal was to always take them down. Since we are having a hard time due to our mole I had to do this. I mean, is it ideal? No, I don’t want to be around him, let alone having him touching me. But I will do what I have to get the job done.” Sitting back in your chair you gave him the look of not backing down.

He sighs, “I get that y/n, and I really do. I just worry about you. Call it the big brother complex.”

Rolling your eyes you huff out, “Yes I know. But I need you to trust me okay?” Tony just nods at you and you breathe out a sigh of relief. “So are you going to be able to get me what I need for the Rumlow deal tonight? I really don’t have a lot of time to pull this together. It’s bad enough I need to go get a dress and look the part.”

Tony looks serious, “You know how much this kills me to get weapons for this guy right? I mean hell I’m selling to the enemy.”

“Tony I know this is hard for you but just think the sooner I can get the evidence I need on him the sooner he is out of Brooklyn and rotting in a jail cell. Just do this for me please, just this once. From there I will have time to re-establish my connections.” You give him the big puppy dog eyes and a pout. It always works on him.

Tony groans rubbing a hand over his face, “You’re insufferable. Fine, I will do it. Give me your list. Just know I don’t like this one bit. If something were to happen to you I swear to God I will go after him.”

Waving him off, “Yeah, I know I’ve heard this speech a lot.” You pull the piece of paper out of your pocket and hand it to him. He starts looking it over and grabs his phone. Tony is talking to someone on the phone and reading off the list to them. You listen to him as he yells demands. In your pocket your phone buzzes. You pull it out and look down to see you have a missed text message from Bucky.

Bucky: Hey doll, Nat and Clint said you made your way over to Tony’s house. We haven’t heard from you. What are you up too?

You start typing out your reply to him, Hey, sorry I haven’t contacted you. I swear once I’m through here I will meet you both back at the house and tell you everything. I’m probably going to be another hour or two.

Bucky: Okay doll, let me know when you are on your way. We will talk then. Be safe.

You type back ‘Okay, I will’ and put your phone back into your pocket. Tony ends his call as you make your way back to the bar. 

“Alright, I got what you need on the list. Need an hour to get everything sent over here. By the way, where are you staying while all of this is going on?” Tony quirks an eyebrow at you.

“That’s another thing I was going to ask you. I need some place to stay in Brooklyn. I didn’t know if you had any empty places around the area.” You wiggle your eyebrows back at him.

He pulls out his phone and starts typing. “You remember the townhouse our parents always got together at? Well I bought it and had it renovated. It’s a really nice place with updated features in it. Pepper stays there sometimes when she has to entertain people for work. The place will be stocked with food by the time you get there tonight. Do you need anything else while I wave my magic wand for you?”

“Actually since you mentioned it I do need a dress for tonight. Think Pepper can hook me up with a dress?”

He starts laughing, “For you of course she would. You are the same size as her. I’m sure she would let you raid her closet. Lord knows that woman has a dress for almost every day of the year. While I make more phone calls go head upstairs and look around. Once you find something bring it downstairs and I will make sure it heads to the townhouse for you.”

You go up to Tony and give him a big hug. “Thank you for your help. I know how much you hate this but thank you for trusting me. I promise you once this is all done I’m out of the bureau. My goal was always to take Hydra down and I really feel like I can do this.”

Hugging you back he puts his head on yours. “If anyone can bring them down it’s you. Now go upstairs we have to get you ready for tonight.”

You turn to head out of the lab and upstairs to their master bedroom. You could do this. Everything was falling into place perfectly. Brock doesn’t expect a thing or at least that is what you told yourself. Once you got everything on the list and found a dress you would be able to head back to where the guys were and come up with a plan for tonight. God they were going to be pissed off once they found out what you were up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read please leave a Kudos or even better leave me a comment. Would love to hear from my Readers.
> 
> If you like what you are reading let me know! You can also follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	7. Selling To The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument takes place as Steve and Bucky don’t like what the reader has planned.
> 
> Reader and Brock celebrate a partnership.
> 
> The cost of doing business with Hydra is a steep one. 
> 
> Warning: brief mention of rape at the very end of the chapter. Nothing graphic. Violence against reader as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warnings* Very end of chapter brief mention of rape. Nothing graphic written. Also, violence against reader.
> 
> It’s a tough one in the end folks but you will see why it was necessary in the next chapter. It’s a dark universe that she is in.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Chapter 7 Selling To The Enemy 

You pulled into the driveway of the house that was once your parents, but now it is Steve and Bucky’s home. It was strange to you that they bought your childhood home and were living in it. How Brock never knew they were here was a mystery to you. You shake that thought out of your head.

There was an SUV parked in front of the garage and you pulled next to it. You noticed that the other SUV that the guys drove was gone. Did you beat them back? Getting out of the Chevelle you made your way to the back door. Natasha was at the door grinning at you. She opened it and held the door open, “How was Tony’s?”

“It was good. I worked things out with him and got what I needed. Where are the guys?” You walked through the door making your way into the kitchen.

“Bucky and Steve had to step out for a little bit. They had some business to attend to. You probably didn’t see Clint when you drove into the driveway but he is out there keeping an eye on things. We call him Hawkeye as he is always out there as a lookout and keeping watch over everything.” Nat smirked at you as you raised an eyebrow at her.

You had to admit you didn’t see him at all when you pulled in. You thought you were observant of your surroundings but he must be good at hiding. “Hawkeye? Ha, what an odd codename. Does everyone have one around here?” You couldn’t help but chuckle at it.

Natasha crosses her arms and leans against the counter, “As a matter of fact we do. The Avengers have many allies who go by a codename. I go by Black Widow and you already know Steve and Bucky’s I’m assuming, from your time at the FBI.”

Grabbing a seat at the bar area you grin, “The Avengers, what a weird name. Who are you avenging exactly? Are there more of you?”

She nods at you, “In a way, yes, we are. We are fighting for a bigger cause. There are more of us in different territories. Like take Queens for example we have an up and comer called...”

“That’s enough Natasha. You know better than to open your mouth about our business.” Both you and Nat turned towards the door and see Steve in the doorway. How in the hell did you both not hear a thing? Nat pushes off from the counter and walks past Steve out the back door. Steve is just glaring at her.

“You know you didn’t have to yell at her. I have the right to know a little bit about your crew.” You mumble out looking at him.

Steve walks the short distance to you at the bar, “I will tell you in due time. Just know that I have a good crew, one that you would be proud of.” Steve wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head.

“I hope you won’t keep this from me for long. It’s starting to get annoying being left out in the dark.” You hug him back resting your head on his chest. Steve and his secrets were really getting to you. But you told yourself to leave this alone for now as you need to grab your stuff to head to Tony’s townhouse. As you pull back from Steve, Bucky walks in the back door smiling at you.

“Hey doll, Nat said you worked things out with Tony?” Bucky walks to you and leans down to kiss you. It was short and sweet.

“Yeah, we worked everything out. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“What I want to know is, how did that little meeting with Brock go?” Steve quirks an eyebrow at you and Bucky takes a seat next to you at the bar. Oh boy, this is going to be fun.

Clearing your throat, “About that, it went fine. I think he doesn’t trust me so he is testing me. The whole reason why I had to go to Tony’s in the first place is because Brock wants guns. He gave me a list that I need to produce tonight when we meet up for dinner.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind y/n? Do you know how hard we have worked to keep guns out of his hands and you are just going to give it to him? No, out of the question,” Steve shouted at you.

“Doll I have to agree with Steve on this one. We worked hard to make sure he doesn’t have the supplies he needs. Why would you even agree to that? On top of that you are going to dinner with him. I thought you hated the man?” Bucky was looking at you confused.

Taking a deep breath you tried again, “Look guys, I know how it may look and trust me I don’t want to hand over guns to Hydra but you should have known there were going to be deals made. I have to earn his trust and right now this is the only way. Remember I am doing my job. No matter how much I hate him fawning over me and touching me…”

“What the Hell do you mean touching you?” Steve shouted at you.

You looked at Steve who was clearly pissed off. You were afraid to finish your sentence. How stupid of you to let that slip out.

“Doll, you better answer the question. Did he touch you?” Bucky gritted out through his teeth.

“Yeah Rumlow kissed me, okay! But it’s not like I enjoyed it. I will do what I have to make him think I can be trusted. If that means him touching me then so be it.” You get up from the bar to make your way to the master bedroom.

“We are not finished here y/n.” Steve starts following you and you turn around to face him.

“Yes we are, look Tony is letting me use his townhouse while I am undercover. I can’t be seen with either of you since Hydra has you as a target. I’m going to dinner tonight with Brock and he is going to get his weapons.” You are going to get everything finally off your chest before you leave.

Steve is watching you as you get in his space and you can see his jaw clench. Bucky gets up and starts approaching you both. Steve stops him before he can reach you. They both look like they want to lock you in the bedroom against your will.

Looking at them both you continue, “You may not like what I have to do but it is not your decision to make. The sooner I can infiltrate Hydra the quicker I can arrest him and be done with this case. So I’m going in that room grabbing my shit and leaving. If you get in my way of trying to take him down then we will have issues.”

Steve is angry, “Fine, leave.” Steve turns around and storms out the back door. Leaving you to face Bucky.

You turn around to head back towards the bedroom when Bucky yells your name, “Just so you know doll, you won’t be making that gun sale with him. I can guarantee that.” You listen as Bucky leaves slamming the backdoor close.

Tears start falling down your cheeks as you make your way to the bedroom. This wasn’t supposed to go this way. Ever since you all reunited it seems like you did nothing but fight. You just weren’t on the same page as one another. Things have changed so much throughout the years. Walking to where your bag was you picked it up and left the room. If they want to be mad at you then so be it. You are going to take down your father’s murderer by any means necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pulled up to the townhouse that Tony told you about. It was exactly how you remembered it from years ago. Getting out of the car you grabbed your bag and walked to the front door. Tony had given you a key to get in and so you took it out of your pocket to unlock the door.

Once unlocked you walked into the small foyer and closed the door. You couldn’t believe how nice it looked inside. Tony definitely spent time on renovations to it. The first floor consisted of a huge living room, dining room, kitchen and half bathroom. There was a stairwell that leads to the bedrooms that you took so you could see the rest of the place. 

Upstairs you were immediately standing in the loft area. The master bedroom was to your left and you walked in there to set your bag down. The room was huge and gorgeous with its grey/blue wall. You threw your bag down on the bench at the end of the bed. Tony spared no expense when making this homey. Turning around you see the dress you picked out hanging from the closet door.

Pepper must have gotten it prepared and sent over for you for tonight. It was a beautiful short black dress with a plunging neckline to show off your chest. You would normally never think to wear something like this for your enemy but you needed to win Brock over tonight.

You kept thinking about what happened with you and the guys. Steve was so angry at you and told you to leave without a goodbye. Then Bucky telling you your deal would not go down tonight. You shake your head at the thought of being on opposite sides of them. You didn’t like this anymore than them but again sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

Pulling your phone out of your pocket you decided to quickly text Director Richards to let him know what you were doing tonight. You weren’t sure how smoothly it would go but he needed the update.

After you finished typing to him you texted Brock the address you were at so he could have a car pick you up. Taking a deep breath you grabbed your backpack and walked into the walk-in closet. You kneeled at the safe in the far corner of the closet. Tony had given you the access code to get in to store all your important documents, extra gun and money. You turned it upside down, emptying it out. You had $100,000 in cash that you knew you would be using soon to invest in what you needed with Brock. You grabbed the cash and started stacking it in the safe. After it was in there you grabbed the fake ids and passport and threw them in there. You grabbed a thousand in cash, the gun and closed the safe locking it.

You walked back into the bedroom and went to the side table next to the bed. You opened the drawer and placed the second gun inside. You could never be too careful. You pulled out your other gun from the waist and placed it on top of the table. Your phone chimes from your pocket and you pull it out.

Brock: I will have a car pick you up in a couple hours. Do you have my product?

You: Who do you take me for? Of course I have your product. We might have an issue with the drop so I need you to come here to get it. Product will be ready tonight.

Brock: Problem? From who?

You: Inside sources that I can’t reveal tell me if I bring them to you we will be ambushed. Trust me, okay?

Brock: You have to earn it first sweetheart. If this goes smoothly we will talk about later. I will see you in a little while. Hope you are dressed nice for me.

You: You know I will be.

You sighed and texted Tony.

You: Please tell me my product is good to go tonight?

Tony: I will have it ready in the next hour. Where am I dropping it?

You: It will have to be the townhouse. Guys have threatened to blow my operation by not letting these guns go to Hydra. What better way than to have Brock come to me and get them. Maybe you can get the word out that I am meeting him for a sale near the pier? Help a sister out? 

Tony: Just so you know I don’t like this but I will for you. Product will be at your place within the hour.

You: Thanks Tony.

You threw your phone on the side table near your gun. You had a couple hours to kill so you decided to go get something to snack on before you took a shower and get ready for tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had just finished your hair and makeup when stepped out of the bathroom in just a small pair of black lingerie panties that barely covered you. You grabbed the dress off the hook from the closet door and unzipped it. There was no way you could wear a bra with this but the dress would hold you perfectly. Stepping into it you pulled it on and proceeded to try and zipper it. You got halfway up when you heard your name being called out by Tony.

“I’m up here Tony; I could really use your help.”

You heard him make his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom where you were. “I see you need help with a zipper. Normally I unzip dresses not the other way around. Ooof!” You elbowed him in the stomach. Once he zipped the dress up he looked at you as you turned around. “Sweet baby Jesus, you are wearing that out with Brock? You know he won’t keep his hands to himself.”

You smirked at him, “Well that is the point in all this. Did you bring the guns?”

Tony shook his head at you, “Yeah it’s in the garage and offloaded. Just promise me you will play it safe tonight. I won’t be there when this goes down and I don’t want you hurt.” He put his hands on your shoulders and lightly squeezed.

“Tony, I will be as safe as I can. It’s just dinner and a pick up. I’ve done this a thousand times. As long as the guys don’t screw this up, I will be okay.” You walk by him and grab a couple of necklaces off the dresser to complete the look. You fluffed your hair and smiled at him, “How do I look?”

Tony smiled at you, “Like a million bucks. You’re beautiful as always.” You walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m going to get out of here so you can finish up. Pepper said she left a small clutch to go with the dress in the closet. It should be just the right size to put your gun in.”

“Thank you Tony. Just do what you need to with the guys. I won’t have my phone on me so I will contact you later. Brock will be here soon, so you should go.”

Tony nods and walks out of the room. You went over to the walk in closet to grab the clutch and high heels, you would be wearing. Opening the clutch you walked to where your gun was and plopped it in, perfect fit. You had room to throw your money in and left your phone on the table. Making your way down the stairs you walked to a chair in the living room to put your heels on.  
The doorbell rings and you get up to get the door. Opening it Brock stood there with a big grin on his face as he took in your appearance.

“Wow sweetheart you are absolutely gorgeous. I’m tempted to keep you in tonight.” He walks in and wraps his arms around you. He kisses your cheek and you flash him a smile. 

“Can’t stay in when we have dinner planned. You told me you would bring me to my favorite place.” You place a hand on his chest.

“I did tell you that but first I would like to take a look at my order if you don’t mind. I would like to get this collected right away so we can enjoy the rest of our night together.”

You nod at him, “Sure follow me.” There was a side door in the foyer that leads to the garage. Opening the door, you turned on the lights and walked a couple steps down into the garage opening. “As you see your order is here. Everything is accounted for.” You watched as Brock went over to the crates that were left behind from Tony. He goes over to each one inspecting it.

“I’m going to be honest I didn’t think you could pull it off y/n. But you were always filled with surprises.” He turns and smiles at you.

“Have your men back up their truck to the garage doors. We don’t want people seeing what we are doing.”

He takes his phone out and calls someone telling them what to do. He hangs up as you hit the button to open the garage door. Brock walks over to you as watch the truck back up and people jump out to start loading the weapons. He puts his arm around your waist, “I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful partnership.”

You tilt your head to look up at him, “That will be.” It took 10 minutes to load everything into the truck. Once they were done they closed the back of the truck up and pulled out of the garage. You closed the garage door and you both made your way back to the foyer. You grabbed your clutch and keys to the townhouse. Brock walked outside and waited on the steps as you locked up. You turn to him and he takes your arm in his. Walking down the steps you glance ahead to see a black limo waiting at the curb. You were absolutely stunned to see it.

Brock laughs, “Surprised princess? I wanted to make sure you were getting the full treatment tonight. I want you to know how grateful I am for you getting me what I needed.” As you both reach the limo the driver opens the door for you. Climbing into the limo Brock is right behind you and he sits close to you. The door closes and he runs his hand up your leg. “Maybe after dinner I could persuade you into some dessert?”

You grab his hand to stop him, “Let’s get through dinner first.” He laughs at you and pulls away. How far would you be willing to let Brock get to win him over? Could you really sleep with him after everything he has done? You hoped to god that it didn’t have to come to that. You shook the thought from your head. There was no way that was ever going to happen.

The driver pulls away from the curb and makes it way to where Brock is taking you for dinner. “Your supplier got what I needed quickly. Do you think you will be able to set something like that up again in the future?” Brock gazes at you.

Smirking at him, “Of course I can though next time it will cost you more than dinner.” You watch as he quirks as eyebrow at you as you send the wrong message to him so you quickly correct yourself. “I mean cash Brock.”

His hand is back on your thigh, “Whatever you say princess.” He lightly squeezes your leg but thankfully he leaves it there.

Thankfully the drive was only ten minutes and Brock hadn’t tried anything else with you. The limo pulled up to the restaurant and you couldn’t help but smile. This restaurant was a family business and you used to come here all the time. They made the best Italian dishes you have ever had. The door on Brocks side opens up and he slides out and holds a hand out for you. Taking his hand you get out and he wraps an arm around your waist guiding you to the front door.

Someone comes out from the restaurant and opens the door for you both allowing you to walk in. As soon as you walk in you are greeted by a well dressed man. He was in his thirties and as tall as Brock.

“Ah, Mr Rumlow it is a pleasure to see you again. I was informed by Dominic that you would be entertaining a guest tonight. The restaurant is closed per your request. I have your booth available for you. If you would follow me.” He turned on his heels and you both follow him to the back corner of the restaurant.

You get to the booth and notice it is a cozy half circle booth. Brock is going to make sure you are close together tonight. You slide in and sure enough he slides in to your right. His left hand goes right on your thigh.

A waiter comes over to greet you both. Brock asks for a bottle of their best Merlot and the waiter scampers away to fetch it.

“Sweetheart you seem tense tonight. You need to loosen up a little. We have much to celebrate tonight.” He puts his left arm on the back of the booth behind you. You see the waiter came back with the wine. You are going to need all the wine you can drink so you can get through this dinner with him. He pours out two glasses and gives you time to look everything over.

You grab your glass of wine and lift it to toast with Brocks, “To a successful partnership.”

“To a successful partnership sweetheart.” You clink your glasses together and drink.

The waiter came back after a few minutes and you each placed your order. Brock sent the waiter off again and leaned in to whisper in your ear, “Sweetheart, this dress is stunning on you. Are you wearing anything underneath it or do I get to find out on my own? His right hand travels up your thigh and you stop him again.

“Brock, what if someone comes up to us and sees what you are doing?” You try to play off your nervousness.

“There's a reason why we have the restaurant to ourselves kitten. You have been a tease to me. Here feel for yourself.” He grabs your hand and places it over his crotch. Sure enough you could feel his bulge. “See what you do to me. This is all because of you. No one is going to pay attention to us here. Just relax, its not like I’m going to fuck you on the table.”

You look around and notice no one is paying attention to you both in the corner. You decided to get him to stop fondling you that you would be forward to see what he does. You move his hand and turn towards him. You had just enough room to climb into his lap and straddle him.

Leaning close to his ear, “Is this what you want?”

Your dress hikes up your thighs and you grind down on his bulge causing him to groan. You place your hands on either side of his face and you kiss him. At first it was slow to test the waters out but Brock takes control of the kiss and you are making out. You feel one of his hands travel up your thigh and start towards your panties. He runs his fingers on the outside of your underwear and over your mound. You couldn’t help but release a moan into his mouth.

He lightly pulls you away from his mouth and looks into your eyes, “If you keep this up I very well may take you on the table.” You give him a grin and climb off him. As soon as you are next to him again your waiter brings your food out.

Your heart is racing a mile a minute. You hated what you did but deep down inside you know you got a little turned on from that. Thankfully you and Brock eat in peace with minimal contact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plates were cleared from the table and you both had finished two bottles of wine. You were definitely feeling a little drunk. You didn’t mean for it to happen but the wine was helping you get through dinner. Brock had helped you out of the booth and he wrapped his arm around your waist walking you outside and to the limo.

You were staggering in his arms. You felt all warm and fuzzy inside. The driver opened the limo door and you almost fell face first inside. Brock climbed inside and as soon as the door closes he is on you. He pulls you into his lap as the limo makes it way to your place. You are both tongue and teeth as you make out. It is sloopy but you don’t care. It’s like you couldn’t control yourself and what you were doing.

The drive seemed to go by quick and Brock pulls back from your mouth to look at you. “Shall we take this inside?” You just nod your head not even thinking of what and who you were lusting after.

He all but pulls you out of the limo and carries you to your front door. You open your clutch grabbing the keys and unlocking the door. As soon as you are in Brock grabs you and spins you around pushing you into the front door. He dives in and starts kissing you along your neck. “Where's the bedroom?”

You whine a little as he finds a spot on your neck you like, “Upstairs to the left.”

Brock hikes your dress up your thighs and grabs you under your ass, lifting you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and he carries you like that up the stairs. You know you shouldn’t be doing this but this was the only way to win his trust, right? Plus Steve and Bucky were being assholes when it came to your job. This was part of the job. You needed to make the sacrifice. This was not because you wanted him or because you were drunk. Okay, maybe you were turned on and drunk. But this was the job.

Brock carries you into the bedroom and he puts you down, making you stand up. He turns you around so your back is to him and he starts to unzip your dress. Pushing your hair over one shoulder he lightly kisses your neck. You feel his hands come up to your shoulders and he pushes the straps off making your dress fall to the ground. You turn towards him and he takes in your half naked form. 

You stand before him in just your black panties and heels. He licks his lips as he quickly pulled his jacket and dress shirt off as you stare at him. He kicks his shoes off and takes his pants off leaving him in black boxer briefs. You walk backwards till your legs hit the bed and Brock follows you as you make your way up the bed. He is bracing himself on his arms above you and he starts to kiss his way down your neck to your ear. You can feel his warm breath as he whispers, “I have waited so long to get you under me. God you are gorgeous. I want to feel you squeeze my cock sweetheart when I’m inside you.” He starts grinding himself against your clothed pussy. You let out a moan and run your nails down his back. This was for the job. Suddenly you hear a phone ringing. At first you both ignored it but it kept ringing.

“Jesus fucking Christ you have got to be kidding me.” Brock climbs off you and grabs his jacket off the floor. He pulls his phone to answer it, “You had better have a good reason to call me.”

Silence

“What the fuck do you mean they hit our building? How many are dead?” Brock looks absolutely pissed off. You sit up on the bed and watch him throw his clothes back on. “I will be there in ten call in backup.” He hangs up the phone and continues to dress.

“Is everything alright Brock?”

“No, it's not. Its those fucking guys again that have been causing me a headache. Apparently they blew one of my building up down by the piers. Thank god I didn’t send the guns there.” He walks over to you dressed, “I’m sorry I have to leave when we were finally going to fuck but I have to take care of this.” He leans down and quickly kisses you. “I will be in touch with you later sweetheart.” Just like that Brock is gone and you are left half naked on the bed.

You want to be mad that you are left yet again horny and half naked but you are thankful this stopped you both. What the hell were you thinking? You almost slept with the enemy. You took a deep breath in and out. Climbing off the bed you go over to the closet and grab a t-shirt to wear over your panties. This will do for now. You are too drunk to deal with anything else. Walking over to the bed you turn the light off and climb under the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to complete darkness. Rolling over you grabbed your phone off the side table and checked the time. It read 3:45am. Ugh, great you already have a headache forming from all the wine you drank. You got up out of bed and headed downstairs to grab a bottle of water. You decided against any lights as you felt your way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

You opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. You walked over to the front door to make sure it was locked by Brock which thankfully he did. You got to the stairs and felt two arms come around your body. You let out a scream as you were pulled against them. You instantly threw your head back and hit them in the face causing your attacker to loosen their grip. Lurching forward you both fell to the ground. Scrambling to get up you were grabbed by your leg but you kick back at them landing a blow to their throat causing them to let go.

Making your way up the stairs you thought about your gun on the nightstand. Your head was killing you but you stumbled from the hallway to the master bedroom where you were tackled to the floor. Your masked assailant rolls you to your back and straddles your hips. You try punching them but they grabbed both your wrists pinning them to the floor.

“What do you want?” You yell at them as you struggle against them but are pinned harder to the floor.

The assailant leans forward and whispers in your ear, “To send a message.” Your eyes go wide in fear as they take both hands in one wrist and raise their other one striking you in the face. Your head feels like it is going to explode as they land another punch to your face. Going limp under them they strike you again and again. You were trying to stay conscious but it was getting hard. 

They get off you leaving you limp on the floor as they start kicking you in your sides and stomach.  
Every blow has you crying out. After a few minutes of being kicked you close your eyes and prayed this would be over soon. They stopped as you went limp and you felt them picking you up. They put you on your stomach on the edge of the bed and you felt them pull your underwear off. You heard his zipper and knew what was going to come next. 

They leaned over your back and whispered in your ear, “Shield doesn’t like your involvement with Hydra. After tonight you will no longer do business with them or you will get far worse than this.” As soon as you felt him force himself in you, you blacked out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome. Would love to hear what you think so far. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with the aftermath of being sexually assaulted. 
> 
> Steve and Bucky find out and are forced to tell the truth to the reader. She is unsure whether to trust them or not as they have a history of lying to her.
> 
> Reader and Tony vow revenge against her assailant. Unsure what to believe she goes to an unlikely person to see if she can figure out who is behind her assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape recovery and aftermath. Nothing graphic. If the topic bothers you please do not read as it will be discussed a little.
> 
> This might not be the route you all saw coming BUT it has to get worse before it gets better. 
> 
> Also, thank you to petrichor-ish on tumblr for beta reading this for me.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Chapter 8 Revelations 

The first thing you felt when you woke up was pain throughout your body. Slowly opening your eyes you noticed you were alone and on your back with your shirt pushed up. You pulled the shirt down slowly and felt dried cum on your stomach. Thank god he didn’t cum inside you. You knew you were raped a couple times by the intruder as you had been in and out of consciousness throughout the ordeal.

You pulled a blanket over your body and started crying. Who the hell was Shield? Are they another rising syndicate? How did they know about your dealings with Hydra last night? You were so angry with what happened. If you weren’t so drunk in the first place you could have fought back better. You felt so disgusted with yourself. How on earth were you going to continue your undercover work or even worse, how are you going to tell the guys what happened?

Your phone starts to ring and vibrate across your bedroom table. At first you let it go to voicemail as you didn’t want to deal with anyone today. But your phone kept ringing. Rolling over you grabbed it and saw that it was Bucky. Letting it go to voicemail you saw that you had 20 missed calls from Steve, Bucky and Tony on top of a bunch of text messages. You really didn’t want to deal with them right now but you knew that if you didn’t answer Tony would be pounding on the door soon. You decided to finally pick it up when you saw Tony’s name pop up, “Hello?” You whispered out.

“Y/N, are you okay? I’ve been worried about you all morning.” Tony sounded relieved that you picked up.

“I’m not okay Tony.” You start crying into the phone.

“Where are you sweetheart? Did Brock hurt you?” Tony sounded upset and you heard him grabbing his keys.

“I’m at the townhouse and no, Brock didn’t hurt me. Please just, I will explain when you get here.” You were so afraid of how he would react when he got here but you needed someone here to make you feel safe.

“Stay where you are, I will be there shortly.” Tony hung up. You tossed the phone on the bed and decided to get up to use the bathroom. Sitting up hurt so much but you pushed yourself off the bed. Limping to the bathroom you went in to relieve yourself. You looked between your legs and saw some blood on your thighs. Shit, you can’t let him see you like this.

You decided to get in the shower to wash away the mess left by your assault. How were you going to tell Tony or hell the guys? As you washed your broken body you couldn’t help the tears that fell from your eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were just trying to work towards getting Hydra off the streets but now you had another group to worry about. Maybe Tony would know who Shield was. Knowing Tony he would kill everyone that ever associated with them. That thought was what gave you the strength to finish up in the shower.

Stepping out you grabbed a towel to dry off. As you were gently drying off you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your face was black and blue. You had a split lip and you had finger markings around your neck. You continued to look down and saw how bruised your entire body was. You didn’t think anything was broken thankfully.

Hobbling out of the bathroom you went into the closet grabbing leggings and a t-shirt to throw on. You walked back to the bed to check your phone and scrolled through all the text messages from Steve and Bucky. They were mainly apologizing to you and wanting to speak with you. You shook your head at the messages. They would flip out once they got word of what happened to you. They would never let you out of their sight anytime soon and they would put a damper on your case against Hydra.

You heard the front door unlock and you grabbed the gun out of your clutch that was on the table, pointing it towards the bedroom door. “Y/n, it’s just me.” You heard Tony yell out. He made his way up to where you were. As soon as he came into view you lowered your weapon. Tony took one look at you and ran to your side. “Y/n, what happened to you?” He took the gun from you placing it on the side table. He tried to wrap his arms around you and you yelped out from the pain. “Sweetheart, speak to me, what happened to you?”

“I, I…someone broke in last night. I tried so hard to... I tried to stop him.” You broke down as he lightly put his arm around you and pulled you into his chest.

“Y/n, it’s okay I’m here. I know you fought hard. None of this is your fault.” Tony tried his best to soothe you. “You need to tell me what happened. Who do I have to kill?” He tried really hard not to lose it for the sake of you.

Sniffling, you pulled back a little from him and looked him in the eyes, “I’m not even sure who hurt me. He was wearing a ski mask.”

“Okay, that’s fine I can figure that part out. I know this is hard but you need to tell me everything that happened. Start from your date with Brock.” Tony lightly cupped your face and kissed your forehead.

He was not going to like anything you told him but you took a deep breath and started from the moment Brock came to pick you up.

Tony watched you as you went through the date and told him how you almost slept with Brock. You could tell that annoyed him but he didn’t say a thing. You continued to tell him what happened, when you had woken up and the assault itself. As you told him what happened and how you woke up a few times during it you could see murder in his eyes. You weren’t blood relatives, but he had always treated you like a sister and called you that to anyone. Tony was going to find out and get his revenge on the group that attacked you. You weren’t sure what was going to be scarier, Tony or Bucky and Steve. As you finished telling him everything he took a deep breath trying to ground himself.

“First off you need to know none of this was your fault. It doesn’t matter if you were drunk or not, he would have hurt you probably even worse if you fought back more. I am going to put all my resources into finding this person and who Shield is. I guarantee we will know something by the end of the day. Have you told Bucky and Steve yet?”

You shook your head no and looked away. You knew you had to and the way they were blowing up your phone you knew it was going to have to be soon. “Do you think you could tell them? I don’t think I can do this again.”

Tony patted you lightly on your arm, “It would be better coming from you but if that’s what you want then I will. Look I’m going to call one of my personal doctors to examine you later this evening, that way you can rest now.” You looked at Tony a little nervous. “Hey, y/n it’s okay. You know her, Dr Cho. I just want to make sure nothing is broken or sprained especially since you were kicked in the ribs. Just lie down and rest while I make some phone calls.”

You nodded at him, “Yeah, okay. I need you to call Steve and Bucky for me. They need to know what happened.” You lied back and crawled under the covers. Once you pulled them up Tony got up and kissed you on your forehead leaving you alone. You decided to close your eyes and rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke to the sound of Tony arguing with Steve and Bucky downstairs. You groaned as you heard someone making their way upstairs.

“What part of let her rest do you not understand Rogers?” Tony was yelling as he ran up the stairs after Steve and followed by Bucky.

As soon as you saw Steve in the doorway you pushed yourself up in bed. You could see the concern and rage on his face. He ran to your side and sat on the bed pulling you to him. You squeaked out in pain and he loosened his grip. He pulled back to look in your eyes and kissed you softly on your split lips. As you broke the kiss Bucky came in and knelt next to the bed. You tried giving them a smile as Tony made his way into the room.

“I’m sorry y/n; I tried to stop them so you could rest. But they were not listening as usual.” Tony spat out.

“And like, we told you Tony you don’t get to make that call.” Bucky was pissed.

“Tony, it’s okay. Can you give us some privacy please?” You looked over at Tony and he nodded his head leaving you three alone.

“Doll, I’m so sorry for what happened to you.” Steve lightly cupped your cheek and ran a thumb slowly over a bruise.

“I take it Tony told you both what happened?” You tried to keep it together as you spoke.  
Bucky touched your knee and you instinctively pulled away earning a frown from him as he pulled his hand back, “Yeah he told us everything doll.”

“We need to know something though. It’s actually very important.” You looked at Steve who spoke and nodded to him. “We need to know about something that was said before your assault. Tony said that Shield was mentioned. What exactly was said to you?”

You felt your chest tighten at the thought but cleared your throat before you spoke, “Right before he assaulted me he said ‘Shield doesn’t like my involvement with Hydra.’ That after tonight I was to no longer do business with them or I was going to get worse than this. That’s when he forced himself on me and I blacked out.”

You watched as Bucky and Steve exchanged looks to one another. Something wasn’t right. Bucky left the room leaving you and Steve on the bed. “Where is Bucky going?”

Steve looked hesitant to answer you but decided to anyway, “He is going to make an important phone call to check on what you just said. Once he confirms our suspicions we will tell you everything.”

“God dammit Steven! I was just assaulted last night. You need to start talking if you know who did this. I have the right to know. No more secrets from me.” You shouted at him and pushed him away.

Steve sighs at you knowing if he tries to stop you, you may freak out. “I promise you I will tell you everything.” Bucky walks back into the room and looks at you both shaking his head no.  
“Are you sure Buck?” Steve tries to sound hopeful.

“Yeah Steve it’s not them.” Bucky takes a seat on the other side of the bed.

“What are you talking about?” You look at both of them confused. Steve and Bucky exchange their normal look to each other as if reading the other person.

Steve lightly squeezes your hand, “It’s time that we were finally honest with you doll. There is no way Shield was responsible for what happened to you last night.”

Pulling your hand away from him you glared at him, “I know what was said to me Steve.”

“Doll, please just let him explain everything before you get upset, okay?” Bucky was pleading with you.

“Fine,” you cross your arms in front of you.

Steve tried again, “There is no way that it was Shield because, well, we work for them. It had to be Hydra.”

Your mouth dropped open and you looked between the both of them. They work for Shield?

Steve presses on, “Shield is an extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency. They were the ones that rescued us the night that Rumlow and Hydra captured us. Rumlow had us for a couple of weeks, just torturing us so we would give up your location. Of course we wouldn’t and he had ordered us to be killed. We were brought out to a deserted area where there was shallow graves waiting for us. We thought they were going to execute us but when we heard the gunshots go off it, wasn’t us who were hit but Hydra.”

Bucky chimed in, “Apparently Shield had been following Hydra for months before that night. They were tasked into taking down Hydra as other agencies were having a hard time in doing so. A group of Shield agents had followed us and thankfully killed those Hydra agents before they killed us. We were in rough shape and they brought us back to their headquarters in New York City. There they had their doctors work on us and nursed us back to health over a few weeks. Once we were healed enough to leave our beds we were met by a man that helps run Shield. His name is Nick Fury. Fury explained to us who they were and what they do. He said the principle was simple, Protection. They were trying to protect New York from the rising threat of Hydra. Whether it be taking them in or killing them, they had no preference.”

Steve continued on not letting you interrupt, “When we were brought in Fury gave us two options. Work for him, help bring down Hydra and he would wipe all three of our records clean. He said he would make sure you wouldn’t go down for your father’s crimes, that you could live a normal life. That all three of us wouldn’t go to prison for what we have done. Once we helped them he would send us anywhere in the world to live our lives the way we wanted to. We wouldn’t have to worry about the lives we were living anymore. Second option was for all of us to go to prison. They would have us on murder, illegal weapons sales, literally a shit ton of charges. We couldn’t bear to see you be arrested so we took him up on the first option. Only problem is we weren’t allowed to contact you till the mission was done, if we did then the deal was off.”

You sat in disbelief at what you were being told. You had never heard of this organization before. Being in the FBI you heard about everyone and the different organizations. You were trying to keep an open mind to what they were saying. Did this ghost like organization really exist? But why would they want Bucky and Steve but not you?

Bucky watched you closely, he could tell you were having a hard time processing all this at once, “look doll, I know this is difficult to believe but it’s true. Fury and Peggy thought we would be good at taking down Hydra and we have proven to date that we have. We wanted to bring you in but after what Hydra did to Peggy when she went undercover we couldn’t risk your safety.” He was speaking like he lost someone close to him.

“Who is Peggy? Were you with her during the time we were separated? You watched as they both looked at each other. Their looks said it all. They lied to you yet again.

Steve was the one to answer, “It was a one time thing y/n. It meant nothing.”

Bucky was shaking his head, “It was nothing, it’s not like what we have. It was a few years into taking down Hydra. We had learned from sources that you were spotted with some guy and were close. We had you followed for your safety. We saw the photos when we all went out for some drinks before Peggy left to go undercover. I, we were jealous after seeing that photo. So we...”

“You decided to fuck some woman you worked with over a photo of me being close to someone? I thought you were both dead! I didn’t sleep with one person after I thought I lost you both. I tried many times to but I just couldn’t get myself to do it. I thought I was cheating on you both every time I let a guy touch me.” You were fuming and got off the bed to pace away from them.

Steve got off the bed to walk over to you, “Why are you mad? It meant nothing! It wasn’t like I was fooling around with her last night.” That got your attention. “From what Tony said you were rolling around in this bed with Brock before you were assaulted.”

You slapped him hard across his face. “How dare you insinuate that I would have fucked him. I didn’t obviously but even if I did it would have been for the job just like you both fucked that bimbo who knew I was alive. I swear to god if I see her...”

“You won’t meet her cause she is dead.” Steve walked away from you as you stood there in silence. “Hydra killed her once they knew who she was. They sent her body back to us in pieces. Hydra moved their operation to an undisclosed location at that point and fell off our radar.” Steve turned around to face you from where Bucky sat, “We volunteered to become the Captain and Winter Soldier at that point. We formed the Avengers to help us take down Hydra once and for all. We have been working tirelessly to bring them down but they always seem to be one step ahead and constantly moving their shipments around. We think there is a leak with the FBI and Shield as Hydra always seems to know when we are going to strike.”

Steve sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. You could see the frustration from all of this wearing on both of them. Bucky looked at you, “When we heard what happened to you last night it scared it us. We thought Hydra was going to send your body to us. When we figure out who did this, we will make sure they pay for what they did to you.”

“I still don’t see how this was Hydra.” You walked to the end of the bed and both of them looked stunned. “Why would Hydra want to keep me away from them when I just delivered on their first shipment? That doesn’t make sense to me.”

Bucky got up and walked over to you. You had to look up at him as he towered over you, “When does Hydra ever make sense? We are telling you the truth doll, about all of this.”

Part of you wanted to believe everything they told you. But there was so much that didn’t make sense. They could have told you the truth and not waited 10 years to appear before you. They lied about not sleeping with anyone after they told you otherwise to your face. You had never heard of Shield while in the FBI and you were sure if it was a government agency you would know about them. But most importantly your mind goes back to the assault. You were told Shield was sending you that message.

“I don’t know what to think anymore. All I know is that you both have lied so much to me. How can I trust you with what you told me? If Shield is a government agency why am I just hearing about it now and that you work for them?”

At that precise moment Tony walked into the room, “Did you just say these idiots work for Shield? The same Shield that sent someone to hurt you?” Tony pulled his guns from the holsters at his back, “I think it’s time you both left.”

Steve and Bucky were quick as well and they were now in a standoff with their guns. You ran in between the three of them, “For crying out loud put your weapons away, now!” No one moved a muscle, “I said now!” Tony was the first to relent and put his guns back in the holsters as Bucky and Steve did the same. “What I need right now is space. Between last night and now, all this I can’t think and I’m stressed.”

“Doll don’t act like this. If you could just give us time to spend with you to talk this out maybe we could…”

“I said get out!” You turned towards Tony who pulled you to his side. Tony held you as the guys left. When you heard the front door slam you pulled away from him. “I don’t know what to think anymore. They have lied so much that I don’t even know if what they are saying is true.”

Tony’s phone dings and he grabs it from his pocket to look at it. You watch as he reads it and he looks mad. “Tony what is wrong?”

“One of my sources just got back to me. Turns out Bucky and Steve are indeed Shield agents. Apparently Alexander Pierce who is at the top of Shield ordered for you to be assaulted. I swear to you I will kill him for you. Shield is going to pay and if Bucky and Steve are loyal to them they are just as guilty.”

You knew Tony meant what he said. He has dealt with people in the past for you. If there was anyone you could count on it was him. “I want to know who my assailant was. If we can figure that out I want to be the one to end him. As much as you won’t like this I’m going to reach out to Brock. He needs to know what happened. If I have his resources as well I will have a better shot finding this guy sooner.”

“I’m not going to tell you what to do but be careful and keep me in the loop. I’m going to head out and make contact with Odinson’s boys, Thor and Loki. They are dear friends of mine and I’m sure they will help us in our hunt. We will need numbers if we are going up against a government agency. I want you to stop by my place later so Dr Cho can see you.” Tony gave you a kiss on your forehead and left you.

You walked over to the bed to grab your phone. You scrolled to Brock's number and dialed him. As soon as he picked up you spoke, “We need to talk. Something happened and I need you.”

“I will be there in ten minutes sweetheart.” Brock disconnected.

You weren’t sure if Hydra really was the enemy anymore. All you knew was you wanted revenge. Someone was going to pay for what they did to you. Shield was priority number one on your list. Screw the undercover mission for now. Steve and Bucky’s story still played around in your head as you waited for Brock. You kept going back to their lies over and over. If they could sleep with Peggy then it didn’t matter what you did from this point going forward with Brock. You made your way downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water so you could take something for the pain you were in. You plucked a few grapes from the refrigerator to get something on your stomach. You heard a knock on the door and it startled you. Making your way to the door you looked out the peep hole and saw Brock. You opened it up to let him in.

As the door opened he went from a cheerful, smiling face to concern. “Sweetheart, what happened to you?” He walked in and closed the door behind him. He was looking at your face, over and down your bruised arms. You walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat next to you and you took a deep breath, “What do you know about Shield?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any constructive comments are welcomed. I don't know if you are enjoying this if I don't hear from you.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	9. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader works to find out everything she can about the agency called Shield as Tony builds his alliances with another crime family.
> 
> Ignoring Steve and Bucky, the reader is focused on revenge and starts spending more time with Brock Rumlow. 
> 
> Reader and Brock are attacked. Is he really her savior or does he have something more sinister planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any Steve and Bucky in this chapter as there were many things plot-wise that need to fall in place before we see them again next chapter.
> 
> There is mention of the assault at the end of the chapter. Do not read if you have triggers to sexual assault.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

You had spent the entire afternoon gathering information from Brock. He knew a little more than Tony when it came to Shield. You learned that it was indeed a secret government agency. They had been tasked to make Hydras life a living hell.

Brock told you that they were a thorn in his side like the FBI. Shield had tried to infiltrate Hydra many times but he was always tipped off every time they did. He never gave you his source but he told you it was good.

He went on to tell you he had a hard time getting weapons and pushing drugs through New York with both agencies on his back. The more he talked the more you felt the rage burning in your veins. Brock was hoping with your expertise you could help him with his problem and in return, he would help you with yours.

You wanted to see Shield burn to ashes. You wanted anyone who knew of your assault to die a slow death. Brock was offering just that to you. You agreed to help Hydra even if it was for a short time. Hell, at least it would give you some information to pass onto your director. Brock had promised to make phone calls and be in touch with you later on that evening.

Now, you were left alone in the townhouse with your thoughts. You decided now would be a good time to update Assistant Director Richards on what was going on. You picked up your cell and called his office. The phone rang a few times but it was picked up on the fourth ring.

“Y/n, I was wondering if I was ever going to hear from you,” Richards answered cheerfully.

“Yeah, sorry sir things have been hectic on my end. I figured while I had a few I would update you.”

“Is everything okay?”

You could hear the concern in his voice, “Nothing I can’t handle. I wanted to let you know that I have entered an arrangement with Brock. I’m going to be helping him acquire some weapons and drugs soon. I’m not sure on a date yet as I have to get my hands on the product first. It shouldn’t be more than a few days.”

“At least we know there is going to be an exchange. Will there be money involved on your end? You said there was an agreement,” Richards was trying to dig and you weren’t sure how you were going to handle it.

“No money this time. There is something personal, I need from him. I know it’s not what you want to hear but I assure you there will be more meetups between Brock and me. As soon as I know where we are meeting up I will let you know so you can run surveillance.”

“That will be fine agent. Just let me know so I can get the task force on this.”

“Sir, can I ask you something? Have you ever heard of a government agency named Shield?” You didn’t want to press but you had to know any and all information on them.

“Yes I have, is there a reason why you are inquiring about them?” There was shock on his side of the call. It was like he was surprised you knew the name.

“It has come up in my undercover work and I could really use any information there is on them.” You tried to sound as professional as you could.

You heard him sigh into the phone, “It’s a government agency that is tasked to do the dirty jobs that other agencies won’t do. They will go and take down groups ranging from gangs, syndicates and up to terrorist cells in the U.S. They are a small organization and only select the best. They are off the books and don’t answer to anyone in Washington. I don’t even know how you have learned about them and I don’t think I’m going to want to know. If they came up in your investigation then nothing good can come from it.”

This was the most you have heard about them so far besides what Bucky and Steve told you. It made sense that they would be tasked to take down the growing threat in the New York areas. Hydra had been causing trouble for the last decade and Shield only came into play when they started causing the other syndicates problems.

“Thank you for the information. This should help me with my lead. I will contact you later in the week.”

“Sounds good agent, take care.” The phone disconnected.

So far you have learned that Shield was a small agency. You knew of the head Alexander Pierce and then there was Fury that the guys answered to. You were sure there had to be at least several other agents involved. Steve and Bucky had said they formed a group called the Avengers tasked with taking down Hydra. You wondered if this was like a task force that was put together. If so you knew that Natasha and Clint were part of the Avengers. But you were unsure how far their reach was. Who else could they pull in to help them take down Hydra?

You decided that you need to get out of the townhouse and head to Tony’s. Everything about this place was giving you mixed emotions. You headed into the closet to change into something more suitable for the day ahead. There may be business that you have to attend to and you want to look your best. You put on a flowery dress that came to your mid-thighs and put on black high strappy heels. You grabbed a jacked to cover the bruises on your arms. Heading into the bathroom you worked on your makeup to cover up the facial bruises. It definitely lightened them but you could still see the outline of them. Huffing out you fixed your hair quickly and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pulled up to Tony’s house and saw a couple of cars in the driveway. Getting out of your car you made your way up to the front door. As you approached the front door you saw two guys in suits standing there. You recognized one from Tony’s security and smiled at him as you got to them. “Is Tony inside?”

“He is having a meeting in the living room but he said to expect you. You can go inside,” he smiled at you and held the door for you.

You made your way inside and heard voices coming from the living room area. Making your way towards the voices you walked into the living room and spotted Tony talking to two other men. One was a big muscular blonde and the other was a slender black-haired man both dressed in suits. Once Tony spotted you he smiled at you and stood up from his chair, “Y/n I’m so glad you got out of the house. You remember Odin’s sons, Thor and Loki.”

You walked over to them as they stood to greet you, “I can’t believe my eyes. You guys really filled out, I mean grew up.”

Loki was the first to lean down to kiss you on your cheek, “You are looking beautiful as usual Y/n.” You kissed him back on his cheek and couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. He definitely looked as handsome as ever.

Thor was the next to greet you, “Little one I see you are still as lovely as the last time we saw each other. It’s been far too long.” Thor pulls you in for a hug and lightly kisses your forehead.  
Thor pulls back and you take a seat next to Tony as Thor and Loki sit in front of you both. Tony cleared his throat, “Well since you are here Y/n I want you to know Thor and Loki pledged their loyalty to us.”

“Tony told us what happened to you. Rest assured we will fight by your side if you need us. We will pour our resources into finding out who your attacker was,” Loki smiled at you.

“Little one, if you need someone to watch over you, I will be more than happy to do so,” Thor looked like he meant business.

“Thank you both so much. Your resources will definitely be helpful. As of right now I won’t need a bodyguard as much as I would love your company.” You couldn’t help the smile as you thought back to when you were all teenagers. Thor was just as protective as Tony and you knew how he got when guys got to close to you. There was no doubt in your mind that he could protect you. “I’m sure Tony has also told you about my involvement with Hydra.” You watched as the brothers looked at each other and sighed.

“You do realize Hydra has caused us many headaches in our territories. We do not trust Brock or his group that you are lining yourself up with but Tony did explain what you are doing. We hope that you will be able to take them down. But we do worry about you.” You could see the concern in Loki’s eyes as he spoke. You knew this was going to be a sore spot with them.

Thor chimed in, “Even though we don’t like how you are going about it to take them down we will still stand by you.”

“I do appreciate you all for your support. I plan on finding my assailant first before I even worry about Hydra. As much as I want revenge on them for killing my father and destroying my life I want the person who…hurt me dead.”

Tony looks over at you, “We will make sure that happens sweetheart.”

You smirked at him, “I know you will.”

Thor and Loki stood up to leave, “We have much work to do on our side. We will be in touch with you Tony when we know something,” Thor sounded serious which was unlike the man you remembered. Tony and you got up to say goodbye. Thor hugged you close, “If you need me anytime, day or night I expect you to call me little one.”

You nodded at him as he let you go. Loki grabbed your hand and kissed it. He may play the gentleman with you but you knew Loki was dangerous when provoked. Hell, every guy you knew was dangerous but you wouldn’t change a thing. It is what makes you feel safe. Tony had walked the guys out and you decided to quickly text Brock.

You: Are you free tonight?

Brock: For you, always. I can come to get you at 6 pm

You: Perfect I will see you then

Brock: See you later sweetheart

Tony had walked back into the living room as you tucked the cell phone back in your pocket. “We have the Asgardians on our side going forward so that is a plus. How are you doing?” Tony watched you carefully.

“I’m as well as can be expected. I did find out some information about Shield that I thought you would like to know. I was wondering if I could grab something to eat and tell you what I know.” You walked up to Tony and you linked your arm with his.

“You never need to ask to be fed here. I’m sure my chef can cook you up something. After you eat, then we'll talk.” Tony and you walked towards the kitchen in search of food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You spent the entire day with Tony updating him with everything you had learned from Richards. Shield and Hydra were both your common enemy. You wanted to see them both burn to ashes and be no more. You felt yourself pulling away from the person you once were when you were living a life by yourself and working for the FBI. Your vision clouded with wanting to do the right thing by bringing them to justice and going for revenge to watch your enemy suffer.

You knew how the justice system worked, it was flawed and you didn’t always get the outcome you wanted. No, revenge is where your heart was at and you knew you would have to eventually walk away from the agency once this was all over.

As the afternoon went on Tony was constantly on the phone arranging meetings and following up leads. You were doing the same as you tried to plan out how you were going to handle Brock. Everyone was worried about you and Brock working together but you couldn’t give two shits. This was your operation; sacrifices were going to be made in the name of taking him down. Maybe once the FBI takes Hydra down you could kill Brock.

A couple of hours later and Dr. Cho had stopped by the house to see to your injuries. You went into a room and had her look over everything. She didn’t think you broke anything from her examination. She thought you had bruised ribs, a mild head concussion and then the bruises that littered your body. She wanted you to meet her at her private office so she could examine you further because of the assault and she wanted to do x-rays to make sure nothing was broken. You promised to see her the next day. Dr. Cho told you to rest and let your body heal.

Dr. Cho had made her way downstairs to talk with Tony. When you reached where they were Dr. Cho had left leaving you with Tony in the living room. You decided to rest on the couch while he was busy with phone calls and paperwork. Your mind kept playing the assault over and over like a broken movie. The more you thought about it the more something felt familiar about your assailant but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

As you were in thought Tony approached you for like the millionth time that day, “Hey kiddo, do you need anything? Are you alright?”

Looking up at him you huffed out, “God Tony I’m fine. Can you stop hovering I swear you are like a mother hen?”

“For your information, I’m not hovering. I’m just making sure you don’t need anything. You haven’t said much since lunch.” Tony sighed he was exhausted. You knew he would give anything to change what happened to you. If he had it his way, he would order a hit on everyone and be done with this. He has told you so many times that he is worried about you and afraid you will go off the deep end. But what is really the deep end?

You walked the short distance to him and wrapped your arms around him, hugging him close. He put his head on top of yours and held you. “Tony, whenever I’m ready to talk about it...or open up I will. But you need to let me do what I have to. If you hover you are going to push me away. I don’t want that cause I need your support.”

Tony pulls back a little looking into your eyes, “I don’t want that either. I promise not to hover. Just know I’m in your corner always.” He kissed your forehead and pulled away fully, “I need to head out for a meeting. You are welcome to stay if you want.”

You glanced at the time on your phone and noticed it was already after 5 pm. Brock would be swinging by to get you soon from your place. “No, I need to get going. I have to meet up with Brock soon. Do you still have a contact for drugs? I’m going to probably have a request by the end of the night.”

Tony nodded, “I do, I can make contact once you tell me what you are looking for.”

Smiling at him you make your way towards the door, “Thank you, Tony. I will be in contact with you either tonight or tomorrow.” You wave goodbye as you head out to go back to the townhouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had gotten back to the townhouse and waited on Brock to show up. There was so much weighing on you mentally and you weren’t sure exactly how you were going to deal with everything.

Between your memories from your assault that kept filtering into your mind, your need for revenge and then the lies from Bucky and Steve you weren’t sure how you were going to keep it together.

As you were deep in thought you heard a knock at the door. You got up and looked out the peep-hole to see Brock. He was definitely early.

Opening the door you smiled, “Hey, you are early.”

Brock flashed you his smile, “Yeah, I was able to move a meeting around. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

You opened the door more signaling him to come in, “I’m as well as can be expected. Just busy with my own meetings.”

Brock walks into the foyer and heads to the living room taking a seat on the couch, “Anything good at your meetings?”

Following him into the living room you sat on the other side of the couch, “Just normal business but I did come across something of interest to me about Shield.”

Just the mention of Shield had Brock looking at you with interest. Clearing your throat you continued, “As of now I just know they are a secret government agency tasked to do things that an agency like the FBI won’t handle. What I don’t understand is why they would attack me for dealing with you. The only thing I can think of is maybe they are investigating you and they don’t like me involved with you and supplying weapons.”

Brock quirked his eyebrows as if thinking, “Maybe, they didn’t like you supplying me weapons or maybe they don’t like your involvement with me. It’s hard to say. How did you come about that information about Shield?”

Leaning back you crossed your arms in front of you, “I have my resources just like you have yours. I don’t kiss and tell.”

That got a laugh out of him, “Fair enough. I do want you to know that my crew might be drawing closer to your assailant. We are checking on a few more things before we pick him up.”

You could feel the hairs on your arm stand up as a chill ran through you. Brock was already close to getting the guy that assaulted you well before Tony and the guys. Course you haven’t been in touch with Steve and Bucky recently. You run your hands over your arms trying to get the chill to leave your body.

Brock moved to sit next to you, “Sweetheart I know this is tough on you. I told you I would find them and bring them in for you. I will make sure that bastard suffers…”

“No,” you interrupted him. Looking into his brown eyes you knew then what you wanted. “I want to be the one to end him. Have your fun but I want to look the bastard in the eyes when I kill him.”

Brock nodded at your response, “Done. Now let’s put business aside. I want to take you out as you look beautiful in that dress.”

You rolled your eyes at the compliment, “Definitely not beautiful, I’m literally covered in bruises.” You looked away from him. You knew how you looked and you started to beat yourself up mentally about wearing the dress when he reached for you and cupped your cheek.

“Sweetheart, you will always be beautiful to me. These bruises, this shows you are a fighter. They will go away once you are healed. But don’t doubt what I say, ever…” Brock punctuated the last word causing you to look back at him.

Sighing, “Okay, I won’t. So where are we going? Hopefully nothing too extravagant as I’m supposed to be resting”

Brock stands up and offers his hand to you. You reached up putting your hand in his and he helps you stand up. “I was thinking about my place. I can cook for you and you can relax with a glass of wine. How does that sound?” He wrapped his hands around your waist and at first you hesitate but then allow him to hold you.

“I say your cooking sounds scary but the wine sounds great.” You smirked at him as he lets out a chuckle.

“Trust me, once I cook for you, you will never want to eat out again. Let's go I will drive.” Brock pulls you by the hand and you both leave to head to his estate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had settled into the Porsche 911 passenger seat and tried to let your mind go. Tonight you didn’t have a care in the world. You wanted to feel safe and relaxed. You wished Bucky or Steve would have reached out to you after your argument. You shook your head at the thought. They lied, more than once. How could you believe anything they told you? Especially since you knew who they worked for.

The ride was quiet with just the occasional roar of the engine when you hit a straightaway. Boys with their toys you thought to yourself. You sat there with your eyes closed until Brock broke the silence. “We are being followed.”

You opened your eyes in shock, “What? For how long?”

Brock was zipping between cars trying to lose your tail, “I noticed them as soon as we left Brooklyn. Thought it was nothing but they are keeping up. It’s a black SUV. Can’t see in.”

You flipped down your sun visor and used the mirror on it to see your tail. Sure enough, they were following you. You could tell that it wasn’t one of Bucky and Steve’s SUV as the make was different. Who in the Hell is following you both? Your mind goes back to what was said to you, “You will no longer do business with Hydra or you will get far worse than this.” Could this be Shield?

Brock got off an exit heading to Manhasset as the SUV continued to follow you. Brock turns onto a road that had a straight away and you watch as the SUV flies up on the driver’s side and tries to run you off the road. Brock was able to keep control of the car as the SUV dove behind you.

“Tell me you have a gun in your car?” You look over to him as you watch him driving with precision.

“In the glove box there should be a 9mm,” Brock glances at you. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’m putting an end to this. Let them pull up to my side. I will shoot at their tires.” You check the gun to make sure it is loaded and smile at him. “I want to know who is in that SUV.”

Chuckling Brock looks at you again, “Then let’s find out.” Brock slows and pulls towards the middle of the road and sure enough, the SUV starts to pull up next to you. You hit the button for your window to roll down and take your seatbelt off. Before they could try to ram you both again you lean out the window and fired a few shots, sure enough, the tire was hit. They slammed on their brakes and swerve as you get back in the car. The SUV loses control and hits a guardrail.

Brock stops the car and whips back around to where the SUV is on the side of the road. When you pull up you both get out of the car with weapons drawn. You make your way over to the driver’s side with Brock next to you. As you reach the driver you see a gun aimed at you and Brock quickly pushes you out of the way, making you fall to the ground as a gunshot goes off. You hear Brock get off 3 rounds and he is cursing.

“Stupid motherfucker grazed me.” Brock rips the driver’s door open and the driver is slumped over dead.

“Damn it Brock, you didn’t have to do that. Is there anyone else in the vehicle?” You got up from the ground and brushed yourself off.

“Yeah, someone in the passenger seat but it looks like the airbag knocked his sorry ass out.” Brock was holding his upper left arm/shoulder.

You looked at him concerned but headed to the other side to check on the passenger. As you got to the passenger you took in his features. Well built, brown hair, no one you recognized. You felt for a pulse in his neck and felt it. “He’s alive.” Glancing up at Brock you saw him on the phone. You made your way back to him and he hung up.

“My men will be here in 10 minutes to get the passenger for questioning and clean this mess up. Are you okay?” You looked at him in surprise. He just took a bullet for you and was asking how you were doing.

“Jesus, Brock. You just saved me and you are asking if I’m okay. I’m fine thanks to you. Now let me see this wound while we wait.”

“I will be fine…”

“Damn it, Brock, just let me look.” He relented and you grab the collar of his shirt pulling it to the side to look down. “From what I can see he clipped you good. Nothing major but let’s keep the pressure on it. You may need to get stitched up.”

“I will have someone look at it when we get back to my place.” Brock had his right hand on the wound as you waited for his men.

“Thank you, for…for saving me. That guy pulled his weapon so quickly I had no time to react. I’m sorry you are hurt though.” You watched as he looked you in your eyes and smiled.

“Sweetheart I told you I would keep you safe and I meant it. This is nothing.” You both looked behind you as a couple of vehicles pulled up. You let Brock go over to talk with them. This whole scene was going to be cleaned up like it never happened. The agent part of you couldn’t believe you were letting this happen but then you realized how close to death you came.

You watched as a tow truck pulled up and was starting to work to pull it on to the flatbed for removal. Another couple of guys walked to the passenger side and pulled the guy out, dragging him to an SUV and throwing him in the back. Brock came up to you and ran his hand down your arm, “Let’s go sweetheart. One of my men is going to drive us to my place while someone else drives my car.”

Nodding you followed him to a car and got in the back with him. You helped keep the pressure on his left shoulder for the short drive. You didn’t realize how close you were to his place.  
You started down a private road and soon a gorgeous house was in front of you. It looked like a Connecticut Stone Colonial overlooking Manhasset Bay. Your mouth must have dropped open in shock as you heard a chuckle coming from Brock, “Impressed or disappointed?”

Looking at him you close your mouth quickly, “Um…definitely impressed. Brock this place is huge! What does a bachelor like you going to do with a place like this?”

The car pulls up the front door and someone opens his side. He gets out slowly and you follow him as he makes his way into the house, “I got it for my people to stay in one part of it. Plus I host parties and meetings here. It is a great location. Plus, I’m hoping to settle down someday with the woman of my dreams and maybe raise a family.”

He looks at you longingly and all you can do is swallow the lump in your throat. Dear god this man is already trying to plan out your future with him.

As you walk into a huge foyer you notice the beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The house broke off from there in 4 different directions. There was a room in front of you; stairs just to the side of you and then the house broke off to the left and right of the foyer. Brock went left and you followed him as he was talking to someone about getting a doctor.

He sat down in a chair and you walked over to him and kneeled on the floor. “While we wait for the doctor I want a look at this. I can at least put something on it to help it.” He nodded at you and started to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. You helped pull the dress shirt off his arms and he was left in a black tank top. You looked at the wound and it wasn’t too bad. “Looks like he took a little meat with it but nothing bad. It didn’t go through your shoulder so you are lucky there.” Someone had brought in a first aid kit and you were working in silence cleaning his arm for him.

Brock just watched you in silence as you tended to him. “You know you don’t have to do that. You already got blood all over you. I wouldn’t want you to ruin that dress of yours.”

You shrugged, “Not the first time I have tended to wounds and probably won’t be the last. I just want to put something over this till your person shows up.” You applied gauze and started wrapping his arms tight to keep it from bleeding. You looked up at him when you were finished and he reached down with his right hand to pull you close to him, kissing you softly.

He pulls away and rests his forehead on yours, “Thank you Y/n.”

You got to your feet quickly and looked away, “No problem, glad I could help.” You couldn’t believe you let him kiss you. Were you out of your mind? Course, he did save you tonight so maybe allowing that was the least you could do.

Brock stood up and made his way towards a huge kitchen, “I don’t know about you but I’m going to need that wine now.”

You followed him into the kitchen and couldn’t believe the size of it. It had stainless steel appliances and top of the line stovetops. Everything with crisp and clean looking. A mixture of whites and grays. You went to the sink and washed the blood from your hands. As you were drying them you noticed a little breakfast nook and made your way over to it. The sun was setting out over the Bay and it was so relaxing to take it in. You shouldn’t be enjoying this but you were.

Brock came up behind you holding two glasses of red wine, “I figured since the doctor just got here maybe you would want to take your wine and sit on the back deck. It’s a gorgeous night and you would enjoy the sunset from there.”

“That would be great.” You followed him to some French doors that lead to an outdoor deck. As you stepped out there you took in the furniture that was out there. You chose the porch swing that had some pillows on it. Sitting down you brought your legs up and sipped your wine.

Brock walked over to you with a blanket for your lap, “Just in case you get cold before I come back.” He places it over you and you smiled up at him. You watched as he walked back into the house. For now, you were going to enjoy this sunset on the bay with your wine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was a patient man…to an extent. He watched you on the porch sipping your wine as his doctor tended to his arm. The wound wasn’t bad. It was like you said a graze that took a little flesh with it. It wasn’t supposed to take any flesh when he hired the guy to attack you both. That’s why the driver is dead.

But it worked in his favor. He was a hero, in your eyes. He saved you. He knew he was winning you over a little at a time, even if you haven't seen it yet. He kissed you after you finished dressing his wound and you didn’t tense up as you have before.

The plan was going perfectly. He didn’t want to see you beat up and assaulted but he had to break you. Make you take the focus off of him and Hydra, and put it somewhere else. Brock had let his associate into the townhouse and had watched from the shadows with a ski mask on as you put up a fight. You were supposed to be knocked out but you fought your attacker. When he came upstairs and saw that his guy was starting to fuck you while you were unconscious he lost it. He pulled him off you, punching him in the face and sent him on his way.

No, if anyone was going to have you it was him. You were everything that he wanted in a woman. He wanted your first time to be special but no, a message needed to be sent. So, he took you sexually several times that night. He couldn’t get enough of you. You would semi wake up in the middle of him forcing himself on you and you would try to push him away. He would grab your wrists and pin you to the bed, fucking you hard till you passed out again. He made sure not to cum in you as he wasn’t sure if you were on birth control or not. No need to risk getting you pregnant this soon. Next time though he would make sure you were. 

You didn’t need to know that he was your assailant. The guy who beat you up and initially forced himself on you briefly, that guy was going to be brought before you. It was perfect; Brock had called the guy up the next day and had him come to the house for his payment. Instead, when he got there his men beat him up and took him away to be held for just the right moment. Brock was going to bring that guy in an to offer him up to you as your attacker and you were going to murder him. Then there would be no reason for you not to trust him. Saving you and giving you your revenge would be the tipping point in you becoming his woman.

He already knew from Agent Jack Rollins on your task force in the FBI that you were still planning on taking him down. Now that they knew the Assistant Director Richards was the only one who knew about you being undercover they could kill him and you would be stuck as an ex-agent on the run.

With Shield, well that was another story. Hydra controlled Shield whether they knew it or not. There was a reason why Hydra was unstoppable. Alexander Pierce who was in charge of it made sure that they couldn’t be arrested or touched. Unfortunately, the thorn in his side in Shield was Nick Fury and his little task force called the Avengers. He couldn’t figure out who they really were and he was hoping you held that information.

He knew that you had been in contact with his enemy. You even gave away his first shipment to them. Once he finds out who the Avengers task force was he was going to see to it personally that they pay for all the problems they caused him.

He watched as you finished your wine and placed the glass down, you slowly close your eyes as you snuggled under the blanket he left you. You didn’t need to know he drugged your drink. He needed you asleep so he could hack your phone. Who knew what information or contacts you had on there.

Once his arm was done being wrapped up he dismissed the doctor and made his way out to your sleeping form. He watched as the breeze blew your hair gently against your face. Kneeling next to you he said your name but you didn’t flinch. Reaching into your jacket pocket he pulled your phone out and pocketed it. He picked you up and carried you to his bed to sleep while he got to work on your phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you are reading please leave some feedback.
> 
> Follow me on SaiyanPrincessSwanie on tumblr
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	10. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally comes face to face with Bucky and Steve. They make amends in the only way they know how, sex.
> 
> The reader is also planning something big to try and take Brock and Hydra down. But does Brock have his own sinister plans in motion? What is he up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!! Steve/Reader/Bucky make up the only way they know how. Lots of SMUT.
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers music-culture-mythology & petrichor-ish
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Regret was playing on Bucky’s mind. They should have been honest with you on the very first night, when the three of you were reunited for the first time in years. Instead, they had dropped so much information into your lap less than 24 hours after you were assaulted that you had pushed them away. They should be there to comfort you, not argue with you constantly.

He had hoped for a better reunion with you but that was on him and Steve. Bucky knew Steve was hurting just as much since the fight. Steve didn’t need to say anything considering he was an open book. 

Steve had gone back to Shield and confronted Fury. He wanted to double-check to make sure no one from Shield had actually assaulted you. They interrogated almost all the male agents and got nowhere, they decided Hydra had to be involved. But what angle were they trying to play?

Steve had walked into the room that Bucky was occupying. Bucky had opted for a beer as he went over everything that has happened with you. Taking a swig, Bucky looked up at Steve. “Any news on y/n?”

Steve plopped down in a chair across from Bucky. “Nat and Clint followed her to and from Tony’s place earlier. Brock apparently came to pick her up and they lost them when they hit the highway. Word is there was a car following them heading east.” Steve sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Steve was exhausted and angry. None of this should be happening. When they got into Shield, Fury had promised you would be protected. So far, they were not holding up their end of the bargain. Steve hated that you kept running to Brock and were working alone to take him down. Working undercover had gotten you hurt. Lord knows if him or Bucky found out who hurt you they would pay dearly.

“I don’t like this, Steve. Something is not right. I keep going back to Hydra being involved. But why have someone hurt her and say it was Shield? What’s the endgame?” Bucky watched as Steve lifted his head to look at him.

“I’m not sure Buck. All I know is I don’t trust Brock. I just wish she would stay away from him and let us take him down. She is... just so stubborn.” Steve huffed out, throwing his hands in the air.

That caused Bucky to laugh for the first time that day. “Hate to tell ya pal but she is just as stubborn as us. Hell, it’s one of the reasons we love her so much.” 

Steve smirked at that. Yeah, it was one of the qualities he loved, you never backed down in the face of danger. “We will need to reach out to her tomorrow since it’s getting late now. Hopefully, her meeting with Brock won’t run late.”

Bucky nodded, “She’s smart, I’m sure she is making her way back home. Have Clint do a drive-by of the townhouse. We will start fresh in the morning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brock had hacked your phone within the hour of having it in his possession. He couldn’t believe that his sworn enemies, the Captain and Winter Soldier were none other than those stupid bastards Steve and James. He thought he had done away with them a decade ago. How did they even survive? He lightly chuckles to himself as he thinks about how they are working with Hydra and they don’t even know it. 

He watched your sleeping form from a chair in his bedroom. Did you already fuck them? Were you working with them to take him down? He scoffed at the idea. This was going to have to be dealt with. With the seed of doubt planted in your mind already about Shield, he needed to turn you against them for good. But what would be the tipping point for you? 

He stalked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to have you willingly in his bed, moaning his name. He would love nothing more than to videotape it and send it to them. No, soon enough he would turn you against them and when he does, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Chuckling, he left you to sleep in his bed. He had some planning to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke the next morning to the sun filtering in the window of...not your bedroom. What the hell happened? Sitting up, you took in your surroundings. You heard the shower running in the bathroom that was adjacent to the room you were in. Were you still at Brock’s mansion? Looking under the covers you breathed out a sigh of relief to see you still had your dress on from the night before. You couldn’t remember making it to bed. The last thing you remembered was drinking wine and falling asleep outside on the patio. Maybe drinking wine with a head concussion wasn’t a good idea.

The shower turned off as you looked to see if your phone was on the side table, it wasn’t. Where did you leave it last? You recalled the night before, with the chase and then patching Brock up. The last place was in your coat pocket. You heard the bathroom door open and out walks Brock in just a towel. 

“Oh, geez, sorry sweetheart. I wasn’t expecting you to be awake yet. I just need to grab some clean clothes.”

You looked away from his half-naked torso. You had never seen him without his shirt before and you never realized how ripped he was. “It’s no problem, I just woke up actually. It’s, um, your room so I guess I should be sorry for intruding.”

Brock stood there with his hands on his hips, “You’re not intruding sweetheart. I brought you up here after you fell asleep last night. I figured between your injuries and the car chase you had to be wiped out.”

Looking at him you nodded, “Yeah, I guess I was. So did you sleep…”

“Whoa, no, it's not like that. I took the guest bedroom so you could sleep here in peace. With operations running around the clock, I figured you wouldn’t be disturbed here.”

That made sense you guessed. 

“Look let me grab some clothes and I will dress in the bathroom. Then we can talk over breakfast.” He walked over to the walk-in closet and disappeared for a moment. He reemerged in minutes with a suit and walked back to the bathroom. 

You got out of bed and looked around the bedroom for your coat. It wasn’t here, shit. It must be downstairs, course you don’t even remember taking it off. You padded out of the bedroom and entered a huge hallway. Walking down the hallway you passed a decent-sized office. There looked to be another 4 or 5 rooms ahead of you and the staircase to your left. Instead of looking around more, you headed downstairs. 

Reaching the foyer area you made your way to the kitchen. There didn’t seem to be anyone on the first floor. Spotting your jacket hanging from a bar chair, you walked over to it and looked through your pockets. Pulling out your phone, you checked it and thankfully had no missed calls or texts. That could have been disastrous.

You were looking through your text messages and decided to delete the messages you had with the guys. Moving quickly, you got rid of them all.

“You finding everything okay?” He chuckled at you as you dropped the phone on the floor.

“Jesus, Brock. You can’t be sneaking up on me like that.” You had a hand to your chest as you tried to get your breathing under control. 

Brock bent down to get the phone and handed it back to you. “Sorry sweetheart, I thought you heard me come in.”

Taking the phone from him, “So I want to apologize for falling asleep. I shouldn’t have had that wine with how I was feeling.”

He leaned against the counter grinning at you, “It’s not a big deal sweetheart. You had a long day yesterday.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have stayed over. I…” You stopped as your phone started to vibrate in your hand. Looking at it, you saw Bucky’s phone number pop up. Shit

“Are you going to answer that sweetheart?” Brock narrowed his eyes at you.

“What, um yeah. Do you mind if I take this outside?” You clutched the phone as it continued to buzz.

Brock shook his head, “Go ahead, sweetheart. I need to make my own phone call anyways.”

Smiling at him, you bolted to the door that leads to the patio area. “Hello?”

Bucky sighed, “Hey, doll are you okay?”

You looked over your shoulder as you locked eyes with Brock, “Yeah, look now is not a good time for this phone call. I’m with Brock.”

“What do you mean you are with him? It’s just 9 am. Please tell me you didn’t stay over at his place.” Bucky sounded annoyed.

“It’s really not your concern but yes. Nothing happened and it’s a long story. Just...I need to go.” 

“Call me as soon as you get back to your place.” Bucky hung up on you.

Dammit, You blew out a sigh and headed back inside. Brock had just hung up when you walked in.

“You don’t look happy sweetheart. Why don’t we go out for breakfast? Then we can discuss what I need from you next.” Brock walked over to you and ran his hands up your arms.

Looking into his brown eyes you smiled, “Sure, breakfast sounds good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast had gone as expected. Brock had laid out his terms. He wanted your buyer’s contact information for the drugs you were going to be bringing in. You obviously couldn’t do that as it was Tony’s contact. You were going to be the middleman so to speak for the time being. Brock seemed fine with that arrangement for the time being. He gave you another list of items he was going to need. As you looked it over you knew you were going to have to contact Richards as this was enough to arrest them with. 

Brock had dropped you off at the townhouse just before noon. He kissed you softly before you got out of the car and made your way to the front door. Jesus, you were getting in over your head with him. Hopefully, once you bring the taskforce in on this deal, you could bust him and be done with all of this. 

Walking into the townhouse you threw your keys on the kitchen counter. Pulling out your phone you texted Bucky. 

Hey, I’m back at the townhouse. I’m going to shower. Call you in a little bit. 

You headed up the stairs, shrugging out of your jacket as you walked into the bedroom. You definitely needed a shower to wash away the stress from Brock. From him kissing and lightly touching you, it makes your skin crawl to have that murdering son of a bitch near you. Your phone buzzed and you looked at the home screen, seeing it was Bucky replying. 

Bucky: We will be over in a little bit. 

Throwing the phone on the nightstand, you stripped out of your clothes and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as you could stand it. As you washed you were thinking about the guys coming over. Things have been rocky between you three. The lies had built up so much that you weren’t sure if you could trust them. Course, when they talked about Brock having them and torturing them you knew that was the truth as you had heard that at the time it happened. 

But to work for Shield? Did they really have no other choice?

Richards had told you to stay away from Shield. You weren’t sure what Shield’s purpose really was as a ghost agency. You still believed that Shield had something to do with your assault. No matter what the guys told you. It just didn’t make sense for Hydra to cut off the hand that is supplying them with their goods.

As you rinse your hair of the shampoo you thought of her, Peggy. They had slept with another woman because they were jealous of a guy you were hanging out with. Peggy was dead now but a part of you was jealous. She touched what was yours and you couldn’t even confront her. You thought about them telling you how Hydra killed her as they figured out she was an agent. What would Brock do if he found out you were setting him up? Would you have the same fate?

Shutting off the shower, you got out and grabbed a towel to dry off. Looking into the mirror you got a good look at the bruises that still littered your body and face. Could Hydra have done this to send a message in a roundabout way?

You were cut from your thoughts as you heard Steve call out your name. Wrapping the towel around you, you walked into the bedroom, “Up here guys. I just got out of the shower.” As you heard them walking up the steps you walked into the walk-in closet to find something to wear. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a low cut top you walked out to see them waiting for you. Steve and Bucky were both dressed casually. 

“Sorry, I’m not put together yet. If you give me a few I will be…”

Steve had walked across the room as you spoke and as he reached you, cut you off with a kiss. “I’m sorry doll. We are sorry.”

“What for Steve…? ” You tried to pull back from him but he held your face in his hands. 

“We are sorry for everything. The lying, keeping you in the dark about things.” Steve stared into your eyes and you could see his blue eyes start to water.

Bucky chimed in, “We are also sorry for dumping everything in your lap when you needed us the most. That was unforgivable on our part.” Bucky started to walk up to you and Steve. 

You could feel the tears start to form in your eyes. 

“You probably don’t want us to touch you considering what happened. But we want to show you how much we are sorry for hurting you. What can we do to show you? Anything you want, it’s yours.”

You looked between them both, “Anything?” They both nodded at you. 

“I need you both. I need you to chase away what he did to me. It may hurt but I have to feel you inside me. Please…”

Steve and Bucky looked at each and then you as they assessed what you were saying. “We can do that doll,” Steve said and started to kiss you slowly, walking you back towards the bed. The back of your legs hit the bed and Steve pulled away from the kiss. You reached down and undid the towel, letting it fall to the floor. Leaning back you scooted up the bed as you watched them both undress.

Steve was the first one naked and crawling onto the bed towards you. You were in the middle of the bed on your back when Steve started kissing you again. His lips were soft and the kiss was not demanding at all. His tongue ran across your lips and you parted them as the kiss deepened. As the kiss continued you felt the other side of the bed dip with Bucky coming to your other side. 

Breaking from the kiss with Steve, you turned your head to Bucky who leaned down to kiss you softly. You felt Steve run his hand over your breast and pinch your nipple, causing you to moan into Bucky’s mouth. Pulling back from the kiss, you watched them as they smiled at you and then leaned down together to take a nipple into their mouth.

When Bucky sucked on it, Steve would lightly bite on the other. They went back and forth, alternating on what they were each doing to you. You were groaning out with how good it felt. They both ran a hand down your body and you felt yourself become wet with anticipation. Steves’s hand ran over your clit and started to rub small circles over it while Bucky inserted two fingers into you. 

The pleasure was overwhelming. “Oh my god, Bucky...Steve…Mo-More…” They both stopped sucking on your nipples and focused on the pleasure they were giving you.

“You want more?” Steve seductively said as you were nodding your head.

Bucky picked up his momentum, finger fucking you a little harder as Steve rubbed your clit faster. You felt the familiar pull of your orgasm as they continued their pace. “I’m...I’m gonna cum…”

Bucky leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Then come doll, come for us.” At his command, your orgasm ripped through you causing you to scream out their names as your walls clenched down on Bucky’s fingers. Steve had stopped rubbing you as Bucky fingered you through it. Bucky finally stopped when you closed your eyes and he took his fingers out of you. Opening your eyes you watched as Bucky took one finger into his mouth as sucked your arousal off. Bucky looked to Steve, “Here want to taste our girl.” 

This was new to you as you watched Bucky stick his other finger out and Steve leaned forward sucking it into his mouth. Holy hell that was actually hot. 

Steve pulled back with a pop, “Mmmm, our doll does taste really good.”

You couldn’t help but lick your lips. “Who wants me to go down on them off first.”

Bucky chuckled, “Actually doll, this is all about you. We don’t want to overwhelm you. Just let us take care of you.” 

Steve leaned down and kissed your lips, “I’m going to let you two have fun first.” He got off the bed and walked over to a chair that sat on the other side of the bed. You watched as he positioned the chair closer and sat down. 

Bucky had positioned himself between your legs and watched you bite your lip, “Is this okay doll?” You nodded your head. Bucky pumped his hard cock a couple times and placed it at the entrance of your pussy. “If this becomes too much for you, tell me and I will stop.”

You released the breath you didn’t know you were holding and nodded. “Okay, Buck.”

Bucky pushed slowly into you and you moaned as soon as he was fully inside you. He leaned over you, resting on his arms and kissed you as he pulled out and thrust back into you. You wrapped your legs around his hips and started moving your hips with him. Every thrust was slow and soft. Moving together you both moaned with every thrust. You were enjoying it but you needed something more. “Bucky, uhh, I need you to go harder.”

He looked into your eyes and you could sense his hesitation, “Doll, are you sure? I mean I don’t want you to think of…”

Cutting off his sentence as you knew where he was going, “Bucky, please, I need it harder.”

Bucky kissed your lips, “Anything for you doll.” He snapped his hips hard into you causing you to moan. He pushed up on his arms and he set a hard pace. With every pull, he was snapping his hips back into you harder each time. “Is this what you want doll? You want me to fuck you hard?”

Grabbing onto his forearms, “God, yes Buck.” This is what you needed. With all the emotions of dealing with your assault from a couple of days ago and the fight you had with them, you needed the rawness of it all. This, what you had with them, would always ground you. This would chase away the demons in your head that plagued you.

He pulled out of you, flipping you over onto your hands and knees. He positioned you to face Steve as he slammed back into you. Bucky gripped your hips tight as he thrust hard and fast into you. You were moaning Bucky’s name as you watched Steve slowly stroke himself with a smirk on his face. God, he was irresistible, they both were. Bucky was hitting your g-spot at the angle he had you at and you were starting to feel yourself tighten up on Bucky. 

Bucky knew you were about to cum and he grabbed your hips harder, pounding into you with everything he had, “Cum for me doll.” You screamed his name as you cummed hard. Bucky felt you tighten around his cock and he drove himself into you three more times as he came inside you. Your arms gave out and you rested your head on the bed. Bucky pulled out of you and kissed your back. You felt the bed dip as he headed to the bathroom. 

“I hope you aren’t tired yet doll cause it’s my turn.” You looked up into Steve’s blue eyes as he stood next to the bed.

Sitting up on your knees you were eye level with him, “I’m not tired, I’m waiting on you.”

Steve smirked as he climbed onto the bed and sat up near the headboard, “Why don’t you ride me doll?”

Crawling up the bed, you straddle his lap. You rubbed your soaked pussy up and down his length. Bucky had walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the seat that Steve was originally in. Soon as he sat down you looked over to him and grabbed Steve’s cock in one of your hands, gently stroking him. You positioned yourself over his cock and slid down taking him in one fluid motion.

You put your hands on his shoulders, “God, Steve,” you couldn’t help it as you rode him. Gliding up and down his length, Steve put his hands on your hips, helping you keep a good tempo.

Steve was thrusting up into you, matching the pace you set. Rolling your hips faster caused him to let out a groan. You bit your lip as you locked eyes with him. You could always get lost in his blue eyes when you looked into them. He could feel you nearing your orgasm as you started to clench around him. Wrapping his arms around you, he quickly flipped you onto your back and you wrapped your legs around his hips, digging your ankles into his ass. Steve grabbed your hands and linked his fingers with yours as he pinned them next to your head.

He was fucking you hard now, “Tell me you’re mine. That you are only ours.”

You felt yourself starting to clench around him as he hit your spot with precision. Looking into his blue eyes you could see he needed this, “I’m only yours... and Bucky’s. Only you both can have me.” 

Steve thrust hard again and you tipped over the edge, screaming your orgasm out to them. As soon as he felt you clench around him Steve had followed you, shouting your name. He let go of your hands, falling to his forearms. Smiling at you he kissed you on your lips. Whispering for only you to hear, “I’m so afraid of losing you. You mean everything to me.”

You ran a hand up to his cheek and through his hair, “You won’t lose me. I love you so much.” 

That made him smile but you could still see the fear in his eyes. He pulled out of you and sat up. “I know you already took one but we all need a shower.” Standing up, he reached for you, pulling you off the bed and over his shoulder. You squealed out as he slapped your ass.

Steve started walking to the bathroom. “Are you coming, Buck?”

Bucky was already following you both, “Right behind you guys.” He couldn’t help but laugh at your facial expressions as Steve slapped your ass again. 

Steve set you down as he started to get the shower going. The three of you got in the shower to clean but not before they both took you against the shower wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat on the couch with a coffee mug in your hands as you stared out the window. The day had been going rather well so far with the guys. Like with any fight you had with them you made up with mindblowing sex. Sex was your therapy in many ways. It helped mend things between the three of you but, today, it helped chase away the thoughts that haunted you. Sure, you were still affected by the assault, but you needed to feel their touch so that it would chase away the slimy feeling that haunted you every time you closed your eyes. 

Steve had gotten called into Shield headquarters half an hour ago. Thankfully Bucky didn’t have to go with him. Instead, he stayed behind to make phone calls. You set your mug down on the end table and grabbed your cell phone. Looking up Richards’ number you called his office phone.

“Agent Y/N, I wasn’t expecting a call so soon.”

Clearing your throat you say, “Hi Sir, I wanted to let you know that I will be setting up a meeting tomorrow evening with Brock. I will be supplying him with AK-47s, fentanyl, cocaine, and methamphetamine. Brock wants to bring drugs into the area and I have a contact that is willing to work with me.”

“That’s impressive that you can pull all of that in for this. Can I ask who your contact is?” Richards questioned. 

“My contact is through someone that doesn’t even want to be involved. I would rather not say as I don’t want the bureau taking a look into him. Just know my contact is good.” You were actually hoping your contact was good. Tony had said he knew someone that could supply the drugs. You haven’t met the person but you were trusting him with this.

“Okay, I will take your word on it. Text me the time and location when you have it.” 

“Will do,” You hung up and let out a breath. This was going to be a complicated bust as there was going to be no money to exchange. Brock had promised to find your assailant as payment. If he produced the person you would be able to take that person down as well as Brock and Hydra. Hopefully, once this was done with you would be able to start a life with Steve and Bucky. That was a goal to reach now that you had been reunited. You flipped through your contacts and landed on Tony’s number. You decided to text him.

You: Any word on my contact for the drugs I need?

Tony: Yeah, he said he can pull in anything to the area. What do you need?

You: I need fentanyl, cocaine, and methamphetamine. I need it as soon as you can get it. I want Brock in cuffs by tomorrow night if possible.

Tony: I will see what he can do and contact you later tonight. Are you home safely?

You: Yeah, got home this morning. I made up with the guys. Don’t be mad! There is a lot we will have to work on but it will be easier once I’m done with this case. 

Tony: Do me a favor and never spend the night at Brocks place. I know for a fact you were with him. I don’t want to worry about you being near him. As for tweedle dee and tweedle dum I still have issues with them but that’s for another day. I will talk later, need to go see my guy.

You: Thanks Tony 

As you put your phone down Bucky came over to sit next to you on the couch. You stretch your legs and laid them in his lap. “How did your phone calls go?”

He grinned, “They went well. I spoke with Steve and apparently, I have been called in for an assignment. Fury wants us both for this. I wish I could give you more details but you know how Shield is. Steve says he is sorry he didn’t kiss you goodbye but he said he made up for it in the shower and bed.” 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. There was no way you could be mad at him with all the orgasms he pulled out of you. Your cheeks heated up as Bucky watched you, knowing exactly where your mind went.

Bucky leaned over and kissed you softly on your lips. “You can’t be mad at me either cause I did one more than him. Plus, I’m kissing you goodbye.” He kisses you, again and again, making you laugh at how playful he was being. 

Smiling into the kiss you knew he had you. “I won’t be mad. Just keep me posted when you can. I will be planning on a takedown with Hydra either tomorrow or the day after.”

That caught his attention, “What? A takedown? Are you serious? How?”

Putting a finger to his lips to keep him quiet, “I will be bringing in a lot of weapons and drugs. I’m talking like millions of dollars worth. Just need him to take the bait and once it’s in his possession my task force will take him down. I already spoke with my Director. We are going to iron out the plans tonight once I hear back from Tony.”

Bucky watched you with unease, it was written all over his face that he was worried, “Doll, I don’t like you doing this with me and Steve gone. Maybe wait till we get back? That way if something goes wrong we can be there…”

You got off his lap and started to pace the floor, “Why do you and Steve undermine me? I don’t need you both there to do my job. We just had a good day the three of us. Please don’t ruin it. Just be supportive for once.”

Bucky got off the couch and walked over to you. Placing a finger under your chin, he made you look up into his blue eyes, “We don’t undermine you doll. We love you more than you will ever know. I won’t start a fight because that’s not how I want to leave things. Just, be careful.” Leaning down he kissed you again. “I love you doll.”

“I love you too Bucky.” With that Bucky turned and left you in the living room as he headed to meet Steve at Shield HQ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Tony had called you. He told you that the guy bringing in the drugs will have everything by 6 pm tomorrow evening. The supplier was going to meet some of Tony’s men and they would be the ones to drop everything off tomorrow. You then contacted your supplier about the Ak-47s. The weapons would be dropped off at the townhouse later tonight. You were thankful for the $100,000 in cash you took with you when you decided to go undercover. This would go towards the weapons. 

With those key parts in place, you were about to call Brock when there was a knock on the door. Putting the phone down you quickly grabbed your gun from the end table and made your way to the door. Looking out the peephole you spotted Brock. Odd. 

Opening the door with a gun in hand, Brock looked down at your hand and then you. “Is this any way to greet me, sweetheart?”

“I wasn’t expecting you. I always have to be ready for anything. Come in.” You waved him in with the gun. “What can I do for you?”

Brock walked to the living room, sitting in a chair like he owned the place. “I just happened to be in the area. I was wondering if you had any word on my shipments that I needed.”

Laying the gun on the table next to the couch you sat down, “Funny, I was literally about to call you. Weapons will be in probably tonight and drugs will be in by 6 pm tomorrow. I figured we could do a drop of everything tomorrow evening.”

“That sounds great. I have a warehouse in Sunset Park, Brooklyn. It’s 35,000 square feet so perfect to drive the cars inside, make the deal and then drive out.” Brock watched you as he made the suggestion.

“Normally I pick the place but I think we can settle on that. It sounds like an easy deal. Course we need to discuss payment as you haven’t brought me what you promised.” Crossing your arms you watched him as he flashed you his smile.

Brock leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs, “About that, I have your guy.” 

Your mouth opened in shock, “What? You found the guy who…”

He got up, crossed the living room and sat next to you, grabbing one of your hands to hold. “That’s right sweetheart. My men worked long hours and called a lot of contacts. The guy who raped you has been found and being held by my men. You told me if I found him I could ... ‘have my fun as long as you could look him in the eyes when you killed him’. He is a bit roughed up, broken jaw so he can’t talk. I personally broke some ribs and a few other bones since he touched you. So he will be waiting for you at the warehouse.”

You were in shock. Tony, Steve, and Bucky had promised to find this person with no luck so far. You even had Thor, Loki, and their resources trying. How on earth did he pull this off? Maybe Hydra really did have a far reach after all. The memory of your assailant pinning you to the bed entered your mind. ‘Shield doesn’t like your involvement with Hydra. After tonight you will no longer do business with them or you will get far worse than this’. You shuddered at the memory and shook your head, trying to rid your mind of what happened. 

“Make sure he is there. We will make the exchange at 10 pm.” You got up from the couch to put some distance between you and Brock. Your mind was reeling from the information. 

Deep in thought, you didn’t hear Brock come up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist, causing you to momentarily freak out. “Easy sweetheart, it’s just me.” He was holding your wrists to your chest as he was calming you down. “Just breathe, that’s it. Shhh.” He holds you tight against him and you couldn’t help the tears that formed. All of this was overwhelming to you. Turning you around to face him he let your wrists go and started wiping your tears away with his thumbs. “I told you I would get him for you. Now you can finish it tomorrow and we can move forward together.”

Looking into his brown eyes you nodded in agreement. That bastard will pay with his life tomorrow. 

Brock kissed your forehead, “I need to go handle some business. Just try to relax for the night. Get everything finalized for tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, I will.” You watched as Brock walked out the front door and you went over to lock it for the night. There were a lot of fine details you did need to work out, but your mind could only focus on one thing, revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brock had gotten into the back of the car that was waiting for him. His driver was taking him back to the mansion. Things were going exactly how he planned this. He had downloaded an app that helped him clone your phone to another one he had. So every phone call, every text message that has happened since you left he has either heard or read. 

He was initially pissed off when he found out Steve and James were alive. He couldn’t figure out how they survived. No wonder you were acting like a bitch in heat. You were back to fucking them both again. No, this wasn’t going to do. He had talked to Pierce about them and it was all decided. Frame both Steve and Bucky for the murder of your Director. The Director was the only one at the FBI who knew you were undercover. With him gone you would be an ex-agent on the wrong side of the law. 

The last part, oh yes, that is what would fully turn you against them. He found out through your texts that Tony was your point of contact with the illegal activities you were doing. If they could murder Tony, who is like a brother to you, and frame Steve and Bucky you would be out for blood. Brock, well, he could help you in that department. Yes, everything was going according to plan. Soon you would be on his side ruling Brooklyn and warming his bed. A civil war was about to break loose and no one would be able to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this let me know. You can follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	11. Double Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting to take down Hydra is set and the reader finishes up last-minute preparations when someone shows up unexpectedly at her door bloodied and shot.
> 
> This could ruin everything she has worked towards all these years.
> 
> She is forced to reach out for help to bring down Hydra from an unlikely person. With their help, the reader goes to make the exchange with Brock and Hydra but all chaos erupts. Who has double-crossed her? Will she lose yet another person in this failed takedown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Read the tags. This will have a character death, gunshot wounds, swearing and more.
> 
> I want to thank music-culture-mythology on Tumblr for beta reading this chapter for me and brainstorming with me like always. Your help got this chapter out.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Planning had taken some time to do as you had to go over every little detail with Richards over the phone. It was stressful trying to plan this out but your Director was confident that this was going to work. Richards was going to have the task force set up surveillance in the area of Sunset Park in Brooklyn. There were a few warehouses in that area so it would be perfect for them to set up. He would let them know that a major weapons and gun exchange was going to happen. 

Richards still didn’t want to let them know about you being undercover just in case it caused Brock to back out. Of course, he didn’t tell you he was more concerned about your safety. The FBI had been trying for years to set up a meeting like this and finally, things were going their way. All you needed to do was get Brock and Hydra to the location as planned and make the exchange. After over an hour on the phone with him, you finally hung up.

Tony had shown up with his men later with the guns. They had pulled up to your garage and emptied all the crates. Tony had pulled you to the side and told you he was going to the drop with you. He didn’t like the thought of you going by yourself. As much as you protested you finally gave in as he was not backing down. His men would come back over to grab the weapons and put it in the truck with the drugs before you met up with Hydra. 

You went into the townhouse and ran up the stairs to get the cash out of the safe in the closet. Heading back downstairs to Tony, he opened an empty briefcase and you placed the $100,000 inside. 

Tony had used his money to get the guns so this was you paying him back. With that done Tony and his men left. 

Grabbing your phone you texted Brock that everything was falling into place for your meetup. You felt a mixture of anxiety and happiness that this would be coming to an end, soon. Within a few minutes Brock had responded that he would see you tomorrow. You put your cell on the kitchen counter and headed up for bed.

It felt good knowing that you were close to finally getting what you wanted. To see your father’s murderer in jail was something that you had only dreamt about. You would be able to retire from the force and live the life you wanted with the men who made you happy. Maybe you would even have kids with them. It’s not like you were using any protection with them. 

You had crawled into bed sometime after 2 am and fell asleep within minutes. 

A sudden pounding on your front door startled you awake. Glancing at the clock it was close to 4 am. The pounding became louder. Shit. You grabbed your gun from your nightstand and made your way down the stairs. Running to the front door you looked out the peephole and saw Richards.

Fumbling with the locks you opened the door and Richards fell inside to the floor. He was covered in blood and heavily bleeding from two bullet holes in his chest. You dropped your gun to your side. 

“Oh my god, Richards what happened?” You looked outside and didn’t see anyone. Opening his shirt to get a better look at his wounds you applied pressure. 

“Y/n, Sh-Shield….Cap….Winter….” Richards coughs up blood in between words. “Not who you think.”

Tears were forming in your eyes. Winter and Cap? It can’t be. “Sir I don’t understand. Who did this to you?”

You were looking into his fearful brown eyes, “Winter, James shot me…. Masks.” He coughed more.

Winter? Why would Bucky shoot him? This didn’t make any sense to you. “Sir, hang on let me call an ambulance for you.

Richards grabbed onto your arms, not letting you leave him. “Listen to me agent... it’s too late.”

“No, sir it’s not. Just let me grab my phone.” You tried to pull away but Richards had reached a bloody hand to your face and cupped your cheek. 

He coughed up more blood. It didn’t matter how much pressure you had on his wounds. The blood was pouring out of him. Richards looked up at you, “You know, you were the daughter I wish I had.”

“Just hang on okay, don’t talk like that. I’m going to get you help. But I need you to hang on for me sir.” You could hear him wheezing as he took shallow breaths.

Smiling at you he whispers, “Don’t trust them….” With that, he took his last breath in your arms. 

“No! God, please don’t leave me!” You immediately started to do CPR. Tears were falling down your face as you began to do chest compression, hands covered in blood and thoughts screaming. This can’t be happening. He was a constant in your life. He may have seen you as a daughter in his eyes but what he didn’t know is you saw him like a father. You were screaming for him to wake up but he didn’t. Richards was truly gone. He had said James and Steve did this, but why? Didn’t they know Richards was your way back to the bureau after Brock and Hydra were arrested? 

Backing away from Richards’s body in the foyer you stumbled to grab your cell phone on the counter. You dialed the only person you could think of, Tony. 

The phone only rang twice before a tired Tony picked up, “Hey kiddo, you okay?”

“T-tony he’s dead.” You barely whispered out.

That got his attention and you could hear him fumbling around in the background. “What do you mean he's dead? What’s going on? Where are you?”

“Richards, my boss. He is here and he is dead. I don’t know what to do, Tony. If I call the cops they will haul me off.” 

“Listen, sweetheart, don’t move. I’m heading your way. It will be a few but let me call Thor, he is closer to you. Don’t touch anything okay?”

“Okay.” You hung up and looked back at Richards’s body. Stumbling back into the wall your body gave out, causing you to slide down the wall to the floor. None of this makes sense. Shield did this. No, Richards said the Captain and Winter did, James and Steve. He used their names. But why would they do this? Is this what Shield had meant when they said something far worse was going to happen if you didn't stay away from Hydra? Oh god, did you cause his death? 

You sobbed, how could they do this to you? Bucky had said him and Steve had to go away for a few days. Is this what they planned? Pulling your knees to your chest you rested your head on them and cried. It seemed like time stood still. So many things were going through your head. Richards said to not trust them. 

You heard your name being called and you looked up from where you sat. Thor had checked Richards for a pulse first and then made his way over to you.

“Little one are you hurt?” Thor knelt in front of you, looking over your bloodied form.

You shook your head no to him, “This is all his blood. Thor, I don’t know what to do. Richards was my boss. I wanted to call this in but he wouldn’t let me and now he is….” 

Thor wrapped his arms around you, “Shhh, easy little one. I’m here, just breathe for me okay. Help is on the way.” 

You didn’t notice Loki walk in. He looked at the body and to where you and Thor were. This was not good. He picked your gun up from the floor and walked over to the counter next to you, laying it there. Turning around Loki pulled out his cell phone to call Tony.

Thor was holding you tight and rocking you as you cried in his arms. He was whispering soothing words to comfort you but you were lost in your mind as everything Richards said was repeated over and over.

Tony had shown up with Rhodey and when he called your name you looked over Thor's shoulder to him. Tony ran over to you and as soon as Thor let you go Tony wrapped his arms around you. 

“Please tell me you are alright kiddo. This isn’t your blood is it?” Tony pulled away just far enough to look you in your eyes.

“No, this is Richards. Tony he is….” 

Wrapping his arms around you again you placed your head on his shoulder and cried. “I know he is sweetheart. Do you know who did this?” 

Nodding your head you pulled back from Tony. Looking at Tony you glanced over to Thor and Loki. “Richards said James shot him. That James and Steve did this and to not trust them. This doesn’t make any sense. Why would they do this? Don’t they know Richards was the only one who knew I went undercover?” 

“I wish I had an answer for you Y/n. What I know is we need to move this body. We can’t have the cops finding the dead body of an FBI director in a townhouse that you stay at.”

“What are you going to do with his body? He doesn’t deserve to be dumped like some lowly criminal.” 

Looking into his brown eyes he nodded. “He won’t be, why don’t you go upstairs and clean up while we have someone pick the body up. We can move him to a public place and call it into the cops. By the time you get down here someone should have cleaned up the blood.”

Tony helped you to your feet. You looked over to Richards and took in his bloodied form one more time before you headed up the stairs.

Tony pulled his phone out to call in his people to come retrieve the body and clean the foyer. After he hung up he walked over to Thor and Loki. 

Thor was the first to speak. “Do you think James and Steve would do something like this? Would they actually kill an FBI director?”

Crossing his arms Tony looked at the body and back to the Odinson men. “Thing is I don’t know at this rate. All I do know is I don’t believe in coincidences. They work for Shield and Shield is who attacked Y/n. Maybe this was a message for her to stay away from Hydra. But again, I don’t know. All I do know is we need to find them. I want them brought in for questioning. Can you get the word out with your people?”

Loki grabbed his phone. “Consider it done Stark.” He went outside to make his phone call, leaving Thor and Tony inside.

“Tony, if she is in danger, if they truly mean her harm, I will stop at nothing to make sure she is safe. You have my family’s backing on whatever you need.”

“Thank you, Thor. I have a feeling this was only the beginning.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had stripped out of your t-shirt and shorts, leaving them on the floor as you stepped into the shower. The hot water beat down on your bloodied hands, arms and face. You watched the blood of the man who mentored you flow down the drain. Washing your body, you couldn’t help the tears that flowed from your eyes. 

Richards was like a father figure to you. To have him ripped away right when you were going to bring in Hydra was bullshit. You both had worked hard with your task force for 10 years to bring them down. He believed in you when no one else did. He took the risk of bringing in the daughter of the most wanted syndicate into work for him and the bureau. Richards had taken you in under his wing and guided you. He had taught you everything that you know.

You don’t know how long you stayed under the shower head but you had scrubbed your skin almost completely raw. Turning off the faucet, you got out of the shower and dried yourself off. Making your way to the bedroom you went into the walk-in closet to slip on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. You went into the bathroom to grab your bloodied clothes and went back downstairs carrying them. Tony was talking to Rhodey as you headed into the kitchen to grab a bag to throw your clothes in. 

Opening up the cabinet under the sink you pull out a plastic shopping bag and throw your clothes inside it. Tying the bag you walked over to Rhodey and Tony. Rhodey had whispered something to Tony and extended his hand out to you to grab the bag. Taking it from you he made his way outside leaving you both alone. 

Tony took in your exhausted form as you stood in front of him. You looked at the foyer and it was like nothing had happened. Richards and all the blood were gone. With confusion written all over your face, Tony chimed in, “As you see my clean up crew moves quickly. Richards was moved in his car, which was where he was originally shot. It looked like someone pulled up beside him and opened fire. We moved his car just over into Queens and had someone call in an anonymous tip to the police station. Our guys left the area once a patrolman showed up so they found his body. The FBI will be swarming all over this but rest assured nothing will be traced back to you or us.”

You could only nod your head as you listened to him. The FBI would be working around the clock to find out who took down one of their own. Without knowing who the mole in the task force was you had no way to reach out to anyone to let them know about your undercover work and Richards’ involvement. 

“Y/n, I think we need to start looking at the fact that this undercover work you are doing is getting out of hand. You have already been hurt and now your boss is dead.” 

“You don’t think I know that Tony? I know how dangerous this has gotten but I’m not going to give up my work just because things have gotten complicated. I want to bring down Hydra. I have to finish this now, especially for Richards. We worked too hard on this to fail.” You couldn’t help the frustration that came out. This is what Hydra wanted, to strike fear in you. 

Tony stood with his hands on his hips, “You know you are a big pain in my ass. I’m trying to protect you….”

Interrupting him you got in his face, “I never asked to be protected, Tony. I can protect myself.”

Throwing his hands in the air, “Yeah, we have seen how far that has gotten you.”

“Get the hell out. Now! I don’t need this and I sure as hell don’t need you.” Spinning on your heel you stomped over to the kitchen in search of wine. 

Tony followed you into the kitchen and continued to yell at you, standing next to you. “Sure, push me away again. That’s what you are good at. When the going gets tough and I have to clean up your messes you do this every time. When you are done warming everyone’s bed at the end of your investigation I will be the one who has to pick up your broken pieces.”

You finally snapped, slapping him hard across the face. “I never asked you to clean up my messes, ever. Get the hell out of here and out of my life.”

Tony stared you down and slowly backed away. “If that is what you want fine. I will have my guys drop the drugs off with you tomorrow and you can go on your suicide mission alone.” He stormed out of the townhouse, slamming the door behind him. 

You collapsed to the floor and cried. Here you were again chasing the only family you had away all because of this stupid undercover operation. Tomorrow you were going in by yourself, with no backup. You decided you needed to get in touch with someone in your taskforce. They needed to know about all the work you and Richards had put in. Getting up you grabbed your phone off the counter. With Richards dead, the next in command would be Agent Jack Rollins. 

Dialing his number you waited for him to pick up, “Hey Rollins it’s Y/n. Look we need to talk. Director Richards said you were a good agent so I’m going to let you in on something big that we were working on. Can you meet me alone in 20 minutes at Prospect Park?”

“Yeah, I can be there.” Jack disconnected the line. You took a deep breath hopefully this wasn’t going to bite you in the ass later. Heading upstairs you made your way to the closet to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were exhausted when you pulled up to prospect park after 5 am. Thankfully it was still dark out so you wouldn’t have to worry about people being in this area yet. You didn’t have to wait long as you watched a 2020 Dodge Ram Midnight Edition roll into the parking lot. Parking in front of you, Rollins got out of his truck.

Opening the door to your Chevelle SS you got out and walked to him. “I’m surprised you didn’t come with more agents.”

Jack smirked in amusement, “I’m sure if what you are going to say isn’t good I can manage to take you into custody on my own.”

Giving him a smug look, “Well I guess I better start explaining everything.” 

Starting from the beginning you told him everything. From the conversation, you and Richards had when the task force left all the way up to him showing up bloodied on your doorstep. Jack was watching you with his arms crossed as he took in everything you told him. He seemed deep in thought and unsure at some points when you talked.

When you finally finished he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. “You know, that is a lot to take in agent. Shield being involved is going to be a major issue. To top it off Richards is now dead and you were the last to see him alive. Do you know how bad that looks?”

Blowing out a sigh you knew this might be a problem, “I know how bad it looks trust me. Look I have all my text messages from Richards on my burner phone. That can at least show that we were planning this takedown which will be happening late tonight. Shield can kiss my ass after tomorrow for all I care. We finally have a chance to take down Hydra for good. No one else knows about this except you. Richards said you were one of the good ones so I’m trusting you with all of this information.”

“Okay, the task force will help you. Send me all the information via text message to my phone only. We want to keep a tight lip on this until the last minute. I know this is hard, everything that you have been through, but today everything will change.” He smirked at you and got back into his truck to leave. 

Getting back in your car you sighed and thought, god I hope I did the right thing. You pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the townhouse to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had crawled into bed and passed out from exhaustion. You woke up at about 5 pm to the silence of the townhouse. Rolling over you grabbed your phone off the bedside table. There were two missed text messages. One from Tony and the other from Brock. Sighing you clicked on Tony’s first.

Tony: You were passed out when I stopped by. I didn’t want to wake you. Drugs came in earlier than expected. The truck is in the garage, loaded with weapons and drugs. Someone will be by to drive it for you to wherever the drop is. I’m sorry about last night. I just worry about you. 

You texted him back, giving him the time, and moved onto Brock’s text message.

Brock: Good Morning Sweetheart. I know we wanted to have our meeting later tonight but I wanted to move it to 7 pm at the same location. Maybe we could do dinner afterward to celebrate our partnership. Let me know, kitten. 

Ugh, kitten. 7 pm was two hours earlier than you wanted but you were determined to make it work so you could get this over with. You texted him back that the time was fine and you would see him later on. 

Scrolling down to Agent Rollins number, you texted him all the information that he and the task force would need for the night. Rolling out of bed you put the phone back on the bedside table and headed for the bathroom. You went about getting yourself ready for the long night ahead of you. Climbing into the shower you ran over everything in your head. With the task force helping you bring in Brock and take down Hydra you knew it was going to be ugly. Crossing Brock was going to be dangerous but you knew that going into this. Plus you would be able to come face to face with your attacker. 

You wished Bucky and Steve were not out on their own mission as you really wanted to talk to them about this takedown. What were you thinking? You were a trained agent, you have worked for 10 years to get to this point. Stepping out of the shower you wrapped a towel around you and headed to the sink to brush your teeth. Looking at yourself in the mirror you could still make out the bruises on your face and neck, but they were fading thankfully. Once Hydra was taken care of you would be investigating Shield on your own to figure out why they would do this to you knowing who you were. 

Walking out of the bathroom you went into the walk-in closet to grab a suit to wear. Black dress pants and a jacket to cover the black bra that you picked out. The jacket would cut to a V shape to show off some of your chest. You wanted to look the part for business but remain sexy. You grabbed a pair of black lace boyshorts and black ankle boots to complete the look. Throwing your outfit on you went back to the bathroom to style your hair and put your make-up on. Looking into the mirror you couldn’t help the smile on your face, you were looking pretty hot.

You strolled back to the bedroom to grab your phone and gun, then headed downstairs. You had a missed text from Tony saying someone was on their way. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door and you made your way over to it to open it. There stood Tony in a black suit of his own and a small smile on his face. Great. You rolled your eyes and let him come in.

“I was going to let you know I would be the one driving the truck but I knew you would object.” Tony made his way inside as you shut the door behind him.

“You’re damn right I would have. You didn’t want to be a part of this, so go home Tony, I can handle this myself.” Crossing your arms you followed him into the living room. 

“Look, Y/n, I want you to be safe and I don’t trust Brock. Let me help you and once this all goes down if you want a break from me again then that's fine. But I will be going with you whether you like it or not.” 

He stood there, just watching for your reaction. He knew you were mad but that you would cave as you didn’t want to go alone. 

“Fine, we do this together. Just don’t get in my way. Let’s go, I want to be there early.” 

Tony smiled at you and walked over to you. You watched as his brown eyes took you in, he leaned in to do his normal kiss to your forehead. Pulling back from you he walked to the foyer to head into the garage. Looking over his shoulder he smiled, “Let’s go take down Hydra.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had ridden with Tony in the truck that carried your cargo. Pulling up to a huge warehouse you both saw a couple of Hydra men outside. They opened the large garage doors and signaled for you to drive in. It was a run-down warehouse with large doors on either side of the building for an easy in and out. Tony pulled in front of the doors you would be driving out of once the cargo was unloaded. You both hopped out of the truck and walked to the back of it. There were two other black SUVs and one truck inside the building. Brock had appeared from the back of the warehouse with his men. Counting them as you looked around you spotted at least seven other men besides the two outside. 

“I see we were eager to get here early sweetheart.” Brock had walked over to you and gave you a kiss on your cheek. He pulled back from you and looked over your shoulder, “Well now this is a surprise. I don’t think I have seen you, Tony, in years.” Brock let out a chuckle. 

“Yeah, well, I would have preferred not to meet with you but I needed to make sure the deal went smoothly.” Tony was not amused.

“You were always the protective, brother is it? Or is it a stray dog that follows their owner around?” Brock glared at Tony who started to walk up to you both.

Putting your arm out to stop him you looked at Brock, “Is this necessary? Stop trying to pick a fight. We are here to do business, remember? Or should I leave and try this another day?” 

Brock looked at you and smirked, “I was just playing around. No hard feelings here. Let's see what you have for me.”

Glancing over your shoulder you signaled for Tony to open the backdoors to the truck. Inside were cases and crates. Tony stepped back, allowing Brock’s men to go and start pulling them out and placing them on the ground. Brock walked over to them with you following him closely. One of his men opened a crate revealing the drugs and guns. 

Brock let out a whistle of amusement, “Damn kitten, you sure do deliver when you say you will.” He signaled his men to continue to unload the cargo and they started to fill their truck. You, Brock and Tony, watched as they moved fast with unloading everything and by the time you knew it everything was out of your truck completely.

Looking to Brock you cleared your voice, “So, Brock, you have something for me in return?” 

He gave a dark chuckle, “That I do kitten.” Signaling one of his men, they went over to the SUV and opened the back door dragging out a man who was severely beaten. 

You watched as they dragged him over to you. He was covered in a mix of fresh and dried blood, and the smell was metallic. Sure enough, it looked like his jaw was broken on top of bruises that littered the skin you could see. His face was badly swollen and he could barely make eye contact with you as he was thrown at your feet. 

“I give to you your assailant. Still alive as promised.” Brock was such a cocky bastard and laughed as he watched you kneel to the ground in front of the man.

The beaten man barely lifted his head to look at you. He was terrified clearly. 

“Do you remember me?”

He barely nodded his head.

“Do you know why you are here in front me?”

He nodded again.

“You forced yourself on me. You left me battered and broken. These bruises that are on my face, you did this to me.” Your voice was harsh and rose in octave as you spoke.

He shook his head no. Trying to speak he couldn’t get his words out. The shell of a man grabbed at your wrist and you freaked out, pulling away to stand over him bitterly. 

Brock broke the silence, “What are you waiting for? Kill him. Kill the man that forced himself on you.”

Pulling your gun out from the back of your waistband you stood over the man as he was clearly trying to plead for his life but all that came out was muffles.

Tony walked up to you, “You don’t have to do this Y/n. Not now, let us interrogate him. I can bring him back to one of our places and we can go about it our way.” He was concerned you would do something you regretted and was trying to talk you out of possibly making a mistake.

You weren’t sure what to do. The whole night from your assault came flashing back into your mind. From the beatings he gave you to the broken memories of him forcing himself on you. Gripping your gun harder in your hand the man crawled to you and grabbed at your pants as he tried to plead. You slammed your gun into his head causing him to fall back. Standing over him you raised your weapon, he had to die. There was no way you could bring him in. This monster needed to die for what he did. As you pointed the gun at his head you were about to pull the trigger when you heard gunshots coming from outside. All of a sudden a hummer barreled through the garage door.

Spinning away from the man, you and Tony raised your guns towards the doors and nine men burst inside. They were wearing all black and those black masks that Bucky and Steve had worn when you first met them. There was no way this was them raiding your weapons sale. These men started firing their weapons at you, Tony, Brock and his men. 

Tony had quickly grabbed at you in order to pull you back against the truck and away from the spray of bullets. Brock had dove behind his SUV and was firing his gun at the men who burst inside as they took cover behind the hummer. You and Tony were firing your weapons back at the men.

Looking over to where your assailant was left you saw that he was shot dead by the men who burst in. God damn it. You were pissed off. Screaming in rage you fired your weapon wildly at the men who were ruining this. 

You managed to drop one of them before Tony looked at you with urgency in his eyes as he was putting another clip in his gun. “We have to get out of here.”

You nodded to him in agreement. At that moment a loud bang exploded behind you both and you saw the FBI task force come barreling in with guns drawn yelling, “FBI, drop your weapons.” 

Of course, no one was listening as weapons continued to be fired all around you. Tony and you made your way up the side of your truck as there was a garage door in front of the truck. The doors were electric and Tony hit the button on the wall causing the door to lift. That got the attention from the mystery men and had them firing at you both again. Soon as the door was a couple feet off the ground you both bolted out of it and started running down the side road alongside the building. 

The guns continued to go off inside the building and the next thing you knew is that you were being chased by someone. You both instantly take a right and start running in the alley between two warehouses. All you can hear is your heavy breathing and gunshots. The end of the alley comes up and you take a left behind the back of a warehouse. There were shipping containers all behind the building. As you both ran you heard gunshots go off and they whizzed by you. 

Tony yelled to you, “Keep running, you can’t be caught here with all this chaos. I will give you cover to get out of here.”

You both dove behind a cargo container. Looking at him frantically you shook your head at him, “There is no way I am leaving you behind.”

“I’m not asking your permission Y/n. Get out of here now I got this. GO!” Tony pushed you away from him as he started firing at the man that was chasing you both.

You started running like crazy, zig-zagging in between shipment containers. This was not how this was supposed to play out. You made it to the end of the back of the warehouse and ducked behind another shipment container. You sat there for a moment trying to catch your breath. There was no way you were leaving him behind. You heard two gunshots go off and Tony screamed in pain. 

Fuck.

Getting up with a gun in hand you started to make your way back to Tony. God, please let him be okay. Please let him be fine. You zig-zagged back through all the containers and when you took the final corner only to see Tony on the ground with someone kneeling next to him.

“Get the fuck away from him.” You shouted with your gun aimed at the man dressed in black. 

As you grew closer the man with the mask looked at you with a gun in his hand. 

“Drop the fucking gun. I swear to God I will shoot you.” You saw him back away from Tony with his arms raised. You dropped to the ground next to Tony and saw that he was shot in the chest twice and bleeding badly.

“Tony, I shouldn’t have left you. You should have just ran with me. I promise I will get you out of here.” You glare back at the man in black who has now put his gun away.

Watching the man pull the mask off you swear your heart dropped into your stomach. “Steve?”

“It’s just me doll.” Steve was nervous about how you would respond when you saw him. 

You couldn’t believe your eyes. Looking back at Tony you could see he was trying to close his eyes. “Don’t you dare die on me Tony. I’m going to get you out of here.”

Tony was gasping for air as he pointed to Steve. 

Looking at Steve and back to Tony you started to cry, “I don’t understand. Who shot you Tony?” 

“St-steve….” Tony gasped his name as he started to close his eyes. 

“NO! Stay with me.” 

Steve knelt next to you in shock and you pushed him away. Grabbing your gun you aimed it at him. “You…. You did this!”

“What? No doll, it’s not what you think. I was chasing Brock...I thought it was him ....” He was fumbling over his words as he tried to figure out how he shot the wrong person. 

“Get the fuck away from us!” As you screamed at him a black SUV pulled up and Brock opened the door, getting out with one of his men.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Brock was concerned as he looked at you and Tony on the ground. Then he looked at Steve. 

“You son of a bitch, how the fuck are you still alive!” Brock pulled a gun out and Steve stood up quickly, pointing his gun at him. The other Hydra guy had his gun trained on Steve. They were locked in a standoff, glaring at each other.

“Brock, please, We need to get Tony to a hospital. He’s dying.” You watched as the men squared off, but then Brock glanced at you before turning to his man.

Brock looked at his man, “Help her get him in the SUV.”

His lackey nodded, putting his gun away and walking over to you. He helped you to pick Tony up and place him in the back of the SUV. As soon as Tony is in you turned around and watched Brock and Steve still in a standoff.

“Brock we need to go.” You pleaded.

“He is not going anywhere Y/n. Brock is being arrested and taken in.” Steve stood there gun aimed at Brock, not budging an inch. 

You exhaled in frustration and drew your gun, aiming it at Steve. “We need to get Tony to a hospital. You will let us go.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that doll.” Steve was conflicted. Brock was going to be taken down finally by Shield. You and Tony were not supposed to get hurt. 

Not wasting another minute you shot Steve in the leg, making him fall to the ground. Steve looked at you in shock not believing that you shot him. 

Brock stood there smiling at the scene unfolding in front of him. You walked over to Steve who went to raise his gun at Brock again but stopped when you pointed your gun at him. He dropped his gun on the ground and you kicked it away from him.

“Steve we are leaving. Your gunshot won’t kill you unlike what you did to Tony,” you sneered at him.

“Y/n, I told you I didn’t….”

“Save it, Steve.” You yelled, “We are leaving, I don’t ever want to see your face again. If he dies you will pay for this.”

“Steve!” You heard Bucky yell his name in the distance.

Steve looked up at you begging, “Don’t do this doll.”

You backed away from him and headed back to the SUV with Brock. You got into the back with Tony and cradled him to you. Little did you know what was really being said outside of the SUV.

Brock looked back to Steve and chuckled as he walked in front of the vehicle. “Looks like I win.” He jogged to the passenger side of the SUV and jumped in. Brock looks back at you concerned, “Don’t worry sweetheart we aren’t far from the hospital.” 

The SUV sped down the alley and headed in the direction of the hospital. You were holding Tony tight against you and could hear him barely breathing. You are praying that he will make the trip. It didn’t take long before you pulled up outside the ER. Brock had gotten out and grabbed some nurses from inside who came out with a stretcher. The back door opened and you watched as they pulled Tony out, placing him on the stretcher and running back inside. 

You had jumped out of the SUV and followed them, with Brock right behind you. They brought Tony to the back and when you tried to follow they wouldn’t let you. You felt helpless as you watched your only family be brought into the back. Your legs went to give out from under you and Brock was there to catch you. All you could do was scream and cry out for the one person who meant everything to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you are reading PLEASE leave me comments or Kudos. It lets me know you like what you are reading. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at: SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	12. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is given a file that shows what happened ten years ago on the night her father was murdered. What will this do to her relationship with Bucky and Steve? Will this push her closer to Brock or does she need another push?
> 
> The reader will try to confront Bucky but danger will strike when she isn't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to music-culture-mythology for being my beta reader
> 
> There will be several Point of Views in this chapter. Hopefully, this will answer some questions I was asked from the last chapter.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Steve and Bucky had been brought in by Shield for a mission that was supposedly a big deal, but they were being so tight-lipped about it that Steve and Bucky had no idea what was going to happen. 

It wasn’t until an hour before that they were informed they would be raiding a Hydra warehouse. Intel had told Shield that a weapons deal would be going down. 

Bucky had pulled Steve aside to tell him that y/n was planning her own takedown with Hydra. Steve wanted to call her and tell her to wait until they were done with their mission but Bucky had said he already tried that.

Steve didn’t doubt she could take care of herself. Like Bucky, Steve didn’t trust Hydra or Brock. 

The Shield task force, containing Steve and Bucky, arrived at a warehouse in Prospect Park in Brooklyn. They were told to wait on the seller who was meeting Brock. 

When y/n had pulled up in a truck with Tony both Steve and Bucky felt sick to their stomach. They would be interfering with an FBI operation. Steve tried to tell the commander in charge what was happening but it fell on deaf ears. This was a Shield operation and they would have to follow the orders.

Steve was tasked with taking down Brock while Bucky was told to secure the weapons. Another agent would see to y/n and Tony, but somehow all hell broke loose. 

Guns were firing and bodies were dropping from both sides. Steve heard y/n scream out in anger and watched as she fired her gun widely at Shield. She had no clue that Shield was sabotaging her operation. 

The FBI had stormed in on the other side of the warehouse which caused more panic and outrage. Steve and Bucky were pinned down behind the Hummer as the FBI and Hydra continued firing on anything that moved.

Steve had caught sight of y/n fleeing with Tony out the side of the building. He was glad to see her getting away from all the chaos that was unfolding, that was until he watched Brock go after y/n and Tony. Afraid of what Brock was up to Steve yelled for Bucky to cover him so he could take chase.

Bucky had covered Steve as he made his way out of the warehouse a few moments later. Running after them Steve took the first corner and had to dive backward as Brock shot at him.

Returning fire, Steve pushed forward trying to keep Brock in his sight. There was no way he would let Brock hurt her. Steve got to the end of the warehouse and saw Brock go behind a shipment container. Running towards the shipment container, he flattened himself up against it. Gun drawn, he turned the corner and no one was there.

Suddenly a gunshot came from the shipment container next to him and Steve quickly fired off two shots, dropping the shooter. He walked over cautiously, the gun still trained toward the shooter. Taking the corner he looked down and saw not Brock, but Tony lying on the ground bleeding from the chest. How on earth did Tony get here?

Kneeling down next to him, he took in his injuries. This is not good Steve thought. 

“Get the fuck away from him.” 

Steve looked up as she shouted at him, her gun aimed at his chest. He stood up and watched as she ran towards Tony.

“Drop the fucking gun. I swear to God I will shoot you.”

I watched her and backed away from Tony with my arms raised. Y/n dropped to the ground next to Tony and started looking him over.

“Tony, I shouldn’t have left you. You should have just ran with me. I promise I will get you out of here.”

Steve put his gun away and watched as she looked up at him with rage in her eyes. She thought that I shot him on purpose. To defuse the situation I decided to take my black mask off. 

“Steve?” She sounded confused.

“It’s just me doll.” Steve was nervous about how y/n would respond when she saw him. 

She looked back at Tony who was starting to close his eyes. “Don’t you dare die on me, Tony. I’m going to get you out of here.”

Tony was gasping for air as he pointed to Steve. Shit, this isn’t good. Steve didn’t mean to mean to shoot Tony.

She looks between Tony and me, and starts to cry, “I don’t understand. Who shot you, Tony?” 

“St-steve….” Tony gasps as he starts to close his eyes. 

“NO! Stay with me.” 

I knelt next to her and she pushed me away. She grabbed her gun and aimed it at me. “You…. You did this!”

“What? No doll, it’s not what you think. I was chasing Brock…I thought it was him ….” Steve was fumbling over his words as he tried to figure out how he shot the wrong person. 

“Get the fuck away from us!” 

A black SUV pulled up suddenly and Brock exited with one of his men.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Brock looked at her and Tony on the ground. Then he locked eyes with me. 

“You son of a bitch, how the fuck are you still alive!” Brock pulled a gun out and I stood up quickly, pointing my gun at him. The other Hydra guy had his gun trained on me. 

“Brock, please, We need to get Tony to a hospital. He’s dying.” Steve listened to her plead to Brock of all people.

Brock glanced at his man, “Help her get him in the SUV.”

Steve watched as the Hydra agent put his gun away, walking over to her and helped pick Tony up, placing him in the backseat.

“Brock we need to go.” She pleaded.

“He is not going anywhere Y/n. Brock is being arrested and taken in.” I stood there gun aimed at Brock, not budging an inch. 

I watched as she drew her gun, aiming it at me. “We need to get Tony to a hospital. You will let us go.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that doll.” I felt conflicted. Brock was going to be taken down finally by Shield. No one was supposed to get hurt.

She shot me in the leg and I fell to the ground in pain. I was shocked, she actually shot me. I raised my gun at Brock again but stopped when she pointed her gun at me. Feeling defeated, I dropped my gun on the ground and watched as she kicked it away.

“Steve we are leaving. Your gunshot won’t kill you unlike what you did to Tony,” She spits out at you.

“Y/n, I told you I didn’t….”

“Save it, Steve.” She yelled, “We’re leaving, I don’t ever want to see your face again. If he dies you will pay for this.”

“Steve!” Bucky called out for me in the distance.

I looked up at her and begged, “Don’t do this doll.”

She backed away from me and headed to the SUV getting into the backseat.

Brock looked at me helplessly on the ground, “I told you I would get what I want. Just think if he dies because of you she will be mine. I wonder how she feels knowing that both you and Bucky shot people she loves.” Brock chuckled and I watched as he walked in front of the vehicle. “Looks like I win.”

This can’t be happening. “No! Y/n!” I watch the SUV speed away leaving me on the ground bleeding from my leg. I look down at my wound to see how bad it is. She didn’t get me through the leg, she just clipped me above the knee. It definitely took some flesh but she knew what she was doing when she shot me. 

Bucky came running over to me, kneeling next to me. “Steve are you okay?” He looked me over and saw I was bleeding from the leg. “What the hell happened? Did Brock shoot you?”

Steve shook his head at Bucky and started to explain everything that happened. “I swear I thought it was Brock that I shot, but it was Tony. Then y/n was the one who shot me. She asked Brock to drive Tony and her to the hospital. Buck, you should have seen the way she looked at me.”

Bucky couldn’t believe what Steve told him. Their girl shot Steve, and not only that she told Steve to stay away from her. How could she think that Steve would do this on purpose? “Let’s get you up and to an ambulance. The FBI and Shield finally got things under control. It is a blood bath in there.”

Helping Steve to his feet, Bucky helped him back to the warehouse where there were EMTs. 

Steve let out a sigh, “I think Brock is turning her against us Buck. I’m worried.”

Bucky nodded his head, “I know punk. We will deal with that later okay? First, let us get that leg looked at.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Readers POV~

Tony and you are running. You turn around and he isn’t there. You run back the way you came and you stumble upon Tony’s bloody form .

“Steve shot me…. stay away from him.” Tony says between breaths and he dies in your arms.

You are screaming….

You woke up suddenly from the nightmare in the dimly lit hospital room. The faint sounds of beeping grabbed your attention. Looking next to you, Tony was in a hospital bed. 

He was hooked up to all sorts of wires and connected to an oxygen machine to help with his breathing. He had to have emergency surgery when you brought him into the ER earlier. Doctors said he was lucky that you had brought him in when you did. Tony had coded at some point during surgery but had made it through. 

On the other side of the bed was a sleeping Pepper Potts. You had called her as soon as Tony was taken back for surgery. You felt like this was all your fault. If Tony never tagged along this wouldn’t have happened. Pepper didn’t let you beat yourself up for him being shot. You both knew he would have gone one way or another. 

You glanced over and took in Pepper’s sleeping form. She was curled up in the chair with her hand on his, it broke your heart to see this. Pepper had informed you that she was pregnant, something she hadn’t told Tony yet. She was going to tell him over dinner once your weapons deal took place. Now, instead of celebrating the new life growing inside her, she was holding onto hope that he lived through the night.

Currently, he was in a medically-induced coma. It was for his own good as he healed from the gunshot wounds. Somehow the bullets missed his heart but one was still causing lung issues as it had ricocheted off his sternum. The doctors told you that they weren’t sure if he would make it. 

Getting out of your chair, you stretched and made your way outside the room where Brock and one of his men were. Brock had wanted to stay with you for support, even though you told him he didn’t have to. Walking past him in a daze he followed you to the coffee machine in the waiting room.

A million different emotions played inside your head. Steve and Bucky both shot someone close to you, someone, you cared for. One resulted in death and the other hung on by a thread. But what was the angle they were playing at? Why would they need Richards and Tony out of the way? That was a question you planned on having answered as soon as you could.

Pouring yourself a cup of coffee you felt Brock rub a hand over your shoulder. “Any news on his condition kitten?”

You shook your head at him, “Nothing new. Doctors say it will be a miracle if he makes it through tonight.” Taking a sip of coffee you cringed at the taste but pushed it out of your mind as you needed the caffeine. 

Brock gently ran a hand across your cheek, tilting your head so you would look at him. “I’m sorry this has happened. I know what Tony means to you. If there is something I can do, name it and it’s yours.”

You smiled at that, “Right now I can’t think straight. I don’t know why Steve shot him. Just like I don’t know why Bucky shot and killed my former director. None of this adds up. Why….Why would they do this?” The tears started to well up in your eyes again.

Brock had pulled you into his chest and wrapped his arms around you. “That I don’t have an answer to yet. I have my resources working on this. But don’t you think you should go home to sleep? I mean, sweetheart you are still covered in his blood.”

Pulling away you looked down at yourself and noted that Tony’s blood was still all over you. “I just don’t want to leave him.”

“Y/n, you won’t be leaving him for long. You really should go shower and get some sleep. Staying up here isn’t going to help him.” Pepper had come out of nowhere and surprised you.

“But Pepper, you need someone up here with you. I can’t leave you or him.” You tried to sound convincing. 

She smiled at you, “Rhodey is already on his way. He called Thor and Loki for me, so I expect they will be up here for a visit. They are going to stand guard over us. You have had a very stressful day. I’m sure Brock will be able to take care of you, right?” Pepper eyed Brock who grinned back at her.

“Of course, I will bring her back to my place. It is heavily guarded so she will be in safe hands.”

Pepper looked at him, then you, “See to it that she is. Y/n, please go. I will call you if anything changes.”

You had to admit you were tired and emotionally exhausted. “Okay, but please call me no matter what time it is.”

Pepper nodded, “I will.” She walked up to you and pulled you in for a hug. 

You wrapped your arms around her and hugged her close. Pepper pulled back and kissed you on the forehead, just like Tony has done all your life. Smiling at you she walked back to Tony’s room and you saw Rhodey waiting for her.

Looking to Brock you grimaced, “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back to Brock’s mansion went by quickly. You stayed silent and watched the world go by outside the window. You were exhausted and emotionally drained.

When you pulled up to the mansion you got out of the SUV with Brock. He lightly grabbed your hand and led you through the front door and upstairs to his bedroom. He told you to go shower and that he would leave clothes for you to change into on the bed.

Taking your time, you stripped out of your clothes and stepped into a hot shower. Washing the blood from your skin, you couldn’t help the tears that fell from your eyes. Nobody was supposed to be hurt. This undercover work had been jinxed the entire time you had been on it. After a while you stepped out of the shower, drying yourself and then wrapped the towel around your body. 

You made your way back into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. Brock had left a t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts on the bed. Dropping the towel, you pulled on the shorts first. As you were about to pull the shirt on, Brock walked back into the room, getting a view of your naked torso.

He turned his head away from you like a gentleman, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I thought you were already changed. I didn’t mean to ….”

You quickly pulled the shirt over your head, “It’s fine Brock. I’m sure these aren’t the first set of breasts you have seen. You can look now, I’m covered.” Picking up your towel you walked over to the hamper and threw it in. Walking back over to the bed you sat down on the edge of it as you took him in. He had changed into a cut off t-shirt and pajama pants while you were in the shower.

Brock had a folder in his hand and he made his way over to you, sitting down beside you. “Now is probably not the right time, but honestly I don’t know if there ever will be the right time. I just know that you need to see this. Especially after everything that has happened.”

Handing you the file you looked at him curiously and opened it. Your eyes widened and a shocked inhale rushed through you. This can’t be. You flipped through photos and skim-read the report. “This can’t be true…Where did you get this?” You looked at him angrily as you took in his features.

“I got that report from someone I knew at the FBI a long time ago. What you see in that file is all true. I didn’t know when to give it to you but with everything that has happened, you deserve to know the truth.”

The truth. Oh, how you have been blinded for all these years. Opening the folder you look back at the two photos on the left side of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Glancing at the report, you started to read it. It was the night of your father’s death ten years ago. You saw your father’s name, Frank y/l/n at the top of the report. 

Frank y/l/n is the head of the Brooklyn Syndicate overseeing the surrounding area and families. Daughter, y/n y/l/n, was supposed to marry one, Brock Rumlow, when she turned eighteen. Our informant says Frank has fallen out with Hydra, calling off the arranged marriage. 

The informant has stated, Frank backed out as there was a new offer on the table. James Barnes and Steve Rogers have brought forward a deal that both their fathers made with Frank when they were alive. To keep a ‘Civil War’ of families from happening in the territories, Frank decided to back out with Hydra and go with the Barnes’ and Rogers’ deal to maintain the peace. They will keep Brock away from y/n, as Frank never wanted his daughter to marry into the Hydra family. 

You couldn’t believe what you were reading. You were supposed to marry Brock? You continued on.

9 pm: Informant has called for backup. Barnes and Rogers had a falling out with Frank. Frank has decided to go back on their deal. 

9:30 pm: Informant is on the phone with Agent Richards. Rogers and Barnes have killed the security detail for Frank.

9:34 pm: Informant sent a video to agent Richards. The audio was hard to hear, the Video was dark. Frank is shot and killed by Barnes and Rogers. *see video link* transcribe….

Frank: What are you both doing here? Why are you doing this?

Barnes: You know why we are here. You backed out on our deal.

Rogers: You swore your allegiance to us, to our family. You swore that I could be with your daughter as a unity to bring our families together and you backed out. 

Frank: You don’t deserve to be with my daughter. I want better for her. She deserves a better life than this. She almost got caught by the feds selling weapons. I will not see her go to jail.

Barnes: That isn’t your call.

Rogers: You know I would keep her safe. 

Frank: She is better off without you. I will see she leaves here to have a better life.

Barnes: She isn’t going anywhere

Rogers: She belongs to me

Frank: Wait…What are you doing? Please don’t do this. I beg you.

*multiple shots fired*

10:25 pm: FBI showed up to the home of Frank y/l/n. Agent Richards on scene reported multiple casualties. Frank was killed in office. The daughter has gone missing. 

Barnes and Rogers hid y/n at an undisclosed location. Barnes and Rogers went after Hydra and Brock to cover up their wrongdoings. Word is Barnes and Rogers were killed in the process of the encounter. Y/n, turned up days later at Tony Stark’s house. Tony is sending her away from the area to attend a University. 

See file on Y/n Y/l/n for updates. 

You felt numb after what you read. Everything that you knew in your life was a lie. Brock wasn’t the one who killed your father. Bucky and Steve were. They killed him over territory, over an arranged marriage. Your father tried to sell you off to not only them but to Brock. You were being used. Feeling sick to your stomach you ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet.

This was a nightmare, you felt dizzy. You fought for ten years to take down Brock and Hydra. Only to find out your enemy, your father’s murderers, were people you had been sleeping with this whole time. 

Flushing the toilet you went over to the sink to splash water on your face. Brock walked in and gave you a new toothbrush so you could brush your teeth. You thanked him softly and brushed your teeth in silence. 

Once you were done you walked back into the bedroom where Brock was sitting on the bed with the file. 

“You said you got that report from someone at the FBI a long time ago. Who was it?” Your voice was weak-sounding but you tried to stay calm.

Brock sighed and shook his head, “Richards.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” You started to pace the room. Richards was in on this as well. 

“Look sweetheart. Why do you think the FBI never had anything on me or Hydra? They could never pin his murder on me because I wasn’t the one who did it.” 

You stared him down, “This doesn’t make sense. Hydra was there that night. I know they were.”

Brock glared back at you, “And who told you that it was Hydra?”

Closing your mouth suddenly it dawned on you. Steve and Bucky had told you Hydra was in the house. That Hydra or Brock murdered your father. Everything that they ever told you was a lie? But, you loved them. They said they loved you. How could they, why would they….

Brock walked over to you and lightly grabbed you by your arm to turn you towards him. You started to fight him off, throwing your fists into his chest as you screamed out your frustrations. He pulled you hard against his chest and held you, trying to soothe you. “Easy sweetheart, let it out.”

And you did, screaming your anger and frustrations into his chest. Your whole life was a lie. Everything you knew, everything you fought for, wasn’t real. You were angry, seeing red, you wanted blood.

“My whole life is a lie. I don’t know what or who to believe anymore.” You felt lost for the first time since the death of your father. You wanted to believe what he was telling you but this was becoming too much for you to handle emotionally. 

Brock pulled you back just enough to look into your eyes. “You know what’s real. That report you read, every word of it is real. You know Barnes shot Richards and Steve shot Tony. That’s real. You know they have lied to you and used you. You now know I never killed your father. We were supposed to be together, Tony can confirm that whenever he wakes up. Through all the bullshit, through all the lies, we still ended up here in each other’s arms. That’s real, that’s fate.”

You were looking into his dark brown eyes as he spoke. It’s true, maybe the first thing you knew to be true for the longest time. The FBI report said you both were supposed to be together. Your father, Bucky, and Steve had painted him to be this evil person, but Brock had been nothing but caring and comforting since he came back into your life. 

Pulling away from him slightly you tried to wrap your brain around all of this. “I need to get some sleep. What bedroom should I use?”

Brock could sense your hesitation. This didn’t make sense to him, this should have tipped you to his side. Why were you becoming distant? “You can take the room next door to mine.”

Grabbing your phone and the file, you made your way out of his bedroom and turned left to go to the spare bedroom. Once inside, you closed the door and brought the file to the bed, collapsing on it you finally broke down. None of this was making sense. The files looked legit and you even saw Richards’ signature on them. 

What was the end game for them? You needed answers but the people that could help answer them were already dead. Your father, Richards and now even Tony is barely hanging on. That left you with questioning the source. You had to go talk with Bucky and Steve. If they were responsible for all of this you needed to hear it from them. Grabbing your phone you quickly texted Bucky.

You: We need to talk.

Bucky: When?

You: Tomorrow morning, at 5 am. The docks in Brooklyn. 

Bucky: See you then doll.

Placing your phone next to your bed on the table you decided to turn in for the night. The morning was fast approaching and you needed some form of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Brocks P.O.V.

Brock sat in his room. He thought for sure this was going to break her tonight and have her running into his arms but he was wrong. He was pissed. What did he have to do to win her over?

The burner phone he had synced with y/n buzzed on his table. Grabbing it he saw the readout. She was texting Barnes. Dammit. He watched the short interaction between Bucky and y/n. She was going to meet Barnes down at the docks in Brooklyn at 5am. He sighed, desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Picking up his normal phone he dialed a number. The phone rang twice and there was silence on their end.

“I have a job for you. Are you interested? One million dollars.”

“You have my attention…” The voice responded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Readers POV

You tossed and turned all night, too much on your mind. Meeting Bucky with the file would hopefully get him to come clean about everything. There were too many questions and not enough answers. Were you and Brock really ripped apart by Bucky and Steve? Why did you even care? You played with the ring they gave you all those years ago on your hand. The three of you were in love…right? 

Life was not as you knew it anymore. It was time to finally know the truth from long ago. You grabbed your phone and file, heading downstairs as the sky began to lighten. As you went to grab your jacket off the chair you saw one of Brock’s men come into the room.

“You’re up early. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Actually yes, I need to get back to my townhouse. I need to change and get some work done. I didn’t want to wake Brock.” You pulled on your jacket, trying to act casual.

The man nodded, “Brock said anything you needed we were to help with. I will have a car drive you home.” 

You were kind of shocked by his kindness. You had expected to either call an uber or take one of his cars. A few minutes later and you were being driven home by one of his men. The ride was silent and you went over the files again. You re-read everything, trying to get a clear picture of what happened that night. It was just before 4 am when you finally pulled up to the townhouse. Grabbing your keys from your pocket you made your way into the townhouse. It was a cool morning and you couldn’t help but shiver from the lack of clothes. 

You had less than an hour to get to the docks. You quickly sprinted up the stairs and grabbed some clothes from the closet. Stripping from the tank top and shorts, you threw on a bra and underwear. Looking through your clothes you changed into a pair of black leggings. Then layered with a tank top and a shirt. Grabbing a pair of sneakers you put them on and headed back down the stairs. The goal was to get there early and go over the files again while you waited.

Grabbing your phone, file, and keys you walked into the garage and got into your car. Pulling out of the garage you headed towards the docks. It wasn’t a far drive and it was an easy destination. You didn’t have to worry about cops or bystanders if you got into a fight with him. You needed answers, Bucky was going to give that to you. 

Pulling into the dock area you were zoned out as you thought about everything. The lies, death, Tony in the hospital, shooting Steve and this file Brock gave you. Driving down a row and in thought you never saw the SUV that slammed into your car causing it to flip several times.

Your car finally came to a halt on the roof. You were in a complete daze. There was the sound of car doors and footsteps. Everything in your body hurt and you opened and closed your eyes a few times trying to get the world to stop spinning. 

The door was wrenched open and two pairs of hands reached in. One cut your seat belt off and the other pulled you from the wreckage. You were looking around as the pair of hands were on each of your arms, dragging you towards someone standing in front of an SUV. Slowly everything was starting to come into focus and you saw a man stand before you in a long black trench coat and a purple mask. 

“Who are you?” You whispered out. The pain was intense throughout your body.

The hooded man walked over to you and you felt the press of a needle into your neck. The world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Bucky’s POV

I left Steve at the house to heal from his gunshot. He didn’t think bringing Steve would help the tension that was growing.

Pulling up to the docks entrance he glanced at the clock, he was ten minutes late. Making his way into the area he glanced down at his phone as it started to ring. Steve’s name appeared on the locked screen.

Looking back up he slammed on his breaks. He almost ran into a car that was on its roof. Throwing his car into park, he got out and his mouth dropped open from shock.

It was your car. He ran over to it, looking inside. You were not there. He looked at the seatbelt and noticed that it had been cut. Your phone and a file were on the other side of the car. He reached in and grabbed the papers that were scattered.

He glanced through them and his eyes went wide. What the hell is this?

His phone started to ring again and he picked up, looking at the scene worriedly. “Steve we have a problem. Y/l is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you are reading let me know! You can also follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


	13. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in a secluded room after being abducted. Her torturer wants answers to his questions but what if she doesn’t have the answers he is looking for? He is known throughout the crime families as the worst of the worst. Can she hold on mentally until someone finds her or will she finally breakdown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapped, Electrocution by cow prod, Waterboarding, Humiliation, Torture by Strappado, Psychological Torture, Physical Abuse, Angst, Drugged, Sleep deprivation, Cussing and Blindfolded.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THESE ARE TRIGGERS FOR YOU.
> 
> IT'S A MOB AU AND THIS IS ABOUT TO GET DARKISH FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS

You woke in a cold, quiet, dark room on a cement floor with your hands bound behind your back. Struggling to sit up, the pain you were in radiated throughout your body. The cool ground touched your toes and you realized you were barefoot. 

Trying to recall what happened you remembered your car was rammed as you headed to the docks to meet Bucky. Then you were pulled from your car and dragged in front of someone. There was a man in a purple mask. The image flashed before your eyes.

Who was this person? How long have you been here? Struggling against your bindings you tried to stand up but couldn’t get higher than your knees. The pain from the accident caused you to whimper out. It was then you realized no one would know what happened to you. 

Yelling out in anger, you pulled hard at the bindings trying to see if you could get free. Bright lights came on and you squinted. The room was a decent size. There were no windows and only one door directly in front of you. 

The door buzzed and swung open. Two large men walked into the room towards you. They each grabbed you by an arm and forced you to your feet which caused you to growl in anger at them. One of them pulled a chain from the ceiling and they attached your bound wrists to a hook. 

The other man pushed a button on the wall and the chain began to pull back up into the ceiling. This caused you to lurch forward as your arms were being pulled straight up. 

You shrieked as it felt like your arms were going to be pulled out of their sockets. They didn’t stop the chain until you were on the tips of your toes.

To calm yourself you bit the inside of your cheek. One man exited the room briefly and walked back in with a chair, setting it inside the doorway. Then they both left you to hang there for a couple of minutes before you heard loud footsteps enter the room.

Looking up you saw the man in the purple mask. He grabbed the chair, placed it a few feet in front of you and sat down. 

“Do you know who I am?” The man spoke. He had an accent to him that was familiar but you couldn’t quite place it.

Narrowing your eyes at him, “Should I?”

A chuckle came from him, “I was told you would have an attitude. Something that will be remedied in time.” He pulled off the mask to reveal his brown hair, eyes, and beard. 

Your eyes go wide at the realization of who it is. Bucky and Steve had told you about this man before, he went by the name Zemo. He ran EKO Scorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad. 

The EKO was known to be hired by crime families to take out opposing families or rising threats. They were renowned for their torturing techniques. You felt nausea rush through your stomach as you held your breath. Whoever hired EKO either wanted you out of the way or needed information from you.

“So I see you recognize me, good.” He spoke evenly to you and got out of his chair to walk closer to you.

Your nerves got the best of you as you spoke softly, “What do you want with me?”

He lightly ran a hand through your hair and pulled at the base of your skull, forcing you to meet his dark eyes as you whimpered.

“There is some information that I need from you. Cooperate or don’t, it does not matter to me. Either way, you will give me what I want.”

You bared your teeth at him and spat into his face, “Go to hell.” 

He didn’t even flinch. Instead, he gave you a wicked grin. “Oh pet, you are already in hell. You just don’t know it yet.”

Stepping back from you he pushed the button for the chain. He watched as your arms pulled further up behind you and lifted you just off the floor. You screamed out in agony from the strain it caused. 

“I have experience and patience. A man can do anything if he has those. We are going to get to know each other very intimately. You don’t know it yet but you will break, they all do…” 

He snapped his fingers and one of the men walked in carrying a bucket. Standing in front of you he threw water at you, covering you completely. 

You gasped from how cold it was and started to shiver due to the chill in the room.

Zemo walked towards you, holding what looked like an electric cattle prod. “Shall we begin?” He pressed the prod to your wet chest and sent a current of electricity into you. 

The high voltage went through you and caused you to scream out in pain. 

He pulled it away after a few seconds, to you it felt so much longer. “Do you know who the mole in the FBI is?” He asked evenly.

Your body convulsed from the shock of what happened. You tried to focus on the question when the prod made contact with your side. A sob left your throat again.

He pulled away from you and your body jolted. Tears started to sting the corner of your eyes. Gasping you looked at him, “What are you talking about?” 

Zemo watched as you tried to regain your breath. Unsatisfied by your answer he nodded to his colleague who stepped forward again. This time he ripped your shirt down the middle exposing your bra. 

You watched as the man went back to stand at the door. Fear was coursing through your veins. You didn’t know who the mole was.

Zemo looked over your half-naked torso and ran the prod over your breasts then down to your stomach teasingly. He was going to get the information out of you one way or another. 

He held the electric prod to your stomach as you cried out in anguish. Not letting up once, he was pressing the prod on every piece of skin that was exposed. The water on your body made it worse as you felt the current surge over your body repeatedly.

Zemo stopped after a few minutes and listened to you sob. There were red marks all over the front of your body

“You know, this is only going to get worse for you. The sooner you give me what I need the less you will suffer.”

“I don’t know. I never figured it out.” You were struggling to talk. “I swear I’m telling the truth…”

He stepped back from you and hit the button on the wall to lower you back down. As soon as your feet touched the ground they gave out from under you. You jolted hard when your knees hit the floor and the hook pulled your arms taut.

Zemo and his lackey left the room in silence, leaving you bound and crying. The pain was excruciating. Silently you prayed to whatever god there was that someone would find you soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold water hit your face, waking you up instantly as you yelled out fuck. You couldn’t have been asleep long as you felt exhausted. At this point, you have slept maybe a few minutes here and there. It was always interrupted by him. 

You had been tortured a few days at least, over and over with that electric prod. Zemo’s question was the same, ‘Who is the mole for the FBI?’ You would give him the same answer, ‘I don’t know.’ You were unsure if he was testing to see if you were telling the truth or if he was doing this for fun. 

Two sets of arms grabbed you and unhooked your bound wrists from the large hook. They dragged you over to a chair and pushed you into it. One of them wrapped something around your torso, keeping you strapped down.

Blurry-eyed, you watched as they stepped away and Zemo walked in. He smirked at your defiance. “Sleep will not come for you anytime soon. There is so much more I need to know.”

“I already told you I don’t know who the mole in the FBI is. It doesn’t matter how many times you use that stupid prod on me. My answer will be the same.” You furiously answered him.

“I’m past that question.” He walked over to you and placed a hand by the headrest. “Today I want to know something new, exciting. Where are Agents Rogers and Barnes?” 

You looked at his unreadable face and felt confused by the question. “I don’t understand….”

The chair moved backward and had you lying on your back. “Our Agents have gone off the radar and I need to know where they are. Agent Barnes was ordered by Shield to meet you that morning and to bring you in for questioning once you contacted him. Barnes never showed up and hasn’t been seen since, along with Rogers. So I ask you again, where are they?” 

“I don’t know where they are, even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” You watched as he gave you a sinister smile. 

“Wrong answer.” Snapping his fingers one the large men came over and held your shoulders to the chair. A cloth was draped over your face and within a few seconds, water poured over your face.

You panicked as you had no time to prepare for this. Of course, there was no sure way to. It felt as if you were drowning and there was nothing you could do. Just as you thought you were going to pass out the water stopped and the cloth was pulled from your face. You coughed up some water and gasped for air, lungs burning. 

As soon as you felt like you had gotten some air the cloth was back over your face and the water descended. The drowning feeling came back again and you started to kick your legs out as you tried to fight. The other lackey stepped forward and pinned your legs down forcefully. All you could think of was this is how I’m going to die. You started to feel lightheaded again and just as you thought you were going to black out the cloth was removed. Water retched up again and you tried to suck in air.

After a minute or so of coughing, you finally caught your breath. You watched in horror as Zemo lightly caressed your cheek. “Now that you got your breathing under control lets try this again. Where are Agents Barnes and Rogers?”

The tears spilled from your eyes. You had no clue that they were missing and that alone had you scared. Where would they have gone? Why did Shield think you knew?

Zemo let out a sigh, “You don’t need to protect them anymore. Can’t you see they used you to get ahead in Shield? They lied to you, made you think they were dead for all those years. Why would you protect those liars? I will ask you once more, where are they?”

“I don’t know…..” You glared back at him defiantly. 

“Have it your way.” Zemo continued to waterboard you, again and again. You weren’t sure how long it lasted but in your mind, it felt like forever. Every time he would stop you would be able to suck in just a little bit of air and then he would continue. 

Over and over, the drowning feeling continued. You prayed that each time he did it, it would be your last time awake. You wanted to drift off and not wake up. Water poured on you continually and finally, it felt like this was it. Your lungs burned with the water, the struggling stopped and then there was nothing.

You woke up suddenly and threw up a lot of water. They had laid you on your side where you coughed and wheezed. Two sets of arms pulled you up from the chair and you were dragged back to your hook where they secured you. Dazed, you felt as they pulled off your pants and your ripped shirt, leaving you in your bra and panties. 

Your body was shaking from the cold and turmoil that you were just put through. Coughing hard, you watched two feet come into view. Looking up you saw Zemo.

“Welcome back. I lost you there for a minute but luckily my men got you breathing again. I can’t have you dying on me now as I have only been playing with you for a week.” 

A Week? You didn’t know that you had been there that long. This was the first you were told of any time passing. 

“I will leave you with your thoughts for a little bit. See if maybe you will start to realize that Barnes and Rogers used you for their gain. Barnes shot Richards, we have that on film. Steve, well we know he shot your brother Tony who is barely alive. Oh yes, then the truth of them killing your dear old daddy. So why would you protect those murderers? Think about it, the next time I come in you may want to talk.”

Shivering, you broke down again. If you were being honest with yourself, you knew exactly where they would run to. The same place where your life fell apart ten years ago, your family home. No one, but yourself and the Avengers, knew they were there. Why were you protecting them after all the lies they told you? You told yourself you loved them but did they really love you?

Curling into yourself as much as you could you cried out your frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lied on the ground, staring at the white wall in front of you. Zemo had just finished day three or was it four of waterboarding. He didn’t have you connected to the hook today and was giving your sore arms some reprieve. 

Zemo had taken your ring from Bucky and Steve days ago. When it happened you snapped and fought back against his lackeys. You kicked one between his legs and the other you popped his knee out of place. 

When you descended onto Zemo you were at a disadvantage with your wrists still bound behind you. Zemo had beaten you to the ground until you were barely conscious and secured you back to the hook. Angry with your outburst he tormented you for hours on end thus ending any fight you had left. 

That ring had been the last thing to keep you together while you were at the hands of Zemo. Today, you felt numb, broken. You knew with as weak as you were you couldn’t fight back. So you decided to bide your time.

Sleep was still nonexistent, had been for the entire time you've been in this room. The bright lights shone 24/7 and the room remained cold. Zemo was disgusted by your stench and filth so he ordered his men to throw you into a cold shower to rinse off. As the spray of the harsh water beat down on you, your mind panicked as you thought about the waterboarding. After five minutes the water was shut off and you were dragged back to your room.

Your life had flashed before your eyes many times when you were left alone, like now. The files Brock showed you, the lies Bucky and Steve told. Everything Zemo has told you about the guys was in those files. 

Of course, there were happier times that you tried to cling on to. Like when the guys gave you that ring and what it meant between you three. But, that was all a lie, wasn’t it? There was no romance, no future for the three of you. They took everything from you. Now with the help from Shield, you would be lucky to make it out alive.

The door buzzed in front of you and the two guards ran into the room. Lifting you from the ground you hissed out in pain. Zemo was right behind them with something in his hands.

Watching him in silence he stood in front of you. “You are going to need this blindfold pet. We have to move to another location. Seems like someone is looking for you.”

You sucked in a quick breath at what he said. Someone is looking for you? Was this another lie?

As you locked eyes with him something told you he wasn’t lying.

He walked towards you and placed the blindfold over your eyes. A chill ran through you as he whispered into your ear, “So you don’t give us trouble I will have to give you something. So relax, by the time you wake up we will be somewhere new.”

You felt a pinch from a needle on your neck and you hissed out from the pain. Before you knew it you were getting drowsy. Someone had lifted you over their shoulder and you felt yourself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed as they help me grow as a writer and lets me know if you are enjoying this.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ SaiyanPrincessSwanie


	14. Hail Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury meets with Bucky and Steve. We learn a lot about Shield, the FBI, and the lies/betrayals that are going on. After being tipped off on your location Bucky, Steve and their team plan a rescue. Will they be able to get to you in time before you are moved once again or will they have to seek help from someone who was deemed dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader music-culture-mythology on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please read all the warnings as some may apply in this chapter. 
> 
> Kotyonok - means kitten

It has been over a month since you went missing. The day you disappeared had turned Steve and Bucky’s lives upside down. There was no surveillance footage in the area that you were taken from so they had no idea who took you. Steve was still hurting from when you shot him out of anger but he would be damned if he didn’t try to help look for you.

They had contacted Fury the day you disappeared. With the FBI file from your car and your phone in hand, they had more questions than answers. Since the FBI and Shield were looking for both men Fury decided to meet them in private as he didn’t trust the agencies with the intel he had.

Fury met them at an abandoned garage in Queens. Getting out of their vehicles they approached each other. Bucky was carrying the file in his hand. Holding it up for Fury he spoke sternly, “We want answers, Fury. This was found in her car this morning.”

Grabbing the file from Bucky, Fury started to read over everything inside. He sighed as he knew the truth had to finally come out. No more lies. 

Looking up at them both he gazed at them with his one good eye. “Hydra, as you know, is a rival mob that we have been watching for years at Shield. For the longest time, we couldn’t touch them. We tried making arrests but once we had them they were walking free within the hour.”

“Were you ever given a reason why?” Steve spoke evenly.

Fury shook his head, “No. As the years passed I decided to do my own digging. That’s when I discovered Hydra had someone on the inside of Shield and the FBI.”

“Who is the insider at the FBI? Why not approach y/n?” Bucky was trying to keep his composure as he crossed his arms.

“The daughter of a mob boss who is out for revenge? Yeah, I don’t think so. But I do have someone on the inside. He worked with your girl on her task force. Agent John Williams, he has kept a close eye on her over the years. I trust him fully.”

They remembered you talking about this agent one night with them. The agent had been trying for years to take you on a date and get into your pants. Now they wondered if that was all for show?

Fury continued, “Hydra has informants everywhere, so I couldn’t tell you about the agent just in case you accidentally let it slip to your people. I needed resources of my own, people I could trust. When Pierce came to me about you two and how we should recruit you there was some hesitation on my end at first. But, he insisted it was for the greater good so we approached you as you had nothing left to lose. The thing is... I’m sure he wanted you under Shield’s roof to keep you away from your girl.” 

Bucky and Steve were fuming from this information. The lies and deceit, all to keep the three of you apart. Brock had weaved a perfect web with Pierce, all in the name of Hydra. 

Fury continued, “This file does hold some truth to it but obviously they changed the ‘players’ in the transcript. The three of us know you didn’t kill her father. The people that were responsible are Agents Jack Rollins and Brock Rumlow. The informant at the FBI was none other than the now-dead Assistant Director Richards. He was the one to write that report on her father's death.”

“What the fuck? Are you serious?” Bucky blurted out. 

“So all along, Richards was working for Hydra? I guess that explains why he was so eager to hire her and keep her running in circles.” Steve couldn’t believe that the lies ran so deep. That the people you worked with, that you trusted with your life, had done this to you. 

Fury watched as the distress was evident on their faces, trying to process everything. “Richards served in the military with me back when we were younger. We were on a mission in Bogotá when we met Alexander Pierce who was with the State Department. A friendship was formed at the time. Pierce was being promoted to oversee a new organization called Shield and wanted me to join. Richards went to the FBI and worked his way up the leadership ladder. I didn’t know until recently, after a long investigation, that Shield was compromised and that Pierce works for Hydra.” 

The world seemed to tip upside down on them. It all made sense now. Because of those lies, you thought that they were the ones who killed your father. Brock was finally getting what he had wanted all these years, you by his side and him ruling New York. 

Steve ran his hands over his face, “We need to find her. There is no doubt in my mind that Brock hired someone to take her. He needed to push her over the edge, to make her turn against us. Who would he hire to do that?”

Bucky clenched his fist a few times as he thought about what could be happening to you. He knew first hand what Brock was capable of. “Well, we know the only person to make someone disappear without a trace is Bobby “Knuckles” Armstrong. He was loyal to her father at one time but flipped, maybe he had a hand in it?”

Fury shook his head, “Definitely not him. Your girl was sent by her director to find him originally. She got sidetracked with you two bozos and from what I overheard Pierce saying, they killed him. Dropped his body in the Hudson. There is another player I have heard circulating in Shield. You might have heard of him, Helmut Zemo.”

Steve’s eyes grew wide and he looked at Bucky who seemed paler than before. “Shit, Buck. Do you think he would grab her?”

Fighting down the wave of nausea Bucky tried to regain his composure. Zemo had tortured them for information. They knew first hand how bad this was. “This has Zemo written all over it. Brock has hired him before, I’m sure he wouldn’t think twice about hiring him again to turn her. I should have known from the moment I found her car.”

Fury interrupted him, “Look guys. I know who he is and what he is capable of. I also know, Shield has ordered for you both to be arrested for the murder of y/n father, the murder of the Assistant Director of the FBI, and for the attempted murder of Tony Stark. If I were you I would walk out that door and disappear. Do what you must, call every favor you have, and take care of this. I will deal with Pierce and the Hydra men within Shield.”

Understanding what Fury was saying Bucky and Steve left Fury behind, heading to their SUV. Fury was trying to protect them, and to give them a better shot at finding you. This was the only safe way to go about it. They had enough families loyal to them that they could call in the favors needed. With Zemo as a key player, time was ticking and who knew what the future held for you.

* * *

The chill from the room caused your bones to ache. You curled into your filthy and bloodied form as much as the shackles let you. Arms extended and secured to a hook from the ceiling, you were thankful to be on your knees. You tried to keep track of the days but there was no telling how long you had already been gone. It had to have been weeks, so many weeks since you were taken. This was your personal hell and no one was going to find you.

Zemo had told you, what seemed like forever ago, that someone was trying to find you. To keep you from being found he never kept you in one place for too long. You were always blindfolded and drugged when he moved you. When was the last time you felt the breeze or the warmth of the sun? A tear rolled down your cheek, it had been far too long for your liking. 

Death was the only thing in your thoughts. The dark visions raced through your mind as they told you time and time again ‘you reap what you sow’. 

This was your punishment for your past life. The lives you watched being taken by your father, Bucky, and Steve. Then there were the lives that you also took in the name of what, your family name, your pride? 

You silently prayed to whatever gods that heard you that death came for you in your sleep or even at the hands of your captor. Your body was starved from food and longed for water to quench your thirst. Sleep, or was it death, was creeping up on you, eyes slowly starting to close… 

The door opened loudly and you whimpered as footsteps came into the room. You knew the sound of his steps by now as they haunted you during every waking moment of the day. What torture would he bestow upon you today? The thought of what he would do to you caused you to shake in fear.

Zemo stopped in front of you and you opened your eyes, looking up to him. The sinister smile on his face made you nauseous as he ran a hand softly across the top of your head.

“Do not be afraid, kotyonok. Today you will have a reprieve from our normal activities. I come with some unfortunate news.” 

You watched his face as he smirked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He turned it for you to see, he continued and you gasped at what it showed.

“Looks like your brother Tony has passed away. Apparently, he died from his gunshot wounds caused by Agent Rogers.”

Scanning the obituary with your eyes, you read it and then skimmed it again.  _ This... this can’t be happening _ . The one person you had in this world that loved and supported you was gone. 

“No!” The anguished scream tore through your throat as hot tears fell from your eyes.

Leaning towards you, he spoke close in your ear. “Apparently, not only Shield but the FBI are looking for Agents Bucky and Steve for murdering those you were close to. If you know where they are you might want to reconsider telling me.” 

Looking him in the eyes, rage burned through your entire body. “I won’t tell you where they are cause I will kill them myself once I break free.”

Zemo stood and left you alone. The fiery tears fell from your eyes. Bucky and Steve had taken everything from you. You screamed again in anger and sadness. This was all their fault and you swore if you got out of this alive they would pay for what they have done.

* * *

Walking away from the sounds of your screams, Zemo smiled to himself. Finally, he had found a way to break you. The lie about Tony being dead had pushed you over the edge. Tony had disappeared after being in the hospital under a coma, no one knew where he was.

There was no word on his location or if he had made it. Course, this was no concern for him. His job had been fulfilled and Rumlow would be happy to hear this. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he dialed Rumlow’s number. 

An annoyed voice answered after a few rings, "I hope there is good news for me."

Zemo had walked into the room next door, watching you on the monitor as you screamed and pulled on your shackles. “Actually I do. She is ready.”

“Excellent, the rest of the money will be transferred to you.” The phone disconnected.

He continued to watch you on the screen. You had snapped mentally and it was such a beautiful sight to him. He reached out to touch your image on the screen thinking to himself how he was going to miss these moments with you, but his job was done. 

Zemo gathered his belongings and left the warehouse in the hands of men who would be expendable to the cause. 

* * *

Bucky and Steve were at a warehouse in Brooklyn where you were held at one point in time. The tip came in several hours ago from an unknown source.

They discovered a room that was cold and had bloodstains on the floor. Loki and Thor had gone with them to search for you but came up empty. You were definitely here at one point as filthy, bloodied clothes were found in the corner. 

Bucky looked over the clothing in his hands. “This is definitely hers. There is no telling when she was here last though.” His heart sank at the thought of what happened to you here. He held onto the clothes as if they were a lifeline.

Steve walked to the center of the room and saw a hook hanging from the ceiling. Below that, blood had littered the floor. He walked past that to a chair with restraints. Steve leaned over the chair and saw a few strands of hair. Plunking them from the headrest he looked at them and saw they were the same color as your hair. 

“I swear if I can get my hands on Zemo he will pay for what he did here.” Steve clenched his hand in anger around the stray pieces and let them fall to the ground.

Thor walked into the room briskly and caught both men’s attention. “Loki got a phone call just now from an associate. There is a warehouse in Queens, about twenty minutes or so from here that has gunfire coming from it. Hydra men were spotted there.”

Dropping the clothes he held, Bucky and Steve ran past Thor who was following behind them. They get their SUVs as Loki hung up his phone. 

The men looked at Loki as he spoke quickly, “I have an address. It is confirmed Hydra is there.”

Jumping in their SUVs they headed to Queens. Steve and Bucky silently prayed that they could find you at this location.

* * *

It had been far too long since you last saw Zemo. You were angry with the information he gave you but there was a sense of fear that still settled in your bones. He was probably preparing to move you again as was his habit. Zemo had been gone for a long time, it felt like days, but you were thankful for the reprieve. 

Your eyes were closed as thoughts ran through them. Tony was gone, Bucky and Steve were your enemies, and there had been no word in recent days that anyone was looking for you. The loneliness was seeping through your pores and your mind started playing games with you.  _ Was this something that Bucky and Steve planned all along? Did they want you to lose everything so they could take over your territory? Did they want you dead or to break your spirit? _

Every now and then you heard the faint sound of dripping water in the room you were in. The loud footsteps of what must be your guards would pass your room every twenty to thirty minutes. Time seemed to pass slowly, that is until you heard a loud noise. Your head snapped up as you thought you heard what sounded like an explosion. Listening carefully, you realized you heard gunfire several rooms away. Someone was here, someone had come to rescue you.

Tears streamed down your face as you tried to stay optimistic. You attempted to call out to whoever was coming to get you but failed as your throat was hoarse.  _ Please let them find me, please whoever is there I am in here. I AM HERE!  _ Over and over you chanted this in your head, willing for your rescuer to make their way to you.

The gunfire seemed to be getting closer to your room and you started to shake with a mixture of hope and fear. Your eyes blurred as the lights turned on brightly above you. The light had hurt your eyes as you tried to see who kicked in the door. There was a gasp, maybe in horror at your appearance. 

You couldn’t make out who rushed into the room but you felt gentle hands as they unhooked your suspended arms. As soon as they were unhooked you fell forward into your savior’s arms. The body you leaned against had wrapped a coat around your half-naked form.

“Sweetheart, can you hear me? You are safe. I’m going to get you out of here.” The voice was low and deep, it soothed your soul to hear it.

Firm arms picked you up and cradled your body into a broad chest. Your eyes closed as you felt them make their way with you through the building. The smell of death lingered in the air and you tried to take shallow breaths. Within minutes you were outside and the sun beat down on your face. You took a deep breath and let out a sob. 

“Shh, everything is going to be alright. I have you now, no one will ever hurt you again.” The sound of a vehicle door opened. You and your savior slipped into the backseat. Clinging to their body you felt them adjust the jacket around you. Their lips kissed your forehead as they struggled to soothe you. You tried opening your eyes again and saw the stubble on their face. Looking up into their eyes you locked onto deep brown eyes before you passed out.

  
  


* * *

The SUVs came to a screeching halt in front of the warehouse in Queens. Throwing the vehicle in park Steve and Bucky jumped out with guns in their hands. Nat, Clint, Thor, and Loki followed quickly behind them as they pushed through the doors.

Glancing around the first room they found a couple of bodies on the ground riddled with bullets. Bucky walked over to the first one to check for a pulse as Steve went to the other to do the same. They nodded their heads to one another signaling the Hydra men were dead. 

The team broke off into pairs as they started to look through the warehouse for you. Every room was cleared and they came across more dead bodies. Steve and Bucky were making their way to the last room in the back. Taking slow breaths they burst through the door and found nothing.

It was just like the other warehouse they came from. Lights bright, room cold, blood on the ground, and that damned hook hanging from the ceiling. 

Steve let out a yell in frustration as he kicked over a chair that was off to the side. “Son of a bitch!” 

Bucky looked around the room, taking it in. You were just here, he knew it, felt it in his bones. Running a hand over his face he sighed in defeat, “We had to have missed them by minutes.” Making their way out of the room they heard a coughing sound from the room next door. Bucky took a left into an office that was lined with monitors. There was a man on the ground.

Bucky walked over to him and knelt beside him. Turning him over, Bucky saw the bullet holes in him.“What happened here? Where is the woman that was here?” 

Steve had walked into the room and took it in. This was different, walking over to the monitor he found a laptop connected and started typing on it as Bucky continued to speak with the man on the ground.

Bucky was growing angrier as the man laughed in his face. “ Hail Hydra…” The man’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he died. This was their only lead to find out if Brock hired Zemo to take you. 

“Bucky look at this,” Steve called out to his friend who walked over to him. They stood side by side as they watched what looked like a rescue of you just fifteen minutes before they arrived. There on the monitor, they watched as Brock walked into the room you were being held in. Brock had unhooked your wrists and wrapped his jacket around you. Your broken body was curled up against his as he stood, carrying you. Before he left the room he looked up into the camera lens and smiled wickedly.

“Son of a bitch has her and we have no clue where he is hiding.” Bucky pulled out his gun and shot the monitors one by one, ridding himself of that smug look.

Steve and Bucky finally made it back outside where their friends stood, waiting for them to come out.

Thor took in their grief-stricken faces. “Everyone we came in contact with is dead. What did you find?”

Steve looked at them and relayed their findings of the surveillance video they found that showed Brock carrying you out of the door and the chilling last words of the man Bucky found.

“We need to find out where Brock is hiding. We need people, lots of them. The time has come to get all the families together.” Steve spoke with anger in his voice. He would go to hell and back if it meant having you safely in his arms once again.

Bucky looked around the group and finally spoke. “We need Stark. Once he knows she is alive he will pull in better resources than we have available.” Nodding, they all agreed Stark was a bigger player in all of this. They needed to locate Stark so they could form a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and likes are welcomed as they help me grow as a writer
> 
> Reposts to other sites like Wattpad, A03, Patreon, or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.
> 
> I want to apologize for how late this chapter is. I have been going through some health issues so I have been delayed with updates.


	15. Tit-For-Tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from her torture our reader struggles with some PTSD. With her mind scattered she comes back to one thing, Revenge. But when she seeks it will she be ready when the lies finally become truth? Someone from her past shows up unexpectedly turning everything she thought she knew upside down. Brock won’t give her up without a fight and will go through drastic measures to show her that she belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Non/Con, Rape, Forced Orgasm, Brief Flashbacks of Torture, Angst, Depression, Nightmares, Manipulation, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Gunshots, Minor Character Death, Explosions.
> 
> Italics are either memories or internal dialogue
> 
> A/N: I want to apologize to my followers who have been waiting for an update on all my stories. I fell very ill a few months ago and ended up being hospitalized for most of July with pulmonary embolisms in my right lung. I was told I could have died from it if I didn't seek treatment when I did. I've been recovering since, going to many appointments and I've been getting IV infusion treatments as I have many blood counts that are severely low. With my many illnesses, I already have this has flared everything up so my recovery is going very slow. I'm going to try to get some more updates out as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience and I hope these updates are worth the wait. 
> 
> I'm hoping to wrap this story up by chapter 20 but we shall see. We are getting closer to the end of this journey.

Steve sat in the living room, shrouded in darkness, and sipping a glass of whiskey as he went over the events from a few days ago. They had a plan in place to take down Brock but once again he got away. How could it all go so horribly wrong so quickly? 

Brock had you, their girl, in his possession and who knew what lies he was feeding you at this very moment. They had been so close to having you back with them but now, it was like you had completely vanished. There had been no clues for them to follow so they could look for you. Steve drained his glass and slammed it down on the table. 

If they could just get you back, explain everything as Bucky said that they would do from the beginning, then maybe there was a chance to win you back over to their side. Yes, they have murdered people in the past but they would never kill those you loved. They were not the monsters that they were made out to be. Your father was family to them as he had taken both men in when they were young. The thought of you thinking they could murder him crushed both of them. 

Bucky walked into the room and could just make out Steve’s form pour himself another glass. He took the chair in front of his friend and sighed, “I left a message on Rhodey’s phone again. He still isn’t picking up when I call.”

“Well ain’t that fucking great.” Steve took a swig. Tony would be the key to reeling you in at this point and if they couldn’t get into contact with him, they knew you would be lost to them.

“Look, Steve, Stark is probably laying low for a reason. There is no doubt in my mind that he will want his revenge on Brock when the time is right. I mean he hated Brock more than us. We just need to keep our people out looking for any signs of Hydra.” 

Steve ran a hand over his face and sighed, “We fucked up. We’re the reason she’s in this mess in the first place. The reason she was tortured by that maniac Zemo. I swear to god I will tear this whole state apart to find her.”

Bucky leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on his knees. “So far we have Natasha and Clint on our side. Even though Thor and Loki helped with our search earlier they won’t act further without Stark.”

Steve nodded his head. Thankfully they had a few families backing their cause against Hydra, but, they were still missing some crucial key players. 

Bucky continued, “Quill and his crew can’t be reached. I heard they went underground when Thanos killed half of their families over a decade ago. If we could locate Stark we will have the numbers.” 

Steve looked at his friend. “First, we need weapons. Let’s get a count at the warehouse and see if we need to restock. Then I will try Rhodey's cell phone again. If anyone knows where Tony is, it’s him.”

* * *

The warmth was something your body craved as you woke around midnight in the oversized bed at Brock’s mansion. You had awoken, chilled to the bone because of a nightmare from your torture. Quickly you pulled the covers off and walked to the master bathroom where you ran a hot bath.

Brock had rescued you a week ago from a nightmare that you never thought you would be able to leave. He had brought you to a hospital to be looked over. The nurses attended to all the wounds they saw on the outside while the doctors prescribed medication to help with the pain. As for your mental health, well that would take some time. You didn’t want any pain medication as you didn’t want to be in a daze. The injuries, the pain, kept your mind focused. It was a reminder of what you had to do once you were healed. Revenge.

Afterward, he brought you back to the safety of his house and let you shower in peace. You had climbed into bed to rest and had drifted off. The bedroom was your sanctuary and you had refused many times to leave it when Brock asked you to come downstairs to eat. Thankfully, he would bring your meals to you and leave. He had confirmed to you that Tony was indeed dead on one particular night that you asked. The grief was raw just like your trauma. You felt lost and angry that you never got to say goodbye. 

You stripped out of your clean clothes and stepped into the tub. The warmth washed over your bruised skin as you sunk into the tub. Your eyes closed as you tried to process everything you have been through. 

_ Soft kisses along your neck make way to gentle caresses down your body. Firm thrusts within you had you moaning in pleasure as Bucky and Steve each took you apart.  _

_ The time with them was a lie a voice says in your head. They made you into a fool, their whore. They only wanted your territory and to run the family business. You were a pawn in their game of chess.  _

_ Your mind cuts to you holding Tony’s bloodied body as he calls out the name of his shooter ‘Steve.’ You last saw Tony alive in the hospital fighting for his life. But now he is gone. You never got to say goodbye to the only person that mattered. They had taken Tony from you. _

Shaking that thought away, you sighed as you sank lower into the warm water. Soft sounds from a dripping faucet echoed loudly throughout the room causing your mind to pull you back to that filthy, cold room. 

_ Darkness is what you saw behind exhausted eyes. Just when you would close them, maybe for good, a jolt would wake you and his face would be there to haunt you.  _

_ Zemo… “kotyonok, I’m not done with you yet,” his voice frightened you, cursed you. His torture was constant and so many times you begged for your death. But, he would give you no reprieve.  _

“Sweetheart, the water is cold. You’re shivering, let me help you out.” A deep voice cut through your dark thoughts, causing you to jolt. 

You hadn’t realized that your body had become chilled. How long were you in the tub? With the conditions you grew accustomed to over two months, the cold was something you learned to accept to survive.

Your head tilted back and you locked eyes with a pair of dark brown ones. Your savior from the hell you were in, Brock, was kneeling next to the tub with a towel in hand. He smiled softly as you shakily stood and let him wrap you in the warm oversized towel. 

Brock lightly put his arm around you as you limped to his bedroom. It was dark out and the lights in the room were soft compared to the harsher ones you were used to.

Your mind was distant as you dried your body off with the towel. Brock walked over and handed you shorts and a t-shirt. As soon as you changed you sat on the edge of the bed still staring off into the distance.

Grief coursed through your veins as you tried to push the pain deep down inside you. _ Show no weakness to anyone. This did not break you… _ Loudly those phrases rang inside your head.

Lips softly touched your forehead, snapping you out of your trance and you watched as he pulled back from you. “I know you are still scared and unsure about everything that’s going on. So I will leave you here, while I take the spare bedroom. If you need me I will be next door.”

You watched as he turned to leave and your hand grabbed his wrist, halting his movement. “Brock… Can you stay? I...I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” Your eyes looked up to his face and you could see he was surprised by your request. 

“Are you sure sweetheart? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with everything you have been through.” He knelt in front of you, resting his hands on your thighs, and watched as you bit your lip.

Nodding your head, your hands gently grabbed his. “I’m sure, I would feel safer if you stayed.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe with me, in my home.” He stood and went to one side of the bed and climbed in.

You pushed yourself up the bed as Brock grabbed the covers you had pushed down earlier and pulled them up over you both. The bed was soft against your sore, abused body. It was a welcoming comfort from the cruelty of that hook you hung from every day. 

The light was turned off by Brock and you started to shake in fear. The darkness was haunting, cruel things were done when the lights went out. You didn’t realize you had moved closer to him until you felt his toned arm wrap around you. 

“Easy sweetheart, I’m here. Nothing is going to harm you.” As your eyes adjusted you noticed the moon shone through the windows, giving some kind of light within the bedroom. His hand softly caressed your arm as you laid your head on his chest.

This felt different than what you were used to with Steve and Bucky. Brock was built like the guys but there was something about being here in his bed that made you uneasy. It may be from everything you went through or it could be that this was wrong. Though Brock had proven to be the one telling the truth all along. Maybe this is where you were truly meant to be. 

All you knew for certain was this assignment from the FBI to take down Hydra was a sham. There was no way you could go back to Steve and Bucky. Not after the lies and murders. They were going to answer for their crimes against you and your family. Your eyes grew heavy from exhaustion and you could feel yourself about to drift off. The last thing you thought of was hell was going to rain down upon them but first, you were going to take everything away from them.

* * *

You woke early thanks to the nightmares that continued to plague your mind. Brock had comforted you to the best of his ability with gentle caresses and soft words of comfort. 

A buzz on his phone caught his attention as he pulled away from you. Untangling himself from your limbs he got up to take a phone call. With him up for the day, you decided to shower and change.

Your mind was processing and planning what you had in store for Bucky and Steve. Hitting their major warehouses would debilitate their operations. Did you want to see them be brought down a level? Absolutely. The thought of watching them flee and scramble for weapons brought a smile to your face.

Dressed for the day you headed out of the room to see where Brock was. As you made your way down the hall hushed voices spoke behind a door that led into a room you'd never been in before. Slowly you walked to the door, trying to hear what was being said.

“I expect that you get everything under your control soon Brock. We need to take control of the territories soon. It’s bad enough I had Fury sniffing around Shield before he disappeared. Hydra will rise but unless you do what you need to, you won’t be standing at the top leading it.”

“You worry too much Pierce. Things will work out the way we want.” 

What did that man mean by Brock had to do what was needed? As you tried to lean forward to see who this Pierce was the floor creaked under your feet. You quickly walked to the steps and headed downstairs to the kitchen in search of coffee. 

You poured yourself a cup trying to act as natural as possible. Looking out the window you took in the water. Whatever game Brock was playing you figured he would bring you in whenever he was ready to.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind, startling you, “Morning sweetheart. Sorry I had to get out of bed early on you. I had business to attend to.”

Glancing over your shoulder you smiled up at him. “No worries, I had to freshen up anyway before we got started with our plan.”

Brock gently turned you to face him, hands resting on your hips. “Someone is eager for revenge. Anyone ever told you that you are sexy when angry?”

A chuckle left your lips. Of course, you have been told that but he didn’t need to know it was from your former lovers. “You are the first Brock. Most men don’t like the mean side of me.”

Slowly his fingers traveled from your hips to under the hem of your shirt. Fingertips lightly run across your skin and he pulled you to his chest. “I love that spark within you as it ignites a fire within me. Together we will burn this city to the ground.” He crashed his lips against yours taking you off guard. The kiss is possessive and greedy as his hold on you grows firmer. You let him dominate the kiss even though you wanted to pull away. 

He leaned away reluctantly, “Maybe later when this is all done we can finally celebrate the right way.” You knew what he meant, sex, but your mind wasn’t ready for it. The thought of rolling around in bed with him made your skin crawl. How could you be intimate with someone you thought was the enemy for so many years?

You smirked at his remarks, trying to blow off what he said, “Maybe.”

Brock grinned at you, “Oh, next time you try to snoop on business that doesn’t involve you there will be consequences.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Your voice never wavered as you spoke but you felt nervous.

Brock watched as you looked away from him. He leaned into your back and whispered, “That office is off-limits. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I do.” You spoke evenly trying to not show your fear. Curiosity plagued your mind over what he was hiding in that office. A part of you wanted to find what secrets were behind that closed door.

For now, your mind thinks of one thing only, revenge. You were going to burn everything to the ground and finally take back your city. 

* * *

Steve had hung up the phone as Bucky made his way into the warehouse office. Both men had been busy with meetings and phone calls. It had been over a week since their search for you began. The search had expanded outside of Brooklyn to the Bronx, Queens, and Manhattan. They were looking to expand the search east to Long Island but they knew it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Bucky walked over to the couch and plopped down. Just like Steve, he was tired from the lack of sleep he was getting every night. He was worried about you and wanted to find you sooner rather than later. Bucky closed his eyes and draped an arm over them to block out the light from above. His eyes were not even closed for a full two minutes when Steve’s phone was ringing.

Steve looked down at it to see Natasha was calling. As soon as he put her on speakerphone she started to talk frantically. “We have a problem, Cap. Two of our warehouses were just attacked.” 

Bucky sat up and walked over to the desk, “What do you mean attacked? Who would be stupid enough to hit our buildings?”

“Which buildings Natasha?” Steve ran a hand down his face in frustration.

“One at the docks and the other on the outskirts of town. Both buildings are up in flames. Clint and I are the docks. We barely got out before it blew.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “We need to get down there.”

“I wouldn’t come down here. The fire department and cops are here. Clint and I will head to you. Do you know who would be stupid enough to hit your buildings?”

Steve knew exactly who was behind the buildings being hit and by the look Bucky gave him, his friend knew as well. “Nat try to see if anyone made it out of the other building. We will see you when you get here.” Steve hung up the phone and started to text Thor. “I will have Thor and Loki look at the other building.” The only people that knew of their warehouses would be those involved in their weapons and drug trades. Y/N would have this knowledge.

After texting Thor, Steve’ and Bucky’s phones both buzzed with a text message. It was from an unknown number. Clicking on it they both read the same message, “ ** _You destroyed everything my family built. Now I will repay the favor_ ** .”

Just then the power shut off, leaving both men in the dark. Before they could react, the windows shattered as Molotov cocktails were tossed into the building. As soon as they hit the floor, they exploded and fire broke out.

“Shit!” Bucky yelled as he dodged a second Molotov as they both rushed to the office door, the fire rapidly spreading up the walls. Steve is ahead of Bucky as they make their way into the large opening of the warehouse. The fire was everywhere as they continued running and coughing from the thick smoke. Finally, they reached the front door and rushed through it. Before they could get a few feet from the building they noticed Hydra men were surrounding them.

You watched as they coughed and took big gulps of fresh air. Their eyes looked around, taking in the Hydra men, and finally landing on you. There is confusion on their faces that quickly turned to anger as Brock made his way to your side.

“Isn’t it beautiful? Out of the fire, a Phoenix shall arise. People will tremble when they know I have taken down the feared Captain and Winter Soldier. The only question is do I kill you slowly or quickly for what you have done to me?”

The anger coursed through your veins as both men stood before you. Bucky took a step forward but stopped when you raised a gun at him. “Doll, whatever Brock has told you it’s a lie. We didn’t do what you think.”

Steve raised his hands, “He’s right if you would let us explain we have proof that Brock is lying. You should know we would never lie to you about this.”

A laugh escaped your lips. “You wouldn’t lie to me? But yet, that’s all you have done since you came back into my life. I trusted you, I loved both of you!” Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as you tried to control your temper. You felt like your heart was breaking all over again. 

Brock touched your shoulder, causing you to look up at him, “Sweetheart, they are the enemy. Remember your task: they killed Tony and your father. Finish them and take back what is yours.” 

Bucky took two more steps forward and stopped as you faced him again. “Doll, please. He is the enemy. You should know better than to listen to his lies.”

Your arm shook as the gun felt heavier in your hand. Unsure of who to trust, you started to lower the weapon. It was a battle between your heart and your head. Maybe you just needed to hear them out?

Brock sighed as you dropped your gun to the ground, “I expected better of you sweetheart.” He grabbed you roughly by the upper arm and dragged you back to the SUV. Shouting over his shoulder, “Kill them.” 

The men that surrounded Bucky and Steve aimed as you screamed for them to stop. Your heart pounded in your chest as panic consumed you. The thought of losing them for good made you sick. This felt like a nightmare you couldn’t wake up from.

You tried to pull from Brock’s grasp as you pleaded for them to stop. Brock opened the door and just before he could shove you in, gunshots rang out. A scream tore through your throat as you closed your eyes, expecting the worst.

You opened your eyes slowly and watched as a couple of Brock’s men dropped to the ground, dead. Steve and Bucky were unharmed but looking past you. Glancing over your shoulder you saw Rhodey, Thor, Loki, and Tony standing there with guns in their hands. Tony looked livid as he stared down at you and Brock. You could see the tension between both men as your world started to spin on its axis and all you could do was spin with it. 

Tears fell from your eyes, “Tony?” Confusion and relief flooded your system as you realized he was standing there, very much alive.

Brock grabbed you harder and shoved you into the SUV as he followed you in. “Get us out of here.”

The driver peeled away from the men and the burning warehouse. You turned in your seat to observe out the back window, Tony yelling something as the SUV sped away. 

Hydra agents were locked in a firefight with Tony and the other men. You turned back around and looked at Brock. He was seething from the events that just unfolded.

Finding the courage, you spoke up. “I thought you said Tony was dead? I...I need to see him, pull over and let me out.”

Brock's jaw clenched, “We are not stopping.” 

“Brock just let me see…” 

A hard slap hit your cheek causing your head to snap to the side. He gripped your chin hard making you look into his eyes. “I said we are not stopping. We will discuss this when we get back to the house.”

He let go of your chin and shoved you away. How dare he strike you for wanting to see the person you thought was dead. Never had he been violent towards you until now. 

If you were in a better situation you would have hit him back. You clenched your fist as your mind tried to process everything that just happened. Helplessness washed over you as a sense of anguish grasped you by your throat, making it hard to breathe. 

There were so many questions that needed to be answered and at this rate you didn’t know who to ask. Lies poured from the mouths of those you trusted and at this rate you could only count on yourself.

With Tony being alive, that meant Brock had been lying to you as well. You needed to get into his office that was off-limits to see what he was hiding in there.

The drive went by quickly and the SUV pulled up in front of the house. Brock opened his door, “Do I need to drag you inside, or are you going to behave?”

You stared into his dark eyes, he was not happy. “I can behave.” You slid across the seat and got out on his side. He wrapped a hand around your arm as you both made your way into the house. 

Hydra men were scurrying around the house as he pulled you up the stairs, leading you to the bedroom. As soon as you reached the bedroom he pushed you inside. “Don’t leave this room.” 

There was no way you were going to sit in here with everything going on. You watched as he closed the door, leaving you on the bed alone. You approached the door and listened as he made his way downstairs. Something was going on and you were now more than ever determined to figure it out. 

The burner phone that Brock had given you earlier was still in your coat pocket. You reached in and pulled up your text messages. Typing quickly you texted Tony’s phone. “ _ How are you alive? _ ” You pressed send and within a minute he messaged back.

_ Tony: “I went into hiding once we found out what Brock was up to. Where are you? You aren’t safe with Brock.”  _

Your stomach tensed at the last part _ .  _ You typed back,  _ “Somewhere on Manhasset Bay. Something is going on here, there are Hydra men everywhere.” _

_ Tony: “I’m going to find you, kiddo. You need to know Steve did not shoot me, Brock did. If you can get out of that house safely then do so now.” _

Quickly you stuffed the phone back in your pocket and pulled your boots off so you could walk quietly in the hallway. Slowly you turned the handle and peeked into the hallway. Thankfully it was empty as you made your way into the hallway. There were voices yelling downstairs. Brock was upset with someone. You reached the office doorway and glanced inside. No one was in there so you decided to sneak in.

Carefully you made your way over to the large oak desk. You started to pull out each drawer to look for anything that could be incriminating. Pushing files around, nothing stuck out to you. That was until you opened the middle drawer.

You pulled out a schedule and flipped it open. Inside were cargo schedules and what was inside each container. Pulling out your phone you took pictures of the pages. After several pictures of shipments and contacts, you went to put it back in the drawer. You watched as the photos slowly started to upload in the text you sent and you tucked the phone in your pocket, hoping they didn’t take too long to send.

You looked into the drawer and something caught your eye. As you laid the schedule down on the desk, a gasp caught in your throat. Reaching into the drawer you pulled out the ring that Zemo had taken from you. Tears welled in your eyes as your finger ran across the stones. You thought that the ring was long gone. 

The realization hit you like a bus. Brock had hired Zemo to kidnap you. All of the pain and torture you went through was because of him. So you wouldn’t get caught with it, you stuffed it into your pants pocket. 

“I see you don’t follow directions very well.” A familiar voice startled you, causing you to look up in shock. Before you stood Agent Jack Rollins, gun aimed at you, just inside the doorway. 

“Jack? You...You work for Hydra?” You raised your hands in defeat. 

A grin came across his face, “Of course I do. Did you honestly think Richards was the only mole inside of the FBI? Richards may have been in charge there but I was assigned to watch you. Now be a good girl and come out slowly from the desk. I don’t want to hurt you but I will.”

You did as he said and walked to him slowly. Jack moved the gun, signaling you to walk in front of him. With the gun at your back, you both made your way downstairs. Hydra men were staring at you both as you walked into the kitchen. The door leading to the garage was half-closed. That same guy, Pierce, was inside yelling at Brock. Jack pushed you into the garage, causing them to look at you.

“Found her in your office snooping around. I think she was taking photos of your paperwork.” Jack closed the door behind him as you stood before all three men. 

“This is the one that you are fussing about Brock?” Pierce stood in a well-tailored suit, studying you. 

Brock outstretched his hand, “Hand over your phone sweetheart.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I wasn’t doing anything…”

“Now sweetheart. I won’t ask again.” 

You reached into your pocket, grabbed your phone, and handed it over reluctantly. Brock snatched it from your hand and looked through it. “Christ, you took photos of the shipments.” Angry, he threw your phone across the room where it shattered against the wall. 

Pierce glared at you as he approached you. He pulled a gun from his holster and aimed it at your face. “You should have just killed the bitch as I ordered you to. She has caused too many issues just like the Captain and Winter Soldier.”

Brock drew his gun and aimed it at Pierce. “Drop the gun old man. I’m done taking orders from you.” 

You stood in shock as the barrel of the gun Pierce was holding hovered inches from your face. Death never looked so freeing and scary at the same time. Would Brock let him kill you? You almost wish he'd shoot you, if only to stop all of this torture.

“Brock, I know you can’t see it now but this is for your own good. You will thank me later when she is gone, you can just take over the territories without her.” Pierce grinned at you, “It’s nothing personal.”

Before Pierce could pull the trigger Brock shot him in the head. You screamed in horror as blood splattered on you and the older man fell dead at your feet. Over the years you have seen many people killed but to see Brock murder his boss terrified you. If he could do this with no remorse what could he do to you?

Jack opened the door and let a couple of Hydra men in. They brought in a tarp and rope to dispose of the body. Jack looked to Brock, “I will handle this if you need to attend to other business issues.” He briefly looked at you and smiled sinisterly. 

_ Other business _ ? Panic set in, his gaze making your skin crawl. 

Nodding in agreement Brock grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into the house. He stopped just inside the living room as you wrenched your arm from his grasp.

His dark, haunting eyes stared down at you. “I’ve tried to be patient with you sweetheart. I tried to win you over but it seems that no matter what I do you are still just an ungrateful bitch.” 

On the last word, he punched you in the stomach, knocking the wind out of you. Before you could fall to your knees he grabbed you by your hair to steady you. Fear consumed you as his grip on you tightened. 

Your hands flew to where his hand clutched you. Trying to free yourself you kneed him in the stomach making him grunt in anger.

Another punch hit you in the stomach, harder this time, making you cry out in pain. Black spots danced across your vision as Brock picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. Nausea was radiating through you as he made his way up to the bedroom. 

“Put me down you son of a bitch.” You started to punch into his back as he made his way into his bedroom, shouting angrily. He dropped you onto the bed and slapped you hard across the face causing your head to snap to the side. Your cheek burned from where he hit you. Fear invaded your mind as you thought back to your torture from Zemo.

“You just had to text your dear brother those pictures.” You turned to see him pulling his suit coat off and throwing it on the ground. Pushing yourself to sit up on the bed, Brock hit you again, causing you to cry out in pain. “I told you there would be consequences if you went into that office.”

Your fingers touched your heated cheek as he stared you down. Quickly you sat up and lunged towards him, punching him in the face.

“You’re a monster. I swear you will not get my family's territory or the backing of the other families. Now that Tony is alive he is probably rounding up Steve, Bucky, and the others to-”

His left hand grasped you around the neck and squeezed, choking you. Another slap then connected to your face, the sharp sting stunning you. Blurry dots danced in your vision as your back connected to the bed. Disoriented you felt him rip your pants and underwear off. 

Dazed, you punched and kicked at him as he towered over you but that just angered him more. No matter how many times your hits connected it did nothing to deter him from you.

“You are going to learn your place sweetheart.” Roughly he flipped you onto your stomach and pulled his tie off from around his neck. You made one last attempt to get away but he snatched your wrists and tied them firmly together at the small of your back. Large hands grabbed your hips and turned you over to your back. With your wrists pinned under you, the position had your arms aching. Anger and lust burned in his eyes as you tried to kick at him again. 

“We are going to do this properly this time. Last time you were unconscious in that townhouse. I like my woman with a fighting spirit so resist all you want. It just makes it more enjoyable for me.”

Your eyes grew big from what he said. He was the one to rape you? “Go fuck yourself! I will kill you for what you’ve done.” You thrashed against him but he pulled your hips to the edge of the bed where he stood.

“I wanted to have our first time be perfect but I deserve a reward for dealing with your shit.” He undid his zipper and pushed his pants halfway down his thighs. Spitting into his hand, he stroked his half-hard cock until he was hard. He wasn’t as large as Bucky and Steve but he was still well-endowed. 

You struggled against him as he pushed your thighs open, “Please Brock, don’t do this.” Fear raced through your head at the thought of what he was about to do. 

“Scream all you want, it’s music to my ears.” He lined his cock up to your unprepared cunt and thrust hard into you. The intrusion had you screaming out in pain. 

His hands pinned your hips to the bed as he took you hard. Every harsh roll of his hips had you crying out for him to stop. It was clear that he was loving this, the way that your pussy hugged his cock with every push and pull. This was your worst nightmare, being taken by the man you despised.

You closed your eyes as he fucked you with vigor, trying to make your mind think of anything else but this. The pain felt like he was ripping you apart and you whimpered with every snap of his hips. 

His right hand made its way between your bodies in search of your pearl. His thumb found its destination and rubbed tight circles around it in time to his thrusts. The pain slowly started to melt away as your body gave in to the pleasure he was giving you. A moan left your lips as he kept an even pace. You were mortified that you were enjoying yourself from this forced pleasure.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” Brock panted above you. Your eyes squeezed shut as you refused to do what he said, “I said look at me.” Another hard thrust had you opening your eyes unwillingly. “You’re mine, do you understand that? Answer me.”

You cried out unwillingly, “Yes,” as he continued to pound into your now wet channel. Shame clouded your mind at the thought of him claiming you, making you agree to be his.

His fingers worked your clit faster and you could feel your orgasm building. Tears welled in your eyes as you felt you were betraying Bucky and Steve. 

Brock grabbed your right leg and rested it on his shoulder. The change in position had him hitting your spot inside you. It was overwhelming, your body betrayed you as you fell off that edge and reluctantly moaned out your orgasm, hating every second.

As soon as your pussy tensed around him Brock groaned. “Music to my ears sweetheart.” You turned your head to the side refusing to watch him reach his release. 

He grabbed your chin, “Open your eyes, sweetheart.” As soon as you complied he gave a few more harsh thrusts, cumming deep inside of you and grunting out your name. A shudder of disgust traveled down your spine at the thought of his cum inside of you. 

He stilled inside you and watched as tears fell from your eyes. “You are mine now. You will learn to love and please me or I will take it by force.” He pulled out of you and some of his release spilled down your thighs onto the bedsheets.

“Once my cargo deal goes down we are leaving New York. We won’t have peace until we get you away from here. With Pierce out of the way, Jack is going to work on taking out your brother and those two assholes you love. Once they are dead we will come back to rule these cities together as man and wife.”

“I won’t help you rule anything. You might as well kill me now.” You spat out with anger.

“Don’t be like that sweetheart. Tonight we made some progress in starting a family. Who knows, maybe I fucked a child into you just now.” He tucked himself back into his pants. Roughly he turned you over and untied your wrists. “I have to make some phone calls. Make yourself comfortable because you are not leaving here anytime soon.” Brock turned and left the room, door locking behind him. 

You sat up on the bed and made your way to the bathroom to wash away the filth from Brock. For the first time in years, you felt helpless. With no phone, you weren’t sure how Tony was going to find you. Hopefully, the shipment schedule reached Tony before your phone was smashed as that would be one of the only leads for him to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed and encouraged. 😊💜
> 
> Reposts on other social media pages or apps are NOT allowed. 🚫🚫

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this leave a kudos so I know you liked it. Or if you want to make my day leave a comment to let me know what you think. Just be respectful.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at: SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


End file.
